


Unique But One

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2020, trans male OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Eridæus and Lucio go on a lover's outing to celebrate their two-year anniversary and realize they are more kindred souls to each other than they thought.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075





	1. The Lovers' Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during NaNoWriMo 2020 and decided to post the finished chapters onto Ao3. For now, I will be shelving this project until a later date.
> 
> Xaranian translations:
> 
> Yavee domæ - I am home.
> 
> Karryoka - A Xaranian bean whose texture is similar to adzuki beans--they are known for keeping a person's body temperature warm and are grown like crazy during the winter.
> 
> Bauyubeni Chaiya- Literally translated "Sticky Burreno Tea," it is the Xaranian equivalent of boba tea which involves drinking tea with chewy tapioca pearls. 
> 
> Tonneinya - a type of porridge. 
> 
> Gulolozhin - an odd-shaped, crimson fruit that is known for its extreme libido effects -- it is often eaten to consummate relationships in Xaranya.
> 
> veenixar - "vinegar," used to denote someone who is very spry/fiesty. 
> 
> Grom'shiya arazobo - "Thank you very much."
> 
> kosya - it is used to address someone who is a stranger to you and you do not know their name. 
> 
> sæn - it is an honorific denoting high formality/respect to another person.
> 
> Burreno - the powder used to make the chewable "bubbles" in Bauyubeni Chaiya.

When people think of _the_ Count of Vesuvia—okay, fine, _former_ Count—they think of someone who's extraordinarily handsome, charming, swoons all the ladies—men too—strong, tough, the best battler in town going under the ever-humble name of Lucio. Yep, that's me! I'm tall, blonde, and on _fire—_ Vesuvia's summers don't have anything compared to the sexiness I bring.

  
  


" _Lushiyo,_ " a voice calls from downstairs, " _Yavee domæ,_ please help out with the groceries."

  
  


And that lovely voice belongs to my sexy—almost as sexy as myself—boyfriend, Ery. Or, uh, "Eridæus," but I always call him "Ery" anyways because long names aren't my thing. My two best poochies, Mercedes and Melchior, bark eagerly as I finish straightening my hair and head downstairs to help Ery sort out all the stuff he bought. I guess I never thought I'd end up with someone like Ery; he's not exactly like me ... actually, if anything, he's pretty much the opposite of me? See, when you're the former Count of Vesuvia, ruling over a country, partaking in Coliseum battles with people chanting your name, just being overall the star of the show—it's only natural I'm a bit showy and have some "oomph" to myself. Ery tends to be more on the quiet side; he kinda keeps to himself, he speaks with a lot of pauses sometimes, and he really shies away from lots of attention whenever a lot of people are giving him it.

  
  


Az, Ery's magician mentor, can see it too, I think. He's always sneaking Ery off somewhere and even though I don't really join, I can tell he's always asking Ery about, like, if things are going well between us or if he's still happy. Like, I guess you could say to most of our friends, my ex-wife Noddy included, we are a bit of a weird pairing. But hey, it works out though!

  
  


I mean, sure, we're opposites, but Ery's quietness makes a lot of his more lovey-dovey actions seem very strong and ... yeah, real. Just extremely real and sometimes, when things get rough for me, it helps me get right back up on my feet. He's patient, kind, and when he does get loud, it's when things are really important or need to be important to him and I know if it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be alive as a person and be worse off than I was before.

  
  


"Ooh~" my eyes light up with excitement as I open one of the cloth sacks, " _Burino!_ You're gonna make that _Bauyubeni Chaiya_ again?"

  
  


Ery's laugh makes me grin even more as he corrects me, "Ah you mean ' _Burreno,'_ _Lushiyo,_ and _xæ._ I shall make it for dessert tonight, it has been a while since I last made it."

  
  


I grab the heavy bag of _Burreno_ and start carrying it to the upstairs kitchen, "Yes, it's been _ages_ since I had it!"

  
  


"Well," Ery counters from Afar as I set the bag on the kitchen counter and make my way back down, "It would be out of balance if you had it all the time, _Lushiyo_."

  
  


"Yeah, but that's your fault for making something that tastes so good!" I playfully banter back, making the redhead's shoulders shake with laughter.

  
  


_Yeah, if I didn't have Ery in my life, I don't think I would have even got to experience things like this,_ I think to myself as I grab more bags and starting putting the spices in the cabinets or the vegetables and other foods near the sink. _It's crazy to think I used to scared of thinking about a future, but with him? I dunno ... I really wouldn't mind living in a faraway place with just me 'n' him forever._

  
  


Maybe, at the end of the day, Ery was just the opposite of me because it's what I needed and it's how he just can get through to me better than Az, Noddy, el Brute, or the others could even if they all tried. Something about Ery just makes me not mind listening to him, and it just feels comfortable, too. So, it probably has something to do with how different he is from me.

  
  


"Ah," Ery empties out the last bag as I reach the bottom of the steps; in his hands are two freshly-bought tug-o-war ropes for the poochies to play with, "They needed new toys, yes? I just wasn't sure if it was the hemp they loved to play with."

"Are you kidding?" I kiss him on the forehead and grab the two ropes, "Watch _this~"_

  
  


I whistle, "Mercedes, Melchior; c'mere poochies; Ery got you guys new tuggies!"

  
  


From the tarot reading room, Melchior is the first to poke his head out from the curtains; immediately, his widen and he lets out a happy, "Woof!" as he darts out from the room and sprints towards me. Mercedes also peeked and saw the new toy about less than a minute later, and, before I knew it, I was running around the downstairs area, yanking the rope just out of the poochies' reach at the last second as I tried to "escape" from their chase.

  
  


"Help, Ery!" I call out dramatically, with my back up against the wall of the shop's guest area and standing on my tippy toes as the poochies jump up trying to grab the ropes from my hands, "These _ferocious_ beasts, they've got me cornered!"

  
  


"What a situation you are facing, _Lushiyo_ ," Ery shakes his head, leaning against the nearby wall with his smile stretching from ear to ear, "I am unsure if I can help out? Those white hellhounds are quite fearsome creatures..."

  
  


I pretend to wobble as Mercedes starts trying to climb up my body towards the rope, "Oh, but Ery, I'd owe you _so_ much if you were to use your magic powers all cool-ly and save me!"

  
  


I can't help but feel something race inside of me as Ery brushes his bangs aside and slips his monocle into his pocket, his pair of shining silver eyes in full view.

  
  


"Then, I shall do something more than just use magic," he upturns his palms, "I shall sacrifice myself so you may escape the beasts in one piece—toss the hemp, _Lushiyo_."

  
  


"No, I refuse! My love—"

  
  


" _Lutzokh._ "

  
  


_Aah, and there it is,_ I flash Ery a small little smirk upon hearing that classic, sexy, commanding tone in his voice. _Looks like the tiger finally came out~_

  
  


As Melchior and Mercedes fall back on all fours, getting ready to wind-up before their next jumps, I step forward and toss the two ropes towards Ery with all my strength. Not using any spell, he catches the ropes just as the poochies already made a u-turn and beeline towards him. Laughter escapes him as both of the poochies tackle into him, knocking him off his feet and pulling his arms as they both grab the rope and playfully growl as they try to pull it out from his hands.

  
  


"Begone, my fur children!" I say, making over-exaggerated gestures of shooing the poochies off of Ery as he lets go of the ropes, "Off to the Arcana Realm with you, you've gotten what you've come for!"

  
  


The poochies, being poochies, are already dashing out through the backyard doggy door, growling and barking as they shook their ropes "to death" before slipping outside of the shop. I chuckle a little, swiftly resting on my palms and knees on top of Ery as he's still laying down on the floor, "Well, well~ looks like your strength's left you, Ery. You made such a loving sacrifice for me, but look at the state you're in..."

  
  


I lean in kissing him on the lips and then trailing my kiss down his neck, murmuring into his ear, "And to think I still owe you the favor of saving me, too~"

  
  


Ery's eyes do this thing where they ... flicker, I think. It's like they shine just a _little_ bit brighter when he's getting riled up and I love seeing it, "Yes, I suppose being returned for my favor from the one and only 'Count' would be a pleasure. Though, I would never impose it on you so easily."

  
  


I bite down on his nape, kissing the mark before drawing back and grinning at him, "Can't say I'd mind you imposing anything on me right now, baby."

  
  


"Then, if you are wishing for me to fulfill that desire, _Lutzokh,_ " Ery reaches his left hand out towards me, stroking the back of my hair, running it through his fingers, "I would like to continue them while the 'hellhounds' are at bay."

  
  


When I first met Ery, and was slowly getting to know him, I felt embarrassed about him saving me. I never really liked being saved or needing to be helped, because it always felt like it was a sign of me being weak and that wasn't what I was about—I was all about being tough, strong, and awesome. I'd remember those months I'd try to insist on Ery letting me do something to help him instead of him helping me out all the time, but now? I guess ... being with him and listening to him talk about how it's okay if either of us needs help made me feel more comfortable. I don't do it in front of everyone else, just only with him, do we do the little routine of me pretending that I need saving. Hehe, but don't worry, we do take turns.

  
  


I lead Ery to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind us before pinning him down on the bed and touching every part of his body. His hips, his hair, his back, his chest—even in between his legs, too. It wasn't always like this, but I felt really happy feeling a real bulge down there too, it meant he was getting better with his magic training. Ery wasn't like most guys, he kinda had a few setbacks here and there, his private parts being one of them, but we made it work and I always kept the toy ready just in case he couldn't use magic on himself for the night.

  
  


After slipping off his shirt and my own, he stops me, " _Lushiyo,_ I am very sorry, but I must interrupt you with a question."

  
  


"Oh, sure, what's going on, Ery?"

  
  


"I ... have been thinking. We've been together for almost two years now, and..." he trails off, his face flushing, "I was wondering if, as a form of celebration such a growth in our bond, we could travel together to my old home?"

  
  


My eyebrows raise in surprise, "Oh, er ... wow, I didn't even realize it was almost our two year! Umm..."

  
  


I purse my lips, I've heard so little about Ery's home other than it was cold, like how my old home was, and it's far out east from Vesuvia—I don't even think that many places past Nevivon are that well-known.

  
  


_But, it would be nice to learn about Ery's background, too,_ I remind myself, _That, and maybe it's like me meeting Ery's family because we're that close now. Besides, it'd be a trip with just me and Ery, what could be better than that?_

  
  


I give him a nod in agreement, "Yeah, that's fine, Ery! Sooo, did you need any help with planning stuff? I'm not good at it, but I'll still try to help!"

  
  


" _Nenai, nenai,_ " Ery sighs in relief before pulling me in closer and holding me in for a hug, " _Arazabo_ , _Lushiyo._ I have an idea of when I want to go, but we can talk about that later. For now..."

  
  


He moved back, tracing his finger along my chest, rubbing it against my pec, "Let us focus on this, yes?"

  
  


I take his hand that is touching me and kiss the back of it, "Oh yeah, _this_ is definitely the highest priority right now."

  
  


Placing Ery's hand aside, I give him more kisses, starting down his lips and moving down towards his torso before pausing one last time, "How strong is it today?"

  
  


"Strong enough, for a little bit," Ery replies sheepishly, "...I think it is enough for you to use your mouth."

  
  


"Great," I purr, unbuckling his pants and spreading apart his legs, "Hold still, _I'm_ doing the work tonight~"

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning, I woke up with Mercedes and Melchior in my bed with me, licking my face awake.

  
  


"Mmf, h'llo, boys," I greet them drowsily, slowly opening my eyes and flailing my hand around to pet at least one of them, "Hehe, easy, easy; daddy's awake, now."

  
  


Yawning, I sit up, stretching my back and chuckling as they jumped out of the bed and barked, like they were telling me to hurry. After washing up and getting dressed, I head out of Az's magic shop with the poochies.

  
  


“Now,” I tap my my chin, “If I was a quiet, sexy tiger, where would I go?”

  
  


I know Ery was talking about us going to his hometown last night, but what kinda places would he go to if it was about that?

  
  


“Ruff!” Mercedes pawed at my arm before pointing off to Noddy's palace looming in the distance.

  
  


“Oh, true, Mercedes!” I pet the rascal on his head, heading north from the shop, “Yeah, we can go stop by Noddy's old place and find out from there, of course!”

  
  


The guards silently swing open the grand, gold and white doors and recognizing the familiar, annoyed redhead I strut towards her while the dogs part ways and begin sniffing around their old homes, “Portie, Portie~ the fiesty-est pepper of Vesuvia, how've you be--”

  
  


“I haven't seen Eridæus here,” she quickly answers, picking up some towels off the table counter nearby, “And Milady has been wanting to tell you to stop acting like you still own the palace when you don't anymore. Your Count title was relinquished when you came back, you know.”

  
  


“Relinqu-what?”

  
  


“It's gone, Lucio.”

  
  


“Hey, hey,” I storm up to her, crossing my arms, “I don't _only_ come here just to ask about Ery and I don't _always_ act like I own the place, I _know_ Noddy's the Countess!”

  
  


Portie didn't even blink, “Is that why you bragged to the new Courtiers about your authority and how they're still supposed to do your bidding a few days ago?”

  
  


“Ehe, uhh, that was just a...” I tap my fingers nervously, “A little oopsie? You know, still getting used to not being Count and all?”

  
  


“And the fact that nearly one hundred times you've come here it's only actively been about Eridæus?”

  
  


“Okay, now you're just making things--”

  
  


“We _both_ counted, Lucio.”

  
  


“I-it's normal to want to know what's going on with your boyfriend!” I quickly try to change the subject, “Look, I was just wanting to know where he headed off to? You know, Ery doesn't really announce much and I was just … you know, wanting to help him!”

  
  


For once, a little smile crawls onto Portie's face, “Wow, you two really do have it together, huh?”

  
  


She gestures for me to follow her and I do, but not without huffing, “What do you mean by that? Of course we have it together, _I'm_ the greatest boyfriend he could ever ask for!”

  
  


_...Okay, maybe that's a bit of a lie,_ I remind myself as a small bit of guilt hits me, _But, still! I work hard for Ery and I love him, so what could she be--_

  
  


“I know that, Count,” her laughter turns into a hum of thinking as we head down the hallway and up the left stairwell to the dining room, “I'm saying that … you and Eridæus are just so, _so_ different. Like, you both could switch bodies and we'd all know _immediately_ who's who with no problems. And...”

  
  


“OW, hey!” I rub the spot where she elbowed my non-metal arm.

  
  


“Knowing you and how you used to be with Milady, it's really a surprise; most partners like that don't hold for that long—kinda feels like...” Portie steps off to the side and jokingly bows as she gestures for me to enter first, “Like there's something else that holds you two together, it's just hard to see.”

  
  


“Well,” I flick my fur cape past her, “Obviously what holds us together is _my_ charm, _my_ kindness, _my_ good looks, and--”

  
  


“My darling Count, I see you're still 'on your bragging addiction,' as you called it?” Noddy, in all her purple-haired, Prakra glory had this amused smile on her face, but also she definitely seemed like she wanted to roll her eyes.”

  
  


“Listen, listen, it's just a _little_ dabble, I'm not doing the full dose~” I flash her a wink before comfortably taking a seat in my golden chair and resting my head on my arms, “Sooo, Portie says you guys haven't seen Ery come by here?”

  
  


“No, not at all,” Noddy looks at Portie as she takes a seat and joins us, “Although, Portia, didn't you say you have been conversing with him?”

  
  


“Oh yeah!” Portie grins, “He _was_ asking where I could find Ilya, he's looking for a ship.”

  
  


“Ilya … oh, Jules! Well, yeah, Ery asked me last night if I'd be down for going out with him to his hometown--”

  
  


“Country,” Noddy corrects me.

  
  


“His country, Xaranya,” I finish, “...So he's just going out and getting boat stuff taken care of? But why wouldn't we just use one of _my_ boats—I have three of them!”

  
  


Noddy's doing that thing with her hand when she laughs while Portie's bowled over in her loud laughing fit before wiping a tear off her eye, “Lucio, have you _seen_ your boats? Ery's not a show-off, flaunty, loud rich boy, he's a quiet, shy, humble tribe guy! I don't think he's gonna wanna travel on some shiny boat with a bunch of painted gold decorations and adornments all over it!”

  
  


Noddy clears her throat, “Very little has been properly documented about the area near Xaranya, but it is very different from Vesuvia. Some parts of their culture remind me just a little bit of Prakra, but regardless, the differences are very present. Those people go by a social etiquette that's not very common over here.”

  
  


“Well, as cool as reading could be,” I get up from the chair, pushing it back in, “I better go head to the docks and catch up with him. Better go see if he still needs my boat help--”

  
  


“Or, maybe,” Noddy stands up and takes a hold of my wrist, “You could simply relax and let Eridæus have some alone time, Lucio.”

  
  


“But I wanna help him get a boat!”

  
  


“Trust us, Lucio, this is important for him,” Portie adds, also getting up to get us something, “Besides, just before you interrupted me, I was gonna let you know Eridæus are going to be joining us for lunch soon.”

  
  


I take a seat back down, “Hey, but you should've told me sooner!”

  
  


“We try, Lucio,” Noddy chuckles, “But, really, it seems the only person who can keep up with you is Eridæus, somehow.”

  
  


A few hours pass, and, finally, Ery and Jules arrive, joining me and the girls in the dining room; I can feel my nose wrinkling up at the smell of the salty sea—just what'd those two do down at the docks anyway?

  
  


“Lucio,” Jules' smirk widens as he sees me pinch my nose, “From what Eridæus told me today, I hope you get used to the smell of the sea more.”

  
  


“I can take it!” I counter him, despite my voice now sounding nasal-y, “I've been through worse with Ery.”

  
  


Ery, now sitting next to me, finishes taking a sip from a bowl of soup and places his hand onto my thigh, gently squeezing it, “I appreciate the concern, Julian- _kos_ , but I am certain we'll manage.”

  
  


I glance over at him, swallowing a bit of ox tartare, “But Ery, you really don't need my help on anything? We're gonna need food and stuff, yeah?”

  
  


“Well, yes, but that is why I bought those groceries the other day, remember?” he smiles in thought as he stirs his soup with his spoon, “I was thinking we could leave in … perhaps two weeks from now?”

  
  


I nod, “Yeah, two weeks sounds good, we can have a moment to relax a bit before we go.”

  
  


“Ah, Countess-sæn,” Ery turns towards Noddy, “Where are Asra- _miir_ and Muriel _-kos_? I know Asra- _miir_ is traveling with him by his side now, but he did not disclose where.”

  
  


“I believe the two are spending time together in some remote vacation area, but unfortunately he's left me in the dark as well,” she sips her glass of wine, “Though, you are free, as always, to go to the fountain in the garden and use that as a means of saying goodbye.”

  
  


“ _Xae,_ thank you. It will be unfortunate to not see him in person, but it will suffice.”

  
  


_Two weeks..._ I frown a bit before finishing up the rest of my meal. I really didn't use to be the kinda guy that would think much about the future or planning but two weeks we're gonna be leaving to a place I _really_ didn't know much about. The rest of the evening went as normal, before Ery and I finally headed back to the shop just when the stars were coming out.

  
  


As we're both getting ready for our shower, I glance over at him, “Hey, Ery?”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“So … what is Xaranya really like? I only know it's a place you come from and they make good chewy tea and … you know, that it's your home,” I shrug my shoulders sheepishly, “I guess I'm … wanting to know ahead of time what I'm getting into?”

  
  


Slowly, I watch him turn off the sink and set aside his monocle onto the counter; there's this conflicted look in his face, like he wants to tell me something but something in him is saying not to, “ _Lushiyo,_ while I would never turn down a question otherwise, I … I would like for you to see it for yourself, as we arrive there.”

  
  


“Oh, okay,” I agree, pressing the notch to detach my metal arm and getting into the shower, “Any reason?”

  
  


“Just … it seems right,” Ery slowly answers, sounding unsure if he was saying things right, “That is all. Ah, but we will be in Nevivon for a few days, and through some other places as umm … 'places of rest' before we reach to Xaranya, we will be traveling for a few days at sea, then rest in Nevivon, then go through four towns, and then we will finally be in my tribe's territory. It will be a very long journey, so hence the preparations we must make beforehand.”

  
  


“Oh you mean 'pit-stops'!” I exclaim after taking a bit to piece together his translation, “Yeah, I can handle that! Besides, I've never been to Nevivon before but if that's where that _Benino_ \--”

  
  


“ _Burreno._ ”

  
  


“...Comes from, then I can't wait to see it!”

  
  


“I believe it is filled with many hot springs,” Ery shakes his head a bit as he finally steps into the shower with me, “I think you would like that part of it.”

  
  


I use my right arm to corner him against the shower wall, grinning, “Hey, that hot spring's gonna become a volcano with us in it~”

  
  


“ _Grom'shiya,_ _Lushiyo_ , you are too much!”

  
  


The weeks following us packing up for the long trip involved a lot of shopping—like, I mean _a lot._ I didn't mind seeing Ery going out and about in Vesuvia—out of the two of us, I tended to be the one dragging him to shops to buy things—but for this time around, he was the one dragging me to all these places that I honestly didn't know even existed? I mean, yeah I practically made the Red Market and I could own all of the shops in Vesuvia if I wanted to, but I really have no idea how he finds these back-alley places sometimes.

  
  


“It is because you're of high...” Ery explains, pausing for a moment as the clerk hands us another set of sacks, “Erm, your _former_ high standing, _Lushiyo._ These merchants feel very intimidated by you, at times, because you don't particularly act like them or reflect their customs.”

  
  


“Yeah, but I'm not the Count anymore!”

  
  


“Aha,” Ery smiles at me, “But, I do not believe a _kosya_ goes around saying he'll buy shops upfront.”

  
  


“Okay, fine, but it's not like I'd hurt anyone!”

  
  


“I think Vesuvia still remembers your 'oopsies,' _Lushiyo_ ,” he shifts a bit, moving some of the sacks to his other hand as he mutters some magic spell to unlock the door, “The route to Xaranya has many hidden markets. Perhaps I can teach you how to look and act around them, if you'd like?”

  
  


“Yeah, I'd like that!” as the door swings open, I let Ery walk ahead of me first before closing the door behind us with my foot, “'Ex-Count Lucio: Finder of Secret Markets—Everywhere!'”

  
  


“Yes, but you musn't be announcing them so publicly, then they are no longer secret.”

  
  


“I wouldn't _say_ the name of the places,” I smirk as I unload a sack full of veggies into the upstairs kitchen counter, “Just that they _do_ exist, as any mysterious investigator does~”

  
  


“Of course,” Ery dumps out another sack sorting out a bunch of fruits that roll out, “Vesuvia has such a talented, savant of all skills after all.”

  
  


I knew he was just playing with me but I smirk, leaning forward and tilt his chin towards me, “Yeah, but do you know who's maybe just a _little_ bit more luckier than Vesuvia?”

  
  


“Hmm,” his small little smile gives everything away, “I cannot say. I am certain such a person does not exist~”

  
  


“Better believe it now, baby,” I kiss Ery on the forehead, “I just kissed him~”

  
  


A small yelp of surprise leaves me as Ery wraps his arms around my waist, “ _Lushiyo_ , you are so full of energy lately; we must focus, we're having _Bayubeni Chaiya_ tonight plus a … ox-bone broth I have been meaning to make for you.”

  
  


“Oh, a soup?” I ask as he briefly kisses my chest before getting back to sorting out the food we just bought.

  
  


“I believe you will like it, it has 'spice' to it.”

  
  


“Well, why didn't you say so earlier?” I eagerly start opening the cabinets looking for the cooking stuff, “Need me to get the water set up?”

“ _Xæ,_ just the cutting board the large pot is fine enough; I can use the heating spell to slow broil it, and then grab the mixing pot for the _Burreno_ for our _chaiya_.”

  
  


“You got it, Ery!”

  
  


The ox-bone broth Ery had made was actually really good, so good to the point I ended up having a dilemma between saving some of the _Bauboni Chaiya_ and finishing the broth or doing the reverse.

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ ,” Ery is shaking his head as he laughs, “It will be there tomorrow regardless of which one you pick.”

  
  


“Nooo,” I wail dramatically, flopping over onto the floor in despair, “You don't understand Ery, I can't pick which taste I want to leave in my mouth for the rest of the night!”

  
  


He covers his mouth again, probably laughing, before answering me, “Then … perhaps choose the one that reminds you the most of me, if you must be forced to make a decision.”

  
  


_The taste that reminds me the most of you?_ I repeat mentally, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. I mean, Ery was _a lot_ of things—even if he wasn't necessarily spicy or sour … or tangy, even … he kinda had a taste that was like...

  
  


“... _Chaiya_.” I say aloud, blinking as the realization hits me.

  
  


“ _Chaiya_?” he tilts his head, “But there are so many ki--”

  
  


“Yeah, but,” I stare up at the ceiling, my eyes darting quickly as I try to find the right way to explain it to him, “It's just … that, the tea. Whatever tea I have, I always get reminded of you, so...”

  
  


I flop over onto my stomach and sip the _Bauboni Chaiya_ and let out a soft, happy hum, “...Yeah, this was a good a choice.”

  
  


Ery also lays onto his stomach and places his hollowed, vegetable straw into my drink, “May I, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


_D'awww, how cute!_ I nod at him, only sipping at the same time he does, _It's like we're an old married couple already!_

  
  


We spend the rest of the night just cuddling, washing up together, and then falling asleep together. The mornings and days that follow were mainly us going out and buying food, some things to help us keep warm, Ery asking me if I wanted to bring anything with us for the trip—though, it couldn't be “too big” as he put it, so my idea for bringing one of my golden mattresses was tossed out the window, sadly. Not that big a deal though, it was really cute having Ery try on different thick fur coats.

  
  


“ _Lushiyo,_ you can handle the cold alright?” he asks me after taking off the fifth coat he's tried for the day, “I know you come from the Scourgelands, but Xaranya is very, very chilly—it is even cold for summer season, I'd hate for you to be shivering.”

  
  


“Ery, Ery,” I reassure him, standing up and resting my hands onto his shoulders, “The only time I ever got too _too_ cold was back in the Arcana Realm when you tossed snow onto me. Is it gonna be below freezing over there?”

  
  


“Yes, especially for the winter season, it is very common over there.”

  
  


“Okay, then I'll go buy myself a _schnazzy_ leather, fur sweater, but other than that? I'm set, Ery,” I flash him a finger gun, “I'm a Scourgie, the cold don't mean much to us—even if I like summer _way_ more.”

  
  


“ _Xae,_ but I shall pack an extra coat just in case something happens.”

  
  


After all that, we spend the rest of the day making sure the poochies were with someone who'd take good care of them, but after some sweet-talking to Noddy and Portie, they didn't mind babysitting them while we were gone. About a couple of hours later, we were at Noddy's palace and dropping off the poochies and their things with the two girls.

  
  


“Daddy's gonna be back soon, okay?” I sob into the white pelts of my fur sons as they whimper and whine. “Be good, okay you two? Your aunties are gonna take care of you!”

  
  


“Woof...” Mercedes' bark sounds sorrowful and dejected.

  
  


Ery's also kneeling down and lovingly petting the poochies with me, too, “We will be alright, and, if I find a way, I will likely find a way to contact the palace, so do not be worried, you two.”

  
  


Even Portie can't help but smile, “You two have fun on your little trip—oh, Eridæus! Ilya said he wanted to see you guys tonight, to check up on the boat. I think he just wants to make sure it's to your liking.”

  
  


She then walks over to Ery and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear before stepping back and adding, “Just in case.”

  
  


He only nods, “Ah, I understand, then. We shall make our way over there immediately, _arazobo_ Portia- _kos_.”

  
  


We make sure the poochies' toys, bowls, collars, and leashes have all been left at the palace before giving them one last hug and leaving. I can't help but snicker a bit as I hear Portie trying to get the boys to stop pawing at the door and go into another room—ah, I love my fur children.

  
  


Ery's staring a lot at Vesuvia; not that he usually isn't staring at our surroundings, but he seems like … like it seems more intense than normal.

  
  


“You okay, Ery?” I ask him, worried, as we're making our way down to the smelly docks.

  
  


“ _Xæ_ ,” he nods, “I am merely taking in the sights of this place one last time. It has been so long since I was in Xaranya, I cannot help but feel so much has changed.”

  
  


“Oh, right...” I get quiet; Ery got me wondering if maybe the Scourgies had changed a lot since I last saw them. I know Mama visited us a few months ago, but I do owe her a visit, too. “Well, it can't be that bad right? I mean, uh, at least it won't be awkward since you didn't try to kill anyone?”

  
  


“Well,” Ery chuckles a bit, “ _Nenai_ , not that. But regardless … even if once, a long time ago, I thought Vesuvia was a strange, foreign country to me, I think now I have become so accustomed that I feel that way towards Xaranya now.”

  
  


A small sigh leaves through his nose and I can't help but frown … I dunno he seems bothered but I don't ask—I get not wanting to talk about things sometimes, “Well, we can walk slower tonight, and the next day. Umm … when do we leave again?”

  
  


“Haha, we leave in four days from today, _Lushiyo_ ,” he reminds me, staring around the canals and houses we pass by, “It is alright, I suppose I shall be … ah, _logushinai_ , is all.”

  
  


“What's _lobushinyai?_ ”

  
  


“ _Logushinai,_ it talks about the feeling of missing one's home.”

  
  


“Ahhh, homesick! Okay got it,” I gently wrap my arm around his shoulders, “Well, even if you get _logushinyay_ , I'll be there to comfort you just like you do with me, okay?”

  
  


The laugh that comes out of him stretches the small smile on his face into a proper, happy grin, “Thank you, _Lushiyo_ , I'll always be glad to have you.”

  
  


About half an hour passes when we finally arrive at the docks, with Jules being the scraggly rascal and wearing that damn theater wig and costume of me as he's leaning against the boat. It was … a boat, alright. I mean, it looked kinda small and not very … like I don't even think it was even painted?

  
  


“Evening Jules,” I wave at him, though my face is all scrunchy because I remember all too well what he did at the theater a few weeks back, “Wha's that? It's so tiny, so it's probably your--”

  
  


“Ah, Julian _-kos_!” Ery rushes over to him in excitement and gives him a tight hug. “ _Grom'shao arazabo!_ It is perfect, absolutely perfect!”

  
  


“Hey, no problem, Eridæus, anything for you!” Jules is blushing at the sudden hug, “I'm glad it fits what you were wanting, it's hard to find ones like her these days.”

  
  


“Wait, Ery, we're traveling in _this_?”

  
  


Ery lets go of Jules and nods, “ _Xæ_ , it is the same boat I arrived to Vesuvia on, and it is the kind of boats that come visit Xaranya. I wished to respect that of my people, and re-live the memory, if possible.”

  
  


I stare at the boat again; I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I'm gonna go along with it because I love him but it looked like it was made of some polished wood, at best. It was small, it didn't really have any pretty markings or anything, but … well, at least it looked like it could fit a few people on it at the very least.

  
  


“Oh, okay, that's no problem, I was just uhh … surprised! Is all, I'm not bothered or anything.”

  
  


He gives one glance at Jules before coming back to my side and kissing me as he hugs me tightly, “It is a hardy boat, _Lushiyo_ , even if it's not big and grand. I promise after this, I'll go with you on--”

  
  


“Nah, it's alright, Ery,” I nuzzle the top of his head as I reassure him, “I'll be fine, I was just surprised is all.”

  
  


Jules clears his throat, “Ahem, I was going to go back to the theater if you're both done?”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah,” I wave him away, “But your play better not be making fun of this time!”

  
  


“Of course, um, Count!” Jules replies before quickly dashing off into the streets.

  
  


“Mmmf … the play's still making fun of me I bet.” I grumble into Ery's shoulder.

  
  


“Aha, well, perhaps they will get tired of it, best not to react so much to it,” he moves back running his hand through my hair, “Come, let's return home yes? I think everything is in order now.”

  
  


Everything seems to blur after we had our night of fun and passion; before I know it, it is barely dawn and we're both loading our supplies onto the boat. It's now my turn to stare at Vesuvia; I didn't have the best past, and I'd run away from the Scourgies when I finally came into Vesuvia under the old Count. I remember how forest-y and snowy the Scourgies were and based on what little Ery's told me and whatever I could find to read at the palace, it seems like Xaranya was gonna be kinda the same too.

  
  


_...Think I'm gonna be all lobugenai_ _like you too, Ery,_ I stare out at the smelly sea docks as he loads in the last sack of our stuff onto the small boat. _...But, it's good to know that you're feeling that too, makes it less lonely._

  
  


“Haa, is that everything, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Umm...” I check the ink I scribbled onto my palm, squinting, “Food?”

  
  


“ _Xæ._ ”

  
  


“Um … 'tools'?”

  
  


“ _Xæ_.”

  
  


“Clothes, too?”

  
  


Ery nods, “ _Xæ._ ”

  
  


I chuckle at the last item scribbled on my hand, “Strap--”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xae,_ ” Ery cuts me off, his face turning a slight pink as he pushes me towards the loading ramp of our boat, “Yes, we have everything, that is good. Once you and I are inside the boat, I will detach the the docking rope, and we shall set sail.”

  
  


“Hehe, I dunno, Ery, are you sure we have--”

  
  


“Yes, I am _sure_ , _Lutzokh Lucio_.”

  
  


_Heh, what a cutie~_

  
  


  
  


  
  


Can I just say that _my god_ does the ocean smell?! No, seriously, how does anyone put up with this smell?

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ , please do not move around,” Ery begs me as I honestly feel like puking where I lay. I was trying to keep myself standing, just looking out over the boat despite the smell of salt and sea _really_ making my stomach turn, but no—I was _not_ gonna let Jules have a one-up on me! “If you move around, it will only make things worse.”

  
  


“No...” I cling onto the boat, trying to fight the urge to cover my mouth, “I gotta...”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo,_ ” my loving tiger drags over an empty bucket, “If you are feeling sick, then I do not mind petting your hair as you--”

  
  


“Nope,” I slowly turn over onto my side, “I'll be _fine,_ I don't need to puke—nope!”

  
  


“ _Lutzokh Lushiyo Montagesson,_ ” Ery's sharp tone made me freeze in my spot as he places his hand onto my metal shoulder, “If you do not turn around this instant I shall do it myself. You are very aware I do _not_ mind being there if you need to relieve yourself in front of my eyes.”

  
  


“JULES ISN'T GONNA WIN OVER ME!”

  
  


As if one of the Arcana—probably the Magician—wanted to get a good laugh out of everything, the boat suddenly takes a sudden dip from the rough waves and I immediately grab the bucket and hurl. Even though Ery's petting my head and saying something foreign but it sounds like reassurances, in between the moments I can speak I grumble, “Fuck you, J—”

  
  


I can only close my eyes as I hurl again—I can't believe Jules won over me on this. About an hour later, as I help Ery clean everything up, I huff, “Don't tell him, okay Ery?”

  
  


“Aha, _Lushiyo_ , there is no need to hold such pride over such menial things.”

  
  


“No, I need to!” I pout even more after dumping out the last rinsing of sea water from the bucket and using the clothespin Ery, thankfully, packed and using it to pinch my nose, “I said to him I wasn't going to, but then I did! He's gonna laugh at me!”

  
  


“Laugh he as he shall,” he coolly counters before hugging me and petting the back of my hair, “But he's not the one with me on this important trip, _you_ are.”

  
  


“Mmmf,” I rest my face onto Ery's chest, “Wha's that supposed to mean?”

  
  


“It means this trip that you're having with me is more important than what Julian- _kos_ does to you afterwards, because Julian- _kos_ is not your _lubaikanya_ , _I_ am.”

  
  


I have _zero_ clue what “ _lubaikanya_ ” means, but that sexy, possessive voice tells me everything I need to know, “Hehe, yeah, that's true.”

  
  


I kiss his nape before glancing out at the sea surrounding us; the wind feels just a tad more chilly, somewhat reminding me of the Scourgies, but it feels different?

  
  


“Is it just me or is this a different kinda cold I'm feeling right now?”

  
  


“It is the cold from the ocean, not from the land,” Ery does his best to explain, “It tends to be just a little more biting, I...”

  
  


Slowly he clasps my metal hand into his and holds it as tightly as he can, “When I was younger, we would often fish near Lake Vroskya for food, when the hailstorms picked up the worst. Perhaps it was nothing, but it always felt as if the cold was even more cold than what we felt from the snow.”

  
  


“Man, I get that I dig summer more, but I never woulda guessed you grew up in someplace icy. I mean, you get so cold and bundle up a lot!”

  
  


“Well, yes, just because one lives in a cold place, that does not mean they are impervious to it.” we break apart from our hug, heading out over to the edge of the boat and continue to stare out at the waves and feeling the wind blow through our hair.

  
  


Eventually, the smell is not so bad anymore; if anything, it's actually nice watching Ery steer the boat all by himself. With the way he's steering her, it's almost like he somehow … remembers?

  
  


“Ah, yes,” he sighs happily after glancing up a the sky, “We are on the right track, just as it were with Asra- _miir_.”

  
  


“You really remember how to go to our first stop?” I ask him in awe, “I thought it was years ago when you went on this trip.”

  
  


“Yes, but even if I am foggy on the events that happened during the Plague, I do remember this trip very, _very_ well,” Ery pauses in deep thought, “It was a memorable voyage, it changed all of my life; I traveled with Asra- _miir_ to what was a foreign land filled with things I was afraid, but learned it was a place of comfort and realization.”

  
I knew Ery had come to Vesuvia with Az from his home country, but he still hadn't told me everything about his past other than it wasn't pleasant, like mine, “Realization?”

  
  


“Yes, my realization that who I am wasn't something going against the Arcana, or wrong,” he nods, seeming very content and daydream-y. “I could never forget this journey, never; it truly changed my mind.”

  
  


“Oh, wow...” my eyes widen in surprise, “Well, yeah, no wonder why you really didn't forget this route.”

  
  


Ery chuckles, “Yes, precisely. Therefore, I do not worry about being lost; this trip is far too important to slip my mind. We will reach Nevivon soon, where it will be much warmer, and we can enjoy our time touring the place.”

  
  


“Oooh~ and that means we get that chance to _steam_ up the hot spring, right?”

  
  


“Well,” Ery clears his throat, adjusting his monocle, “If the situation is _appropriate_ , then, I suppose, _xæ_ we may.”

  
  


The days that follow involve us eating more food, me becoming immune to the smell of the sea, and Ery glancing at the sun or casting a spell to make sure we were on track. Finally, after about a week, I can spot a small town just a few feet away from us.

  
  


“Do you see the port, _Lushiyo_?” Ery calls from inside the small cabin.

  
  


“Yup, yup!” I eagerly turn the wheel, ready to get back on land and have a break from all that water, “Turning 'er right to dock, Cap'n Tiger!”

  
  


“Please dock her gently, _Lushiyo_!”

  
  


“I know how to dock a boat!”

  
  


As Ery gets the rest of our stuff, I tie the dock rope onto the hook of the boat tightly place down the loading ramp for us to walk back and forth on. To my surprise, a pair of elderly women approach the docks and stop at the sides of our unloading ramp. Both of them are wearing some kinda scarf covering their head, like that other old lady who has a hut back in Vesuvia, the, uh, Mazelinka … I think that's her name.

  
  


Anyways, as I'm awkwardly carrying two sacks of our equipment over my shoulders, I stop in my tracks as one of them asks, “Are you one of the boat travelers Ilya and Pasha told us about a few weeks ago?”

  
  


“Oh well,” I straighten my back instinctively; these women radiated the energy of Mama and I was _not_ going to take any chances, “Er, yes, I'm—”

  
  


“We know who you are, dear,” the other one, wearing a orange-y, red head covering, speaks up, “Pashanka and Ilyachka have said _so_ much about you.”

  
  


“Um, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds?”

  
  


This made her friend have a hearty chuckle, “No, no, Lucenzo, it is good things.”

  
  


Before I can do anything, Ery catches up with me and immediately starts, “Ah, _Lushiyo,_ I think we will have to make another trip once the—”

  
  


His attention falls onto the pair of elderly women and his tone sounds excited, “Ah, they're here, _privaktye_ , Bagranivka- _kos ga_ Ekatzanya- _kos_!”

  
  


Steadying himself, Ery shoulders the sacks he's carrying and makes his way down the ramp; after placing the bags down, he bowed to them both and shook both of their hands, “It is such an honor to meet you both! Please, whenever it is possible, tell them that I said thank you for the lodgings for _Lushiyo_ and myself, this would not have been possible without all of your support.”

  
  


“What a sweet young man!” one of them croons before turning towards me and picking up the sacks Ery had placed down, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Lucenzo Montagesson. I am Bagranivka, one of the many denizens who raised Pashanka and Ilyachka, and this is my lover, Ekatzanya. You and Eridæus will be lodging in one of our tourist cabins, free of charge, as friends of those two are friends of ours, as well.”

  
  


Her partner, Ekatzanya, also takes the other sack Ery placed down and gesturing for me to follow, “Come, Lucenzo, you two have a lot to unpack.”

  
  


The place we're crashing is not too bad, it's kinda small, but, I mean, I've been in worse places and it seems like it's home-y even if it's not big or Noddy's palace or anything like that.

  
  


“Ah, _Lushiyo,_ ” Ery reminds me as I'm loosening the rope on one of the food sacks, “Be sure to save a few for our trip, we will stay in Nevivon to prepare and replenish supplies for two weeks and then we will not be traveling by sea, but by horses—so we shall need to ensure our mounts have care as well.”

  
  


“Wait, _horsies_!?” I nearly stop what I'm doing as I look over at Ery in excitement, “I thought we were gonna be stuck on a boat the whole way, but instead we're riding horsies? Oooh, I want a _white_ horsie, but the saddle blanket needs to be crimson red, and the saddle has to be a painted gold—”

  
  


“ _Nenai, Lushiyo,_ ” gentle as ever, Ery declines me as he finishes folding some of our clothes for the weeks here, “This is a personal trip for me, and it is trip about my past; although I understand you would like that, Asra- _miir_ and I did not travel on horses of our choice, we traveled with what was provided and I wish to preserve that for this trip.”

  
  


I dunno why, but something in me, just for a brief moment, felt a bit … I dunno, I almost didn't like it—not that I didn't like what Ery was wanting but something just … I don't know, something kinda hurt. But anyway, I just nod my head, “Oh okay, Ery, yeah any horse is okay, and we can always get my white horse later back in Vesuvia!”

  
  


He lets out a small sigh of relief as he scoots off from the tiny cot, “Then, when you are ready, we shall leave with the elder _kosyii_ to the hot springs establishment. I have already packed the cloth bag for our change of clothes and, ah, the sun ointment that you need, so please make sure you apply it on you before we leave.”

  
  


“Aww, c'mon Ery, you don't wanna put sunscreen on me in public~?”

  
  


“ _Lucio._ ”

  
  


“Hehe, alright.”

  
  


After changing into my leopard-print swimming briefs, draping my fur robe over my shoulder, and slipping on the sandals Ery had packed for me, we both step out of the mini-cabin and wait for the two women to escort us.

  
  


It's always so adorable to see Ery blushing, even if I have to be careful about being too “casual” about showing off my perfect body to everyone in public. He really comes from a place that'd probably kick me out or something if they saw someone dressed in only swimming briefs and robe while waiting to take a dip in some hot water. But, it's also cute seeing what Ery will wear to cover his body up until it's time to dip, too; he likes to wear tank tops and they show off his arms _reallly_ nicely and goes the old swim trunks route, but I know what's hidden underneath so why wouldn't I sneak a peek every now and again?

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_?” his voice snaps me out of my sexy thoughts, “Please pay attention, I see them not too far from us.”

  
  


“Don't worry, don't worry,” I gently nudge his arm with a smile, “I'll pay attention to them, I just like having a look at the sexiest man in the world.”

  
  


“Isn't that your title?”

  
  


“Nope, I'm the sexiest man in Vesuvia—that's a _big_ difference~”

  
  


As serious as Ery seems, I can tell he's trying to hold back a chuckle, “I think you are only flattering me now, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Nonsense, my eyes don't lie! Hey, you wanna know what else doesn't li—”  
  
  


“Good to see you both, Eridæus and Lucenzo!” Ekatzanya calls out to us, waving from afar as her and Bagranivka get close.

  
  


_Damn, just when I was getting to the punchline_... I dramatically give Ery a sad wink, making him shake his head at me.

  
  


“Good afternoon, Ekatzanya- _kos_ and Bagranivka- _kos,_ ” Ery bows his head slightly, “We are ready to go as you can see.”

  
  


“Yes,” Bagranvika nods, staring at me up and down, “Ilyachka was not lying after all, you two are truly like night and day.”

  
  


“It's uh...” I stammer a bit, realizing that if this was Mama and not these two women she probably would have been getting ready to give me a smack offside the head, “Uhhh, just preferences—I just feel, umm, comfortable! That's all!”

  
  


She chuckles at me, “Come, I believe you two will love the hot springs, you might as well bask in it during your temporary stay here.”

  
  


Ery and I both start following them, and while he's focused on where we're going and talking to the older ladies, I'm focused on the place itself. It'd been such a long time since I went somewhere very, very different that _didn't_ involve world conquest or war. It was, I dunno, I think part of me wouldn't mind living in some kinda desert town. The sun feels _great_ on my skin, it's all nice and warm, there's lots of people around and pretty shops … if they take gold coins here, I _could_ buy all of them with even less problems compared to Vesuvia!

  
  


“...And you, Count?” I hear someone ask.

  
  


I shake my head a bit, blinking my eyes to her attention, “Huh, whazzit—wha'd I do?”

  
  


“Please forgive him,” Ery's smile looks like it's stretching ear to ear now, “I think he was enthralled by Nevivon earlier.”

  
  


“Aw, what a youth,” Bagranvika chuckles, “I was asking you what is it in Eridæus that made that change in you, Lucenzo.”

  
  


“Ah … change?” I rub the back of my neck, “Umm … just, um … Ery was nice to me and kinda showed me that being nice wasn't, um, so … bad?”

  
  


“And this,” Ekatzanya chimes in with an even bigger grin, “Happened in a man like yourself? Pashanka and Ilyachka have said so much about you; given how you are, Lucenzo, it is very interesting to see you in person. I knew you loved to show, but I didn't think I'd see you acting so humble.”

  
  


“Oh, eheh, thanks!”

  
  


“Haha, 'humble' Ekatzi? The man is certainly not dressed as such!”

  
  


Ery politely but firmly speaks up, “He is humble where it is important, but I know _Lushiyo_ has always had that comfort with his body. Even with his mother, Morga- _sæn_ , was—”

  
  


I clear my throat, pointing ahead of the group, “Oh, hey, look—is that the hot springs over there?”

  
  


“Don't you have a keen eye?” Ekatzanya slaps me on the back, “Yes it is, we'll show you the place for you two to leave your clothes and leave you two to soak in the soothing waters.”

  
  


The entrance to the hot spring looks desert-y and small, but _wow_ it was nice to see I'm not the only guy that likes to flaunt off what his mama gave him! I think I saw a couple of girls in some bikins, some other guys wearing briefs like me—but they weren't as sexy as me in it, though—and oh? I think I see a section where some people are going to skinny dip...

  
  


Ekatzanya clears her throat, tightly gripping my shoulder, “Don't even think about it, Lucenzo, Ilyachka told me _a lot_ about you.”

  
  


“Eheheh,” I chuckle, trying to dissuade her, even though Ery is giving me a look, “No, no! I wasn't even thinking about it!”

  
  


The two elderly women lead us to the left, down a hallway, and then we got to a clearing; it wasn't too hot, but I could see the inviting, faint steam from the water and a buncha people chattering in a langauge I've never heard before—it sounded sort of like Ery's though.

  
  


I set my robe onto a nearby rock and stretch, absorbing all the heat, “Aww yeah, baby, now _this_ is what paradise is! The heat, the warm water, my sexy body, but _most_ importantly _...”_

  
  


I wade my feet into the warm water and reach my hand out towards Ery, “My _sexy_ tiger's here to make it complete~”

  
  


“Haa, _Lushiyo,_ ” my brown-haired lover takes my hand and wades his feet in next to me, “I truly do love you, but must you insist on this … 'skinny dipping'?”

  
  


“Eryyy, you never know until you try!” I beg him—I'd been wanting us to try swimming naked together at least _one_ time, “Please? C'mon! From the way you've reacted before, I bet that your ol' folks at home wouldn't allow it!”

  
  


Not that Ery's not a serious guy, but sometimes he gets _really_ serious and I think, as I watch his eyebrows come together and his lips curl a little, this is one of those moments, “... _Nenai_ , in fact, it's not something as light as it 'not being allowed.'”

  
  


I'm about to say sorry, but then he shakes his head like he's snapping himself out of something, “Ah, I'm sorry, but yes, _Lushiyo_ , I could not do such a thing in public like this—it's just not something I can bring myself to do.”

  
  


“Hmm,” I casually slip into the water, letting out a content sigh as it relaxes my body, “Then, what about in _private_?”

  
  


“... _Grom'shiya theenizkyaa xorrol,_ ” Ery swears with a smile as he joins me as well, “...I shall think it over, and give you my answer when we are in Vesuvia again.”

  
  


I raise up my pinkie towards him, “You promise?”

  
  


“I bear it on my soul, _Lushiyo_.” Ery nods as he also takes his pinkie and firmly hooks it with mine. “You have my word.”

  
  


“Well, hey,” I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me, “It's not everyday two sexy people get together in a hot spring—let's have a little bit of fun with it!”

  
  


“Ah, and you are implying … games, this time?”

  
  


“Yep, yep~” I give him a tight squeeze before swimming over to where we left our stuff and grabbing the golden ball I'd nabbed from Noddy's palace, “We're gonna play catch—you drop the ball, you lose!”

  
  


I have to stop myself from smiling as Ery's eyes widen a bit in shock, “But if that's a golden ball, it will sink easily in the spring water!”

  
  


“Exactly the point! So,” I stand up on the more shallow ground of the hot spring, making sure Ery got a _good_ view of my chest—it's his _favorite_ thing to look at and one of _my_ favorites to flaunt, “Try to focus, 'kay _tigre_?”

  
  


I toss the ball at Ery, flexing my muscles while I'm at it, and I can hear him trying to protest but inevitably managing to catch the ball and stop it from hitting the water. At first, he seems like he's still piecing everything together, but that trademark little smile of his creeps up and he tosses the ball at me.

  
  


“HEY, NO FAIR!” I yelp as I touch the ball, only to feel it being ice-cold to my hands and dropping it nearby and splashing water all over me, “I didn't say you could use magic!”

  
  


“But it is alright to use your looks?” he counters, now smirking at me.

  
  


“I … _oh,_ ” I shake my hair dry, grab the submerged ball and crack my neck, “It's _on_ now!”

  
  


As we keep playing with each other, getting more riskier and bolder with each throw and catch, a few people join us in on the fun. Some are also with their partners and use their own little tricks to mess with them, others are just friends but have _really_ good aim. At one point, someone puts up some kind of net and we start playing the golden, magic ball hot spring version of water volleyball! I'm the leader of the team with the good looks and Ery's the leader of the ones with the skills, and, before we know it, Ekatzanya heard the commotion and joins us to be our official scorekeeper.

  
  


It's a _really_ close game; lots of water is splashed everywhere, we're all making up on our signature moves and poses, and I'm showing off every single part of me to everyone around, and, of course, to Ery the _most._ He may not sound like it as he catches the ball and tries to do some tricks that nearly makes my team drop it upon touch, but I can tell in those pair of silvers—he's _affected_ alright hehe~

  
  


The game finally ends in a tie, not because we all were able to keep going, but because one of the girls did an oopsie and the ball slips out of her hands and falls into the deepest part of the hot spring.

  
  


“Ah, _kosyii_ ,” Ery announces first, “While this was all very fun and exciting, I think we should take this as a sign from The Arcana to end the game as is. Ekantzanya- _kos_ what is our final scores?”

  
  


She checks what she's been writing down the past hour, “It is evenly split, both sides scored eighteen to eighteen.”

  
  


“Aww, man!” one of the men groans, “C'mon, Eridæus, we gotta break the tie!”

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ it would be irresponsible for us to lose a ball and corrupt the purity of these wonderful hot springs of Nevivon,” Ery explains, “But, must a tie be broken? Couldn't we all celebrate for being so skilled that we ended neck and neck?”

  
  


“Ery,” I chuckle, wading over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek, “But it's also just as fun to break ties!”

  
  


“Yeah!” comes the chorus of support, naturally, since I'm _great_ at charming people.

  
  


“Hmm … then, since we were the leaders of the team,” he faces me with a smile, “No magic, no charming tricks, only our pure physical strength, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I raise an eyebrow at him, “A final challenge, huh? Well, don't say I didn't warn you...”

  
  


I lift my arms up in a striking, fierce, gladiator-like pose and immediately most of the people who've joined us start chanting my name, “You're going up against a _pro_ gold ball player here, baby~”

  
  


Ery parts his two fingers and runs them through his hair, the magic making his pretty bangs get tucked off to the side, “I've been able to handle someone like you fine enough, _Count-okh-sæn._ ”

  
  


_Oh, he's really being spicy those honorific things are used for old people!_ I grit my teeth eagerly as he levitates the ball out from where it sunk, rinses it off, and holds it firmly in his palms.

  
  


Even if it was just some game of volleyball, with a ball made of gold that was a _tad_ heavy, the tension in the air hung so much that you could only hear the sound of water flowing … this game was intense for all of us.

  
  


Maybe a minute passes between us before finally Ery's eyes narrow and, grunting a little bit, he makes the final toss at me. As the shiny ball zooms towards me, I manage to jump up from where I stand in time to catch it and then, after winding up my arms a bit, I toss it right back at him. Maybe it was a minor mistake, but as Ery manages to grab ahold of the ball, he stumbles and then SPLASH!

  
  


He submerges beneath the water and the ball falls out from his hands, with someone nearby him quickly diving to get the ball before it sinks any further. My team won, and the cheering of everyone makes me puff up my chest in pride, especially as Ekatzanya claps and chuckles, “Good show, you two! Good show!”

  
  


But, really, winning the game's nothing compared to the prize I'm intending to get when we're back at the cabin. I wade over to Ery, who's moving his damp hair out of the way from his face as our little group of people start to leave, “You alright, tiger?”

  
  


“Yes, it is … ah, tigers love water,” but before I can say anything, he splashes water at my face. “There, now we are both soaked!”

  
  


“You sneaky cat!” I chuckle, before pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the lips.

  
  


After watching one of the girls put the gold ball back near the rock with my robe, I lean in and whisper into Ery's ear, “Hey, since I won that battle—that means I get a prize right?”

  
  


There's a bit of a silence, but I can tell it's Ery planning something as I feel his hands trail down my back and rub my hips, “...Yes, of course, _Lutzokh._ ”

  
  


***

  
  


It seems like us drying ourselves, making sure we changed into our spare clothes, and washing up in the shower all flies by so fast as the only thing I'm processing now is being pinned onto the bed and feeling Ery's lips on mine as his slick-covered fingers rub me down there. He's taken off my metal arm, like he always does, so I'm left with my real arm to hold and touch him with as he starts kissing the other parts of my body; my neck, my pecs … heh, I did one _hell_ of a job as I shiver from feeling his tongue lick my pecs and then my nipples.

  
  


“Hey, E-Ery...” my voice trembles a little bit as he _really_ flicks his tongue around on my left pec, “Easy, there, I know I got you all eager 'n' all, but don't you wanna _savor_ me slowly, y'know?”

  
  


He draws his head back, staring up at me with his now assertive, commanding gaze, “And what if I wish to savor your intensely, _Lutzokh_? Is there something you intend to do?”

  
  


“Oh, um...” I throw my head back as Ery bites down on my pec and then sucks on the mark for a bit.

  
  


“Ah, _Lutzokh,_ ” his lowered voice whispers into my ear as I feel his fingers slowly trailing down from my thing down towards the open spot below, “You're really liking this tonight; yours was so excited that my hand's already covered—perhaps I didn't need the lotion~”

  
  


“No, hey...” I try to keep my voice steady as Ery slowly and gently slips two of his finger inside of me and begins loosening me up. “Ery...”

  
  


“Ah, do forgive me, I have been meaning to update you, but I've slowly been mastering the body spell little by little. Today was … aha, well, I suppose I'll let you feel it,” he took his left palm and grasped mine with it, “Close your eyes, I'll let you feel it all, okay _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


Despite the fact that _two_ of his fingers keep poking me where it feels good, I slowly exhale and shut my eyes and try to focus my thoughts on the warmth of Ery's palm holding mine. Quickly, that warmth turned into something else...

  
  


“God, Ery...” I half-chuckle, feeling myself getting even more turned on as he moved his fingers faster, “It's … that's so—ahh...”

  
  


“Yes, it is pleasing,” Ery kisses my torso and pauses, slipping in a third finger inside of me, “But not enough to do anything proper, yet. But, _soon, Lutzokh_...”

  
  


He gets quiet but I don't need him to talk anymore, my feeling of pleasure and his are all meshing together and it's getting harder for me to think straight. Quickly, Ery pulls out his fingers and I hear the sound of him fumbling with clothes as he finally gets the strapon tightly onto himself. Leaning forward again, rubbing the toy up against me, he kisses me on the lips and asks, “Would you like your prize now, _Lutzokh Lushiyo Montagesson_?”

  
  


I snake my arm around him, “Ery don't tease me—hurry and put it in already!”

  
  


“Aha, you're so spoiled as always, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


Ery spreads my legs apart just a little more before gripping onto them and slowly sliding the toy inside of me. The lotion helps a lot, but feeling the strapon's long, slightly lumpy shape makes me let out constricted gasps as I still try to keep my voice down and not lose my composure, even if it's pointless in the end. Whatever Ery doesn't show much to others, he shows it with me and I feel every bit of him from the toy and the spell as he starts moving his hips against me the moment the toy's all the way in.

  
  


“Ery...” I cry out softly, vainly reaching my hand towards him, “Ery … hold me … hold me...”

  
  


He takes a quick breath of air before moving closer so I can wrap my arm around him and drowns me in deep kisses. Knowing that no one was gonna hear me much with me being muffled, I stop controlling myself and let the muffled groans escape me. Ery's all twitchy and I can feel it in my own body, and he keeps getting more twitchy because he can feel me too.

  
  


That's why I _love_ this spell he uses; we _both_ feel each other, and if I'm feeling good, he'll be able to feel it even if he can't be actually inside of me just yet. I can feel him getting harder and ready to spill inside of me, while he can feel the part of my body that wants to do nothing else but suck him in because he's _my_ boyfriend and the greatest person I fell in love with.

  
  


_Shit, nooo..._ I want to beg aloud as he starts moving faster, _Nooo, Ery! If you keep doing that, it's gonna be too soon! Ery, slow down!_

  
  


“Mnngh!” I grunt, hoping Ery moves his head back to breath but it's clear to me now that he's just breathing through his nose to manage.

  
  


_Nooo, you're being so mean—ahh!_ The cry that wants to come out of me never does as I'm desperately sucking on Ery's tongue and wrap my legs around his waist, wanting to feel _more_ of him.

  
  


_Move faster,_ I beg quietly, panting aloud as Ery finally draws his head back away from me to breathe.

  
  


“ _Lutzokh_...” his voice sounds like he's about ready to lose it, too, “Bear it just a little longer.”

  
  


“No ... you're going too fast...”

  
  


Ery bites down on my nape, “But that is the request you made on Hallow's Eve that night, yes?”

  
  


“N—”

  
  


He picks up the pace, cutting me off as he repeats to me, “'You know what would be _really_ hot, Ery? If you just forced me to hold back while you kept going at it. Yeah, yeah, I know you're worried about me, but I could take it just fine—especially since it's from you~' That is what you said to me, _Lutzokh_ , and so, I am fulfilling your wishes as always. It is rude to push away someone who is giving you what you, are you not aware of this?”

  
  


I'm not able to talk anymore; the only thing coming out of my mouth are my muffled noises as I want to do nothing more than let out something as the waves of pleasure take over my body and my mind. He's staring down at me, and it's only making it worse as I feel the shape of the—no, _his_ shape. It's _him_ that is inside of me, and I can feel it rubbing up against me inside as I try to hold back and not blow it in front of him. I dig my nails into his back, and I can feel him grip onto me and do the same too; we're both holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow because the spell, his slight noises, my own noises, his thrusts—it all makes us want to hold each other more.

  
  


_Keep going, Ery, god I love you so much!_ I throw my head back as he starts rubbing me with his free hand again. I want to release already, but I'm trying so hard to keep it 'cause I want this feeling to last as long as possible; feeling Ery slip in and out of me, his small little breaths of excitement, his kisses, his bites— _everything._

  
  


In the end, I can't take it anymore, “Ery … Ery...”

  
  


“ _Xae,_ I as well.” he finishes for me before giving me one last deep kiss as we both feel the intense pleasure of both of releasing and letting our minds blank out together. Drained and drowsy from everything, I let Ery lay on top of me of as we cuddled and held each other with the toy still inside of me.

  
  


I know I'm going to be sore the next morning, but having moments like these with Ery make it something I'm not really that bothered by. I don't know what kinda place we're going to tomorrow on those horsies, but I'm gonna be there with him every step of the way. He saved my life way back when, and showed me how to be a better person, I … he's probably the strongest person I know in the world, I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else.

  
  


“Love you, Ery...” I sleepily mumble into his neck, even though he's already passed out. I weakly kiss his shoulder before closing my eyes and finally falling asleep with him, too.

  
  


***

  
  


“ _Lushiyo?_ ”

  
  


“Mmmf?” I groan, half in pain and half asleep. I did say I could handle the soreness tomorrow but OW did my lower half hurt.

  
  


“Come, we have much to pack up for,” Ery urges me, “We must make sure we stock up on our supplies.”

  
  


“I can't feel my ass...”

  
  


“I shall heal you, then, but we must--”

  
  


“Nooo don't heal me, it's kinkier this wayyyy...”

  
  


“Then, _Lutzokh Lushiyo_ , you need to get up and put on clothes so that we may prepare for our long journey to my home country.”

  
  


“Mhm...”

  
  


“ _Lucio._ ”

  
  


I slowly open one eye and grin at him, “If I get a good morning smooch I'll be up and at 'em, tiger.”

  
  


He sighs, but does so and kisses me on the forehead, “I enjoyed last night, too, but we must prioritize, okay _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Yeppp,” I wince a bit in pain as I sit up in the bed and stretch; ho boy, I was gonna have to help clean up too, the lotion leaked out everyone onto the sheets, “Fully awake now, and fully recovered all thanks to a kiss.”

  
  


As he's brushing his hair, Ery frowns, “Are you certain you do not need me to heal you?”

  
  


“N—” as soon as I stand up I stop talking due to my ass screaming at me for last night; it still was kinky though.

  
  


“... _Lushiyo_ \--”

  
  


“Nope!” I wave my hand at Ery as I stiffly walk over to the bathroom to wash myself up and get my arm reattached, “Don't heal me, or else the kink's gonna go away!”

  
  


“But _Lushiyo--_ ”

  
  


“I'll be fine, Ery!” I cut him off before closing the bathroom door and getting into the shower. It wasn't a giant golden bathtub, but, hey, I'd still be having my post sexy times fun either way, hehe.

  
  


Once we both tidied up and were in our usual clothes, Ery began leading me around Nevivion … sorta. He'd never been to this place either, so the best he was doing was reading certain signs and trying to find anything that indicated some general merchant shop or something like it.

  
  


Come to think of it, there's lots of people around here speaking a language I don't know and neither does Ery, but they did sound _kinda_ like Ery's language. Glancing around for a moment, I lean in and whisper, “Hey, Ery, can you understand these guys? Like, at all?”  
  
  


Ery shakes his head, “Ah, only a little, but not enough if we get into a situation that requires so much talking. It is unusual, there are either words I know that are not used the same way we use them, or there are words that I know but they sound just a bit different in spoken speech. It is very disorienting at times.”

  
  


“Huh,” for a second I try to imagine it, “Well, but you're better off than me! Are Bagra-what's-her-face and Ekatz-something coming with us to help?”

  
  


“ _Bagranivka_ and _Ekatzanya_ ,” Ery's smiling even if he is correcting me, “Will not be with us today. I believe the hot springs are booked for today, so it is just us, but I am familiar with these types of markets. So long as we barter and we do not wholly believe the seller's words, we shall manage; please stay by my side, _Lushiyo_ , it is dangerous to get lost in these places.”

  
  


I shrug my shoulders, “Wha' can they do to me?”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo,_ you do not rule this place, and someone could take advantage of both of us; we must stick together.”

  
  


“Alright, alright.”

  
  


The shops we go by remind me _a lot_ of Vesuvia's markets, just people talking in a different language and not as much shop buildings and more like the stuff we see down near the docks or at the Red Market. Oooh, but there are a _lot_ of people selling different animals in _broad_ daylight!

  
  


“C'mon Eryyy, can't we get another pet?” I beg him as we past by another vendor who was selling these hardcore lizards.

  
  


“ _Nenai_ , you already have Mercedes, Melchior, Saffron, and then your horse when we come back home—I do not think Countess _-sæn_ would approve of her palace become, erm, a zoo-house _,”_ Ery digs a piece of paper out of his pocket and adjust his monocle, “Hmm … Lushiyo, what is a food you can eat over and over for a while before tiring of its taste?”

  
  


“Huh?” surprised by his sudden change in subject, I pause for a bit, “Umm … I dunno, Ery? We're low on food now?”

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ and while I know you love ox tartare,e I am not certain you would like it for months on end,” he puts away the piece of paper and starts glancing around, looking for a specific shop, “We're going to be finding a food shop for our supplies, but our horses can only carry so much. So, if there is something besides the tartare that can hold you over, and is not too much weight on our mounts, then I can prepare it here on the day before we head east for Xaranya.”

  
  


“Ah!” Ery stops and faces me, “And clothes, yes? It is going to be very chilly there, _Lushiyo,_ maybe more cold than the Scourgelands, are you going to be okay wearing what I usually see you wear?”

  
  


“Oh, well, just do what you think is best, Ery!” I reassure him, taking my hand and ruffling his hair, “I mean, yeah, maybe I'll say a few words, but if you need me to eat that soup for weeks straight I'll do it because I love you!”

  
  


I flash him a smirk, “And well, you can get me a coat if you want, but I can handle the cold fine, and besides, if you get me a coat, you're gonna cover me up, and what's the fun in that?”

  
  


“Then, one thick, fluffy fur coat from head to toe is what I shall purchase.”

  
  


“Heyyy, I'm just saying!” I run after him as he pushes my hand away and starts playfully speed-walking ahead of me. “Hehe, sooo, are we gonna get more of that soup? Also, bartering? Y'know, I could barter _real_ good back in Vesuvia, how about lettin' me do some talking—er, well, if the person can speak Common.”

  
  


“I do not know if we will find someone who is fluent in Common,” his arm locks around mine as we head further away from the noisy streets and to a place that reminds me of the back-alleys of Vesuvia, “But, if we do encounter someone, then I will let you—I trust you regardless, _Lushiyo._ ”

  
  


It never stops making my heart throb whenever he says stuff like that; way back when, Ery used to be afraid of me and … well, I didn't really blame him. I wasn't always the best person, and I made a lot of oopsies … _bad_ oopsies, and sometimes, Ery felt like maybe I'd do the same to him, too. But, I worked hard for him, and that was always something he said because he really did trust me back then.

  
  


“Mwah~” I kiss the side of his head, “You're the best, Ery! Sooo, are we there yet, though?”

  
  


“Aha, well,” Ery looks ahead of us, “Almost … perhaps? I think we are not too far, provided they haven't changed where they set up their shop. I only have Julian- _kos_ and Portia- _kos'_ words to reference where the person we're looking for is and it has been years since they saw this merchant, but they claim Ekatzanya- _kos_ and Bagranivka- _kos_ said he was still around.”

  
  


Maybe a couple of minutes after we finally find the guy; he's got some long gray beard, and is wearing some dark green beanie-looking hat and his shop's got a buncha food—I recognize the ox tartare at least! The rest look like … things I've never seen before? Some of them don't even look like you're supposed to eat them … ooh, maybe I can beg Ery to let me try it.

  
  


Ery bows towards the old man, “Hello, do you understand Common, _kosya_?”

  
  


“ _'Kosya'_ … it is has been very long since I heard that tongue,” the old man nods at Ery's question, “You seem familiar, young man. Have you been here before?”

  
  


“Ah, yes, though that was nearly five years ago from now; truly it has been a long time.”

  
  


The merchant lets out a hollow, amused chuckle and turns his back to us, fiddling around with the stuff he's got on display, “Five years is nothing compared to what these eyes have seen. What can I get for you, Xaranian and nobleman?”

  
  


“Nobleman?” I huff, “I'll have you know I'm--”

  
  


“We would like to buy some _Karryoka,_ bone broth, some fruits, some vegetables … ah, and some _Tonneinya_ if you carry it?”

  
  


“ _Karryoka_ and _Tonneinya_ ,” the old merchant lets out a low whistle as he begins searching around for the things Ery asked for, “I've almost forgotten what those words mean, your people really do not show around anymore.”

  
  


“ _Xæ_ , I expect they still reside in Xaranya.”

  
  


“Indeed,” he pops his back before standing up and bending down to search behind more bags and containers of foods, “Anything specific for the fruits and vegetables?”

  
  


“They need to survive the colds, as you know how harsh Xaranya is for its wintertime.”

  
  


“Too, too, well young man.”

  
  


“Ahem!” I clear my throat, “I, the _former Count,_ would like to buy something as well!”

  
  


His shoulders shake as he laughs, and I can't help but scowl a bit as he answers, “And what would you like, Mr. Nobleman?”

  
  


“I, _the former Count,_ want the weird red-looking thing that kinda looks like it's secretly alive,” I point to the main weird food I'd seen out of all the things in his shop, “That thing!”

  
  


Ery lowers my hand down, “Ah, _kosya_ , do not mind him—I think he is just curious about the _Gulolozhin_ , that is all.”

  
  


I stare at Ery, “The wha'?”

  
  


“ _Gulolozhin,_ it is not recommended for trips. Erm … it is eaten only in certain places.”

  
  


“Oookay, so why can't we eat it over in Xaranya?”

  
  


Ery's face turns a light pink as he clears his throat, “Ahem, well it is only eaten between two 'soul-bearers' when the celebrate and seal their vows to each other … in _private_.”

  
  


“ _Ohhh,”_ I try to play it cool, “Uh, yeah what he said! Sorry, um … didn't know much!”

The merchant glances over his shoulder, “A vine-y nobleman, aren't you?”

  
  


“Vine-y?”

  
  


“Ah, _veenixar_ ,” Ery chuckles, “Yes, he is, but it is not in a poor way, at all.”

  
  


“I still don't get how people use the thing you put on salads to mean I'm not old,” I peer over to see the old man still searching for stuff, “Also, what are you digging around for? Did Ery ask for something that's too hard to find?”

  
  


“Oh no, no; I am merely ensuring I gather enough for the both of you. The journey ahead of you will be arduous and you two need to have as much as possible.” he finally grabs at least five sacks worth of food and places them before us—there's a lot of things I don't recognize besides some apples, some pears, bananas, some carrots, broccoli. The rest just looks like things I've never seen before, but I'm kinda eager to try them too? Dunno, they're new and weird-looking and I'm down to try them if Ery makes our meals—maybe he'll let me sneak in a few bites hehe.

  
  


“Will that suffice for the two of you?” the merchant asks.

  
  


I blink in confusion because I was daydreaming about letting Ery spoon feed me after thinking about the kinda stuff he was gonna make from all this, “Um--”

  
  


“ _Xæ_ ,” Ery nods and bows slightly to the man, “ _Grom'shiya_ a _razobo,_ thank you so much—how much are you needing from us?”

  
  


“Let's start at one hundred and fifty Gold.”

  
  


I clear my throat, suavely asserting my dominance by looking at the old merchant straight in the eyes, “How's about we give you ten Gold?”

  
  


He's silent but I think I can his lips twitching like he's about to start laughing.

  
  


“Okay, fine, how about twenty Gold?”

  
  


“Aha, _Lushiyo_ , that's too low,” Ery speaks up, “Ah … could we pay with seventy Gold, _kosya_?”

  
  


“Ninety Gold and no lower, young man.”

“Not even eighty-five Gold would suffice for you, _kosya-sæn_?”

  
  


He seems to stroke his beard in deep thought for at least five minutes, “...Very well, eighty-five.”

  
  


Ery bows again as he pays him up, “Thank you very much.”

  
  


“It is nothing, young man,” he winks at Ery, “A friend of Ilyachi and Pashaki is a friend of mine.”

  
  


“ _Damn_ those two are like rich people around here!” I exclaim in shock as Ery and I leave the food merchant and we start trying to find a trader who's got the warm clothes we're gonna need for the trip. “I mean _seriously_ does everyone know them here? I mean, it's cool and all, but I mean how can they know _them,_ but not _me? Everyone_ knows who I am!”

  
  


“Well, _Lushiyo,_ this is Julian- _kos_ and Portia- _kos_ home place, so of course they would be very well-known. But I am grateful for that, it has made our shopping and trip so much easier—I don't think most merchants would have tolerated things like that, otherwise,” Ery explains to me as we end up sitting down on some stone bench together to take a bit of a breather, “I did not foresee these sacks would be so heavy; we may have to do our winter clothes shopping tomorrow, unless you feel we can manage?”

  
  


“Ahh,” I stretch and get into a more comfy relaxing position on the bench, “I dunno? I feel like we can, even if I'm all sweaty 'n' smelly right now. If we get the clothes and stuff umm … like, it helps umm … leave more room for us to do more stuff together before we leave.”

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ it would … but then to strain our--”

  
  


“Also, um,” I interrupt him, “...You and _a lot_ of people have kept saying this horsie trip is gonna be rough and stuff, so … that's also why I kinda wanna just … get this over with and have time to relax with you, you know?”

  
  


In the small bit of silence that falls between us, Ery smiles slightly and stares into my eyes as he thinks. I'm not really sure what's going on in his head, but I'm sure it was probably about me—because who wouldn't be thinking about me—and he runs his hand through my hair, “Then, for your sake, and for us having more time to enjoy the sights, yes—let us carry these things and find the 'fur trader.' The Devorak- _syii_ said he would be in the southern part of the market central, so perhaps the route we're going is fine enough.”

  
  


My brunette magician stands up from his seat and grabs about half of the sacks the old merchant gave us, “Come, I believe the landmark they said was a certain store that had unusual paintings on it. I am certain if we move now, we should be able to find it before the sun sets.”

  
  


I grab the remaining sacks, “Yeah, that's the spirit, Ery! Sooo, what kinda paintings are we talking about? The stuff we see back at the cave? The kinda paintings I'd order for myself back at Noddy's palace?”

  
  


“Hmm, I am not certain how one would describe them...” Ery trails off as we keep going further south into the Nevivon market square, “...It is a lot of things? I think some could look like what we see in the caves of Vesuvia, yet … some, from what I remember being told to me to from the Devorak- _syii,_ would look like something like you'd order too, _Lushiyo._ I think they are paintings that look chaotic at first, but the more you look at it and walk around, the more beautiful it looks.”

  
  


His eyes light up, “Actually, yes, in Xaranya, we would often make those paintings on particular celebrations of certain Arcana as a means of commemorating them and showcasing the ability of man to create order from chaos, chaos from order, all in the form of a picture. It was a very lovely tradition we practiced, perhaps, if you'd like, we could try it together sometime, _Lushiyo?_ ”

  
  


“Oooh, yeah!” I exclaim, “Can we finger paint it, too?”

  
  


“Aha yes, we usually finger paint or very minimalistic brushes for such a celebration, as it is the primary tools of our ancestors, so it is necessary to honor that.”

  
  


“Hell yeah, I'm gonna make the _best_ finger painting in the world!”

  
  


Ery and I have a good chat and laugh about planning when we can do the painting and what kinda things we'd need for it when we finally found where the fur trader is—turns out he was actually passed out asleep next to the wall with a buncha drawings all over it. I kinda liked it, it had a buncha pretty colors everywhere like the caves in Vesuvia, just like Ery said, but he was also right about how you'd step to the left a little and see something totally different … yeahhh, that was neat.

  
  


I let Ery do most of the bartering this time around, 'cause it seemed like if I tried to do what I did with the old merchant, this guy would cause us some trouble. Not that I couldn't handle it, but I wanna respect Ery. He kinda gave me the look of “let me talk to him please, _Lushiyo_ ,” as we were getting close to the guy. Anyway, we get a nice pair of thick, fluffy brown coats; I get the coat made from boar fur, just like I used to wear back in the Scourgies! It was really sweet of Ery, and the things was sooo soft, I was rubbing my face all over it as we were walking back home—almost bumped into a wall because of it too because it was _that_ soft!

  
  


The moment we're back at cabin, inside our small little room, I flop onto the bed and let myself cuddle the fluffy coat as I listen to the sound of Ery taking a few of our stuff and start prepping something to eat for tonight, “Mmf, wha'cha makin', Ery?”

  
  


“Ah, ox tartare, for you,” he answers and I hear the sound of another pot or pan being placed onto the stove and the _fwoosh_ of him casting some fire spell to heat things up, “The next days coming will be us preparing while having time to relax whenever we can, so I wished to make you something you can eat—at least while we are still here in Nevivon, of course.”

  
  


“That's really sweet of you,” I open my eyes, watching him move back and forth between the sacks of food and cooking things to the stove, “But hey, you don't have to worry about me so much, Ery. I _really_ can handle everything, even if it's gonna be different.”

  
  


“Ah it is...” he stops cutting the pieces of carrots and frowns at me, “...'Different' is underestimating it, _Lushiyo._ Where I hail from is … it will, how do the say? 'Flip your world upside down?' At least a fair amount, it will do that. So, I apologize for worrying, but I want to make sure it won't be too difficult for you.”

  
  


As he's making his way past the bed, I grab Ery's hand, “Hey, Ery, I mean it, okay? I got this.”

  
  


“...” he grabs my hand really tightly, “... _Xæ,_ very well, _Lushiyo._ ”

  
  


“Hey, did you pack any spoons?”

  
  


“Ah, spoons? Er, I believe I took one of your golden ones, but why do you ask?”

  
  


I roll over onto my back, pulling him on top of me, “If this is gonna be a night of us relaxing, then how's about a bit of you feeding me? I'll feed you too, though~”

  
  


He pries his hand out of mine as he moves off the bed, “Shall it _only_ be feeding you your tartare and _nothing_ more, _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


“If that's what you want it to be, baby~”

  
  


“Haha, very well.”

  
  


Once I moved my coat outta the way, so I wouldn't get it dirty with tartare, I lean back against the pillows and just feel so calm as Ery sits next to me and feeds me the tartare. Not that I've never felt people service me, but with Ery it just feels more … great. More … like, passionate. Or maybe that part is just because I'm really trying to hold back but I feel like being sexy with so much right now.

  
  


Okay, that, and also … I want him to relax a bit too. Maybe me making funny faces at him while he's feeding me will help. I dunno what it is, but I know he seems to be worried about something, about me—even though I told him that I can take it.

  
  


_Wonder what's up, Ery?_ I think to myself as I swallow down another big spoonful of ox tartare, _Well, whatever it is, you know I'll be fine—I'll always be fine somehow._

  
  


After I've finished up my meal, Ery's about to get up but I manage to stop him, “Hey, if it's _my_ turn to feed you, that means it's _your_ turn to relax.”

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ I can--”

  
  


“Nope!” I manage to push him aside a bit and get enough wiggle room to squirm outta the bed and get up before him, “Can't stop me now, I'm getting your food!”

  
  


“It is,” he gets into a small fit of laughter as I'm already at the stove, “The wooden bowl? I made myself a _Tonneinya_ … ah, I think it is called 'porridge' in Common.”

  
  


I grab the bowl, staring at the soppy-looking food with meaty bits in it—kinda looked like chicken, “Oooh but what is this anyway?”

  
  


“It is … a test food?” Ery gets comfortable on the pillows as he watches me stir the stuff a little, “I just wanted to make sure I remembered the recipe. We made that as a meals on long hunting treks, or long supply treks, even, when winter hit us with all her might. The _Tonneinya_ is great in keeping one warm, it is even made as a chewable if you mix it with enough _Burreno_ and hot water.”

  
  


“Ohhh and that's why you were making sure I didn't mind the broth and stuff for a lot of days earlier?”

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ foods like these are just easier to make when one is trying to survive and do not have much novelties around. The places we will be trekking through are very … desolate, not many people live there like you see in Vesuvia or Nevivon, and I don't think it has changed much given how that area of the world is,” he opens his mouth once I put the spoon near it and makes an adorable slurping noise as he swallows his portion of food, “It was something else entirely, coming from a place like that to Vesuvia, back then.”

  
  


“Kinda makes me wish I...” I fumble a bit in my words, “...Kinda makes me wish I knew you better back then Ery. Maybe I could've, I dunno … helped you out more, if I did bother to know you.”

  
  


“Well, even so,” he pats my thigh gently, “I am glad we met, even if it had to be for a second time, long after the Red Plague simmered down. I went through so much together with you, _Lushiyo,_ and I would not change it—even if the Arcana tried to will it. I do not regret the way things have turned out now...”

  
  


Ery laughs as he has to open his mouth and swallow another spoonful of broth first before continuing, “Even this, us feeding each other is a pleasant moment that I would not change for the world.”

  
  


I finish feeding him and we have a nice moment of just relaxing and cuddling in the shower together for the rest of the night. The last bit of our relaxation days at Nevivon aren't too bad, I don't think I wouldn't mind having a vacation home here like Noddy has with her summer palace near the Sea of Persephia. It's always nice, hot, and sunny over here and so there's a buncha sand dunes everywhere that are a nice for walking around in and makin' a buncha footprints everywhere.

  
  


“Hey, Ery!” I call over to him, pointing at my masterpiece as we're taking a walk in one of the tourist sand dune areas, “Look, I made the footprint of a mega-boar!”

  
  


He strolls over, obviously impressed with my work, “Ah, you really are a man of arts and crafts, _Lushiyo;_ if you'd like, I could make a sketch of this for us to bring home?”

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait,” I extend my hand out like I'm stopping him, “If you're gonna draw...”

  
  


I take off my shirt and take a sexy laying down pose next to the footprint, “Okay, there we go~ _now_ you can start drawing!”

  
  


More days pass and we eventually end up seeing all the small town had to offer besides its hot springs, busy markets, and sand dunes until we were making sure we had all the supplies ready. But, today was _special—_ we'd finally get to meet our horsies!

  
  


“Do we get to name them?” I ask him as we're making our way to the stables.

  
  


“Ah, I would not be so sure—they are the merchant's horses after all, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Okay, but I wanna name mine Edgar! Tell him I can pay him if he doesn't speak Common!”

  
  


“Well,” Ery opens the stable doors and gestures for me to walk ahead, “If we are allowed that by the horse-keeper, then we will call your horse 'Edgar.'”

  
  


The guy leaning against the wall nearby suddenly looks up and stares straight at Ery, “ _Akyorotets?_ ”

  
  


“Ah, yes,” he nods a bit stiffly, “That would be me, yes, and here with me is--”

  
  


The guy in drab gets up and beckons us, “Come, the mares are down this way.”

  
  


“Not much of a talker, is he?” I whisper to Ery as we do what the guy says.

  
  


“Yes, but I suppose he is a horse-keeper oriented on … 'business over pleasure,' as the say,” Ery counters, “I do not think it means he's trying to be unpleasant.”

  
  


“Yeahhh, but I wanna talk to him!”

  
  


“Ah, _Lushiyo_ , you wanted to name your horse if we could, yes?”

  
  


“Oh, yeah!” I speed up my pace, being just beside the guy leading us to our horsies, “Hey, so, can we name these horsi—er, I mean—horses?”

  
  


The guy keeps walking, I don't even think he blinks, “The mares do not have names.”

  
  


“Sooo, we can name them?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“Okay so I want mine to be called 'Edgar' from now on!”

  
  


“It's a mare.”

  
  


I huff at him, “So? Why wouldn't she like being called 'Edgar'?!”

  
  


The guy only nods his head at me, but no matter what kinda icebreakers I throw at him, he doesn't really open up. Feeling defeated, and maybe just a bit offended, I retreat back to Ery's side, “Well, at least I'm getting Edgar.”

  
  


Ery smiles, covering his mouth to stifle down his laugh, “Yes, that is good at least; it is very generous of them to let you give a name to the horse.”

  
  


“What're you gonna name yours, Ery?”

  
  


“Ah...” he stares up at the roof of the stables for a moment, “I am not sure. I do not think I was even thinking enough to consider a name for my horse. But, I suppose if I were to choose a name, I've always liked the name 'Eloise.'”

  
  


“Ooh fancy-schmancy,” I roll the name off my tongue, “Eloise and Edgar! I _love_ it, it sounds just like us!”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ , maybe we should wait a bit before considering on having a pair of horses for us to keep,” Ery's staring down the line of stables in deep thought, “We already have so many, but perhaps we could have a pair when we move out to The Dark Forest?”

  
  


“Yeah...” an image of Ery and I riding in around in the trees together and then cozying up in a clearing together pops into my head, “...Alrighty, I can wait that long; I don't mind it.”

  
  


“They are here,” the stable guy interrupts just as Ery's about to say something to me, “The two mares, are they sufficient to you, Akyorotets?”

  
  


The two horsies look beautiful; one of them is faded gray and white color that looks like the mixed up paint I've seen Ery make whenever he's making his sculptures and the other one is a golden-brown like color.

  
  


“Edgar!” I call out eagerly to the golden-brown horsie and begin stroking her forehead and mane, “Nice to meet you, girlie, my name's Lucio, but you can call me 'daddy' if you like! You have three brothers: Mercedes, Melchior, Saffron, and you and your sister Eloise can be part of our family, too—someday!”

  
  


“...unruly colt.” is what I pick up from the stable guy murmuring and while Ery's doing his best to stay nice and polite, him closing his eyes and fixing his monocle is the tell he's feeling anything but those two things.

  
  


“I think he just loves creatures with his soul,” Ery counters, maintaining a civil smile, “But _arazobo,_ yes, these mares look perfect and have a thick enough coat—they can handle the ice?”

  
  


The drabby guy nods, “They have feathered feet, Akyorotets, and the thickest of fur—we've used them exclusively for trips far east from Nevivon. So long as you drop them off at the stable in Zentsure, they will carry you and your partner for your whole journey.”

  
  


Ery bows, “I sincerely thank you, _kosya_. Please send my gratitude once more to Julian- _kos._ ”

  
  


Once the guy's outta earshot from us, I turn towards him while petting Edgar gently, “Hey, he knows Jules?”

  
  


“ _Xæ_ , I believe he taught Julian- _kos_ about animal keeping and it seemed he also helped make Julian _-kos_ behave a bit better—aha, I believe from what Julian _-kos_ told me about this man, the Doctor would have been more problematic than he is now.”

  
  


“Heh,” I nuzzle the side of Edgar's head as she blows her nose into my neck, “Maybe that guy shoulda been around for me to straighten out Az—Az wasn't always such a goody two-shoes, y'know.”

  
  


The other horse, Eloise, paws the ground before letting Ery pet her neck; slowly, I watch Ery trail his hand behind her ears and then I hear Eloise let out that relaxed, content snort as he replies, “I'm sure he would have done an excellent job.”

  
  


In the corner of my eye, I watch Ery murmur something in his language to Eloise's ears before drawing his head back and giving her one last pet on the forehead, “Well, do you feel ready now, _Lushiyo_? They're going to be our companions for our whole journey, but I think these mares will be able to carry us well.”

  
  


Edgar nudges her head at me and I step back, “Yeah, I'm fine with everything; we've got cute horses, good food, good clothes to keep warm, and we have our horsies—what could go wrong?”

  
  


He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, “...Then, what shall we do for our last night here in Nevivon?”

  
  


“...” I lean over, pulling Ery in for a kiss and whispering into his ear, “Did Bagri and Ekatzi say the hot springs are open at night?”

  
  


“...They can make arrangements, is what they said.”

  
  


***

  
  


Something about feeling Ery's hands all over my body, our bodies half-submerged in the warming waters of the hot spring as the water hugs around our bodies as we move behind the covering of rocks. Ery had us be behind the rocks, just because he really wanted that privacy..

  
  


“ _Luztokh_ , let me take off your arm.” Ery's soft whisper sends goosebumps down my arms as he kisses my neck and I hear the faint hiss of my metal arm being deactivated.

  
  


One-armed and helpless … if it was anyone else but Ery I would've hated it, but everything about him made me feel so safe, even if we weren't at our cabin.

  
  


He places my arm offside from the rocks and traces one of his fingers down my chest, “You are so beautiful, _Lutzokh_ , I really feel like you do not understand how beautiful you are, at times.”

  
  


“Ery...” is the only thing I can say as he tugs at my pec and pinches me, his sexy chuckle making me want to pin him down and take him inside of me already.

  
  


“Oh, you are whimpering a little now,” he places his lips onto my pec, gently sucking the base and letting out a content, amused hum, “I only asked you to take off your arm and said how beautiful you are and you are getting like this?”

  
  


“That's 'cause you're saying it too sexy...” I whine as he slowly moves down my torso, leaving multiple bites and kisses as he heads further down towards my stomach. “Ery … touch me more...”

  
  


“'Touch you more?'” he repeats back, acting like he's so innocent, “But the rest of your body is covered by the water, so how can I touch what the waters are already touching?”

  
  


“You know...” I shiver as he licks my other pec again and bites down, “Khh … you _know_ what I mean Eryyy … don't make me be subtle...”

  
  


“ _Oh_?” his voice lowers and I can already feel myself twitching, like my thing's about to leak at any moment, “So you wish to say it, _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


“Yes, just...” I cover my face, trying to surpress the urge to make a loud groan in pleasure as he deliberately, lightly grazes his fingers around my thighs and gropes my thing, “Just touch me and put something inside me already! Your fingers, your--”

  
  


“Enough.” Ery cuts me off with a kiss and a muffled moan leaves me as I feel his hand wrap around my thing and start rubbing it while using his free hand to rub against my hole, causing me to move my hips up against his fingers and wrap my right arm around the back of his neck.

  
  


As he moves back for air, I beg him, “Ery, I wanna feel you. Lemme feel you already!”

  
  


“How rude and impatient, _Lutzokh,_ ” Ery stops touching me and rests his hand against the wall of the rock I'm resting my back against. “I'm over here indulging in you and your need to be so public and you do nothing but demand things? I'm already touching you as you asked, this is going to be our last night together here, so we must savor it and take it as fluid as the waters surrounding us.”

  
  


_Oh no if he's going into this mode..._ I can only pant at him in silence, stuck just staring at his eyes; he looks so assertive and smirk-y, like he's got me trapped in the hot spring with him and that's what he wanted all along.

  
  


“Ery...”

  
  


His smirk draws back even wider, “ _Lushiyo_ , I know I've not been saying much about Xaranya, because I wish for you to see it with your own eyes, but … I see I must make one thing clear: we might not be able to have another moment like this.”

  
  


I cover my mouth again as he squeezes me tightly and then starts rubbing the hand holding my junk even faster as he continues, “Things like this are done in privacy, far away from the tribe, and within the boundaries of someone's home or somewhere remote and we may not have a moment like that. There's also … I haven't told my family much about certain things of myself, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


He suddenly stops, kissing me on the lips, “So, please indulge me this time tonight and letting me hold you, touch you, and plunge inside of you slowly. Also...”

  
  


An excited, soft groan of pleasure escapes as he presses himself up against and I finally _feel_ it this time; Ery's thing up against me, it feels so warm, so real … I stare up at him, “How long...?”

  
  


“Ah, only for an hour, but I have been able to hold it fine, without straining myself,” he kisses the top of my forehead, “...I, too, feel so eager, but I want to make this last tonight.”

  
  


“Ery, let's...” I keep staring over at his crotch, “...Let's switch, I … I'm gonna break if I don't have something from you inside me.”

  
  


“But if it is your mouth that is feeling that, wouldn't my--”

  
  


“ _Ery_.” I pull him in closer until we're both pressing our foreheads up against each other, “I've never had _you_ inside my mouth like this; lemme have it, I wanna feel it.”

  
  


He shivers a little bit, “You make me feel far too eager at times, _Lutzokh Lucio_.”

  
  


We take a moment of Ery propping himself up against the shallower end of the hot spring and gripping his hand onto the edge of the stone bank as I kiss his chest and gently cup his thing with my right hand. Feeling how warm it is, its weight, seeing it hard and erect above the surface of the water...

  
  


“Ery, relax, okay?” I look up at him, and glance over at his right hand, “...And if you wanna grab my hair at any point, then don't hesitate either, _tigre_.”

  
  


I lick my lips and chuckle, “I know how to breathe through my nose _just_ fine.”

  
  


I kiss the top of his rod before closing my eyes, drawing in a breathe of air before taking all of him inside my mouth. So many sensations run through me—it's hard to keep track of them all; of course, there's pleasure, just sheer amounts of pleasure because I can feel Ery filling up my throat, but then there's the fact I can feel his warmth … I can feel him twitching and I can hear him covering his mouth and probably saying something.

  
  


I feel my throat tighten, and something inside swells up more as Ery gets even more turned on the further I go down. I've done this before; first it was just with a banana and on myself 'cause I wanted to brag, but then I played around with people plus Valerius. The only thing that worried me is how I was supposed to handle all of this, handle that the person I love the most was inside of me and I could feel the reactions without having to use a spell this one night.

  
  


“ _Lutzokh..._ ” Ery's voice sounds faint to me because I'm so focused, “...Don't move, please. I … if you...”

  
  


I slowly draw my head back to regain any air I forgot to breathe during my thoughts and listen to Ery's soft, constrained breaths; it was just like how he and I wanted things … he was actually able to feel me like I could with him.

  
  


“...Hey,” I chuckle softly and kiss his shoulder, “You can let it out okay, Ery? I really … heh, I think I'm gonna probably lose it when you do, too, but that's okay. I'm pretty tough, and I know how to take a few marks—I mean, Mama didn't just have her staff for sh--”

  
  


Outta nowhere, Ery's hand shoots out and snakes around the back of my head; I can already feel myself getting hard as his fingertips dig into my scalp just a little bit before he forces my head back down on his rod. Well, he kinda missed it, but it's his first time actually having one so I don't mind moving my head and opening my mouth again to take all of him inside me.

  
  


Everything else just feels like water; things just go one way no matter what you do and it feels so good to just have Ery reaching the back of my throat and feeling how warm he was inside of me. It's addicting; knowing how he wanted _this_ in the future only turns me on more. I choke out more groans of pleasure and hum, making sure Ery felt more on top of what he was feeling already. He's so, so twitchy, and I can already feel myself leak as he starts leaking inside of my mouth, too.

  
  


_No, I can't take it now..._ I swallow, digging my toes in to steady myself and let my throat squeeze Ery. The slight sting of him pulling my hair makes me hum a bit before drawing my head back and licking whatever was leftover and dripping out.

  
  


“Feels great, doesn't it Ery?” I gasp, grinning at him, “...You feel ready enough to let out the real stuff this time?”

  
  


“... _Lutzokh,_ what if I desire to let that portion out inside the other part of your body?”

  
  


“Oh, you mean my hiney?” I chuckle and move a bit further into the water, resting my head on his thigh, “Dunno, I kinda liked the thought of you putting that in me after--”

  
  


“I wish to do that _first_ , _Lutzokh_ ,” he runs his hand through my hair, “Won't you lean against the bank and let me do so? I will not be so harsh and reckless with this, I promise.”

  
  


I only nod at him before positioning myself with my back towards him and leaning over the bank of the hot spring so I can steady myself with my one arm. I shiver as I feel him kissing my back and rubbing himself up against me, slowly.

  
  


“ _Lutzokh,_ ” Ery trails his hand down my ass and starts rubbing it up against my hole again, “I want to make sure this is done safely; so...”

  
  


He slips in one of his fingers, “Tell me if it hurts, I know we forgot our lotion tonight.”

  
  


“Haa~” I half let out a groan and laugh as his finger prods against my spot, “I've taken a few things raw before, Ery, don't worry so … much...”

  
  


“...Is that an invitation?”

  
  


“ _Hey_ ,” I glance over my shoulder, staring at him with the most serious face I've ever made in my life, “I'm finally getting to feel you, too, Ery. What's a little bit of pain in the morning gonna do, huh?”

  
  


“For you to say something like that,” Ery grips onto my waist, and I can already feel myself grind against him just a little bit as I feel his length resting against me, “Then, you are responsible for _everything_ that happens tonight.”

  
  


Only a silent gasp leaves me as Ery slowly forces himself inside of me; it stings like hell, it feels like something's stabbing me on the inside, but I _love_ it. He feels so thick, so warm, and I can already feel myself wanting to clamp down on him just so I can feel more of his shape inside of me.

  
  


“Ery...” I lower my head and bury into my arm to resist the temptation to let my voice out, “Ery … it's so big, you're really, really big...”

  
  


“Really?” Ery purrs before his breath hitches and I can feel him shiver, “I think you are flattering me, _Luztokh_...”

  
  


“Nooo, I'm not...” a small groan escapes me the moment I can feel every inch of him is now inside; he's resting there and his breaths sound so shaky and trembly like mine; he's feeling it too, I wonder how he feels, “Hey, Ery … how is it? Does it feel good?”

  
  


“It … yes...” he keeps having to draw breaths of composure, “...It really does.”

  
  


“It's the b—” I'm cut off as Ery adjusts his position, “It's the best … isn't it? No one else can beat that, huh Ery?”

  
  


“No,” he makes my body tremble as he kisses the back of my ear and murmurs, “No one in the entire realm could ever compare to you.”

  
  


“Then haha~” I press myself up against him, “...Starting moving, already … I just want … to feel you.”

  
  


“ _Nenai_ , if I move like this you will bleed.”

  
  


“ _Do it_ ,” I beg him, “Ery … I'm gonna lose it, I told you wanna feel you and I'm finally feeling it. ...Please, do it … let me bleed.”

  
  


“No~” his voice lowers and a muffled whine leaves me as Ery replies, “If I go slow, not only are you unharmed, but I can hear you act more desperate like this.”

  
  


“N-no, Ery, n--”

  
  


I can feel his thing rubbing up against me; the sweet feeling of that sting of taking him raw turns me on even more and I want him to go harder, _faster_ , I want to feel every bit of him moving inside of me and marking me, but it's so painfully slow. I know he won't listen to me if I beg, but I'm already leaking out as he continues gently moving his hips against me. I clamp down on him, moving my hips in time with his, but slipping up every now and again and going too fast because I can't control myself anymore.

  
  


I want to shout for him to go deep inside of me and make me so sore that I get turned on when I get on Edgar's saddle.

  
  


I want to cry out and tell him I love him, that I love him so much, and this is heaven; Ery is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life and now, _finally_ , I can feel his warmth, the blood running through his veins inside of me instead of some toy—it's no longer just some happy future in the distance, it's happening _now_ in this hot spring of ours.

  
  


“E-Ery,” I choke out, my eyes watering up as I can feel my nips perking up, and the urge to not be quiet anymore and let out my pent up feelings rise, “Please, Ery, please … let me feel it alreadyyy, please, I'm begging you!”

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ we've only started _Lutzokh;_ how can we enjoy this moment of being able to feel each other's worth if we go so quickly, hm~?”

  
  


“We can do it over and over again...” I glance over at him, “Until you're too tired and I can't walk … Ery, I--”

  
  


Maybe, secretly, Ery was getting riled up by me, but the next thing I know he's finally doing it.

  
  


“Ohh, Ery~” I cry out, not able to hold back anymore as he moves so much faster, and I grind my hips up against him, “Ery … Ery … harder, you feel so _good_...”

  
  


“You truly...” Ery lets out a hiss of pleasure, “You truly have no shame, _Lutzokh_ , aha...”

  
  


The sound of the water splashing as Ery smacks his hips into me, the sensation of his teeth digging into my skin, the sting of feeling himself rub me inside my tightly all blurs together to the point I can't think anymore. All I feel is nothing but heaven; it's like I died and didn't stick around as a ghost, I got to be somewhere happy and somewhere that has so much warmth filling me up that I can't help but want more, _more._

  
  


At one point, Ery twitches inside of me for the last time and then I can finally feel it the warm, thick stream of him pouring out into me as he buries his face into my shoulder and bites down hard. Something's trailing down my legs, probably a mix of my own seed and maybe a bit of blood but it doesn't matter. It stings so much, but every part of my body feels so content.

  
  


“Ery … kiss me … I want a kiss ...” I plead.

  
  


Tenderly as always, he helps me reposition myself and a muffled, kiss-filled groan escapes me as his length goes inside me just a little bit deeper as readjust my position. His fingers are now gently tracing the curves of my body as I feel him slowly pulsing more of himself inside me. As we both draw back for air, Ery chuckles, “...I am glad to see and hear, you feel just as good as I do right now, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


“Always have, baby...” my chest heaves up and down with my heavy breaths, “Always have … so, hey, we're going to go again right? 'Cause I just want...”

  
  


My face flushes in embarrassment, and, for the first time in a while, I feel really vulnerable in front of Ery, “I want to remember this, you know? ...I wanna remember it so that way when I feel like hell tomorrow, I remember it's because I got to feel your … aliveness in me tonight. So … we're gonna do it again, right?”

  
  


He kisses me on the lips, “ _Xæ_ , though … I'd hate to make a mess in the hot spring, so...”

  
  


Ery leans in closer and smirks, “You can keep all of it _inside_ , correct?”

  
  


I use my arm to grab his shoulder and clench onto it tightly, “...Even if I can't, then use a spell on me. I want every. Single. Drop.”

  
  


I don't know what time it is anymore by the time we're done or how many rounds we end up doing for the rest of the night in the hot spring. All I can process in my hazy, drained, somewhat sleepy state is that my ass feels like someone stabbed it with a giant knife and split it open, but I love it. I feel full, because Ery used a spell on me to make sure everything he let out inside of me would stay in for the rest of the night; the thick stuff feels a bit colder now, but it's alright because I love feeling it being kept inside as I slowly stagger towards the rocks where Ery left my detached arm.

  
  


“ _Lutzokh_ ,” he comes over to my side, picking up my arm and reattaching it for me, but eyeing my crotch, “Ah, if only I had more left inside of me I would happily give you more; it seems like you're only exciting yourself more.”

  
  


“Haha...” I take a quick breath before resting up against the entrance wall to the hot spring, “...There's still one more part of me that could get more, you know...”

  
  


I think that was the fastest time I'd seen Ery's silver eyes just burn with his hidden sexy, tiger passion as he quickly took my hand and we end up speed-walking back to our cabin. Inside the bath tub, I have my legs spread apart, my metal arm detached again, and I'm letting Ery rub the quick hard-on I got after our rounds. I'm not really sure what was supposed to come out, but I don't care at this point; I didn't get much inside my mouth and whatever ended up on that man's fingers was gonna be _mine_ to swallow.

  
  


“I'm … Ery, it's--” I shudder deeply, the sensations of pleasure rocking me to my core as I release myself all over Ery's hand. I can feel my insides twitching too, and more noises leave me as I still feel the heavy weight of Ery's fluid inside of me.

  
  


“You're really enjoying yourself,” Ery's smiling at me sexily as I take his hand and begin licking and sucking every last drop I got all over it, “What a shame I don't have anymore to give for tonight, _Lutzokh Lucio_ ; though, I must say, you are so greedy~”

  
  


“Mmngh...” I suck on three of his fingers before drawing back, “I finally got to feel you, Ery, why wouldn't I be you're the--”

  
  


I clasp his fingers, now covered in my drool, with mine, “...You're the one thing I want the most, so … I'm … gonna want everything about you … you know?”

  
  


I kiss the back of his palm and finish getting every last bit of him in me as we do our final shower. As I'm about to fall asleep in his arms tonight, I stare up at the ceiling in bliss.

  
  


_I want more of this, someday,_ I tell myself silently as I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep. _One day, Ery, we won't need to worry about something like that vanishing the next day. You're the greatest magician in the world, so don't give up, okay?_

  
  


Slowly, my world fades to black just as I nuzzle his hair one last time.

  
  


***

 _  
“_ Oww...” I grunt as I steady myself on Edgar's saddle; Ery guides Eloise towards me and reaches his hand out to gently pat my lower back.

  
  


“...Are you really going to be alright doing all of this, _Lushiyo_?” he asks me in concern, “I know you must be in a lot of pain.”

  
  


“Yeah, but,” I grin at him, “You know what happened last night~ Besides, maybe there'll be a nice _bumpy_ trail along the way and I can really--”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xæ,_ I see that you are just as dandy as you always are,” Ery interrupts me, laughing, “But yes I … enjoyed last night. I think it was a nice way to celebrate before today.”

  
  


He stares at the cargo load Edgar's got on her tack, while looking back at the little mini-wagon Eloise will be pulling, “It seems our supplies are ready, too...”

  
  


Ery glances back at Nevivon, “Are you ready, _Lushiyo_? From this point onward, things will be very different than what you saw these past weeks.”

  
  


I click my tongue, making Edgar start walking ahead of Eloise and Ery, “ _Born_ ready, Ery.”


	2. Old Sights, New Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kosya - address used for someone who is a stranger,   
> sakh - honorific used to denote affection, usually used with people younger than the speaker or their animals/pets. 
> 
> sæn - honorific denoting high formality/respect.

I am Akyorotets Eridæus, the man on the golden-colored horse and grunting “ow!” almost every five minutes ahead of me is my partner, Montagesson Lutzokh Lucio. We have been together for almost two years, and while I couldn't be more happier than anyone with him, I am worried.

  
  


We are on a long trek, together, to my home country Xaranya; it is the place I grew up in for almost eighteen years of my life before Asra- _miir_ , the magician from Vesuvia, visited my tribe and convinced me to leave and join him in that country. While we are still surrounded by the blaring sun, the sparse amounts of cacti, the sandy dunes, and the occasional buzzards picking away at long deceased carrion, I can sense it—the sensation of the world changing, slowly but surely, as we head further out east. I suppose, yes, that is one of my main concerns, the concern directed to my partner.

  
  


Lucio and I both hail from isolated tribes of the snow; he came from a place further south from Vesuvia called the Scourgelands, or the “Sourgies,” as he often likes to call that place. The problem is, while he may have some memories of desolate tribe life and culture, the tribe he came from were more of conquerors, but this is not how the tribes of Xaranya are. The place I hail from puts diplomacy and territory above all, we gather for food, hunt, and we make peace—the only times a fight has been necessary was when a tribe crossed the territory of another but seldom did we ever erupt into war in the time I lived in Xaranya.

  
  


Xaranya is very, very different from the West—Vesuvia, The Scourgelands, Nevivon. It is a place where we take certain values from the West and inverse them, and I cannot help but think that the shift from the loudness and flamboyance of the West to a shift of quiet and humility may be jarring for _Lushiyo_. This whole time, during the sea trip we made to Nevivon, and our weeks in Nevivon to relax and re-stock our supplies, I have been doing my best to lightly warn him of the changes ahead. Even if he has reassured me so much throughout our stay, with the way _Lushiyo_ reacted to the horse-keeper from before...

  
  


A huffy whinny leaves from my mare, “Eloise,” and I gently pat her neck, “My apologies, my dear companion, I do not mean to project my nervous energy onto you.”

  
  


“Heyyy, Eryyyyy!” Lucio's voice is a distant as he and “Edgar,” the name he gave to his golden mare, are a little bit ahead of us, “Don't be a slowpoke, you're missing so many cool stuff to see out here! Also, I miss youuu!”

  
  


“Ah, I shall hasten our pace in a moment!” I call back to him as loud as I can manage; clicking my tongue, I prompt Eloise into a trot and begin murmuring to her as we catch up.

  
  


“I am just so worried about him,” I explain to her listening ears, “I want him to be able to handle a culture that goes against what he's made himself accustomed to. I would hate for the others to cause him grief, maybe even give him un-pleasantries on accident just because of clash of cultures. He says he can handle it, but my heart … truly, I see ourselves becoming soul-bearers for each other in the future. His my world to me, _Eloisakh_ , and I only want him happy.”

  
  


I point towards Lucio, who seems to be whistling an unknown tune I do not recognize, “See, _Eloisakh_? That is a man of pure heart, and I cherish every moment I can see that from him—it's just what he deserves, and I shall do everything in my power granted by the Arcana to give _Lushiyo_ this.”

  
  


“Erryyyyy!”

  
  


“Aha, just wait a moment for us, _Lushiyo_!” I call back before gently petting Eloise.

  
  


“Thank you for listening to me for a small moment, graceful mare- _sakh_.” I whisper my thanks before whistling to her. Eloise quickens her pace to a much quicker trot and in about a few minutes, we're side-by-side to Lucio and Edgar again.

  
  


“Man, I thought I'd lose you too, Ery!” Lucio sighs in relief, “I'd only have Edgar to talk about my hehe _'back'_ with but I don't think she's thattt into it.”

  
  


As if she understood him, Edgar then let out a disgruntled snort.

  
  


“See? She's glad you're here too!”

  
  


I glance around instinctively; it is simply part of the culture I was raised in to not be so verbal about intimate subjects like last night, “Aha, well … we are out in the open, someone could hear.”

  
  


“Eh, but who cares if they hear about that—ow!” Lucio chuckles, “Listen, that was the _best_ night I ever had in my life, and _no one's_ ever gonna beat it! Like, _no one,_ Ery!”

  
  


“Ah, I, erm...” I pause a moment, still checking our surroundings, “I much prefer to not speak so freely of this, but I, too, enjoyed our last night in Nevivon. It was … wonderful.”

  
  


As if my body wanted to remind me of the aftermath of casting the spell on myself for so long, my head began to ache in pain once more, “Ah … but we will not be able to do it again for a while. I'm afraid, for now, my body does not handle it so well when I use it for so long.”

  
  


“Hey, that's alright, Ery,” with a slight tilt of the reins, Lucio gets Edgar closer towards us and rests his hand on my saddle horn, “I don't mind waiting. The fact we even got to have that that night was … great. I mean, I know I usually get you in my mouth but this time it was … yeah, it was just great—so that's all that matters.”

  
  


I gingerly rest my hand atop of his, “I am glad to hear that, _Lushiyo_. Then, I hope our patience grows our fruit in the meantime.”

  
  


“...Hey, what's wrong?”

  
  


_Ah, he can read through me now?_ I blink at him in surprise, “Ah, I'm sorry, what do you mean?”

  
  


“I … dunno?” Lucio shrugs his shoulders, “Just … dunno, something's tellin' me you don't feel too good, Ery, that's all.”

  
  


“Oh, I see,” I nod, staring off at the trail ahead of us, “...Ah, well, I am a bit nervous, but … it is alright, I think. I've been nervous with you before, but we made it out together in the end so I am doing my best to remember that as we travel closer to my old home.”

  
  


“I mean it, Ery, I can take it, whatever you're worried—you saw what I've had to take before.”

  
  


Images of what once were perilous, real situations evading imminent danger from an all powerful, evil Arcana, the world bieng engulfed in a sickly crimson mist that were now distant, unpleasant memories flash into my mind, “ _Xæ_ , I have, and I've seen you live. I shall remember that as well.”

  
  


_Forgive me, Lushiyo_ , once again, I stroke Eloise's mane in apology, _I just cannot help but fret over you regardless._

  
  


A low whistle escapes him as a strong, chilly wind blows through us, “Brrr, chilly; are we going to be camping out here?”

  
  


“It depends if the sun is already setting and how far we are...” I glance up at the horizon above us; the sun is slowly on its rise into the sky, “If there is enough light, then I think we may be able to reach Zentsure. It is a small town, like Nevivon, but it is more … quiet, I think.”

  
  


“Eh?” Lucio's eyebrows furrow, “But Nevivon's not as loud as Vesuvia, though.”

  
  


“No, it's...” I frown, the old memories of my travels flooding back as I try to explain, “Vesuvia, Nevivon … those places are baked in The Sun; the warmth of her rays reaches all and it, in turn, makes the town … different. Xaranya, Zentsure, Golashiya, Raynee—these places are not so within the reach of The Sun, and so … the towns are different. We are accustomed to the snow and The Moon, that is what I mean by 'quiet.'”

  
  


Even though I'm focusing on the trail ahead of us, shivering a little as the air begins to grow colder, I glance from the corner of my eye and see Lucio trying his best to process everything I said. If there has been one thing I have learned and dealt with in my relationship with _Lushiyo_ , it is our language barrier. Xaranian language is different than Common because we focus more on the concept of something as opposed to its definitions. I say, “we are accustomed to the snow and The Moon,” not in just the physical sense of the weather but it is … spiritual, is the best word I can describe it, and I am very aware it can get confusing, especially for someone like _Lushiyo_.

  
  


“Sooo...” he's pausing again, “Umm … are they … like el Brute? Or something?”

  
  


“Ah, well, yes I suppose?” I tap my monocle in thought, “...Sort of. I think certain elements are present in the far East, but it's not a completely accurate picture...”

  
  


_Ah, if only there was a—ah, grom'shiya, how could I possibly forget?_

  
  


“Ahh, _Lushiyo_ ,” I nod, reaffirming my sudden epiphany, “It is like the horse-keeper in Nevivon who did not talk much; that is the 'quiet,' but it is more than just not wanting to talk it is … their way of life and acting?”

  
  


Something in his golden eyes flickers with a recognition as Lucio replies, “ _Oh_ … huh.”

  
  


He then stretches his back and arms, temporarily letting his hands off of Edgar's reins, and the casual grin returns to his face, “Well, I'm glad I've got you on my side Ery, or else I woulda really been lost on all this.”

  
  


“It is alright if you're nervous, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Well, yeah, I am, but it's hard to be nervous when you're with me, you know?”

  
  


_He's really changed so much..._ I nod at him in silence. _I wonder if you see it, Lushiyo, how you face your fears just a little bit more than you used to?_

  
  


We continue going down the trek until having to make brief stop a few miles in when I feel the wind shifting from chilly to a frosty bite and the skies above us turn into a melancholic gray.

  
  


_Ah yes,_ I can already feel my hair standing up as I rummage through Eloise's cart for my thick, furry coat, _This is the cold I remember from long ago; it still is just as biting as it ever were—it is as if nothing changed while I was away._

  
  


I slip on the thick coat and look over at Lucio, who's grooming and feeding Edgar and Eloise, “ _Lushiyo,_ it will only be colder from here, are you certain you do not want to wear your boar coat?”

  
  


He waves his hand at me, “This ain't nothing on me, Ery! Whatever comes our way, I'll be able to take it!”

  
  


I really … did not want to push him, but something in me just...

  
  


I grab his coat from our belongings and head over to where he and the horses are. Eloise shakes her head as I can feel the small drizzle of snowflakes starting to come down on us as I gently usher Lucio's coat into his hands, “...Please, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


Lucio's lips seem to purse in every direction possible before he finally concedes and slips on the fur coat, “I love you that much, Ery, so okay, but really I woulda been okay.”

  
  


“I know, but I was worried and...” I give him a sheepish smile, “The coat complements your beauty well, too.”

  
  


Lucio's face is a little bit red as he puffs his chest up and re-mounts back on Edgar, “Well, okay, fineee–wearing it isn't _too_ bad anyways.”

  
  


I reattach Eloise's tack to the wagon, gently petting her, before getting back on, “Yes, there is always an advantage to everything.”

  
  


It is strange to feel the shift of the world around you on horseback, to watch the warm sands and sun-beaten deserts shift into the cloudier, frost-biting, forest-ridden lands of the places of snow. The wind has picked up even more so now, and the only tells of sunlight I can make out as Lucio and I continue our long trek is the paleness of the clouds.

  
  


Lucio does not appear to be so bothered by this; in fact, even as I sense the shift of the land and the atmosphere around us, it's as if he either cannot feel it himself or perhaps isn't afraid, “Mmmf, man this coat is making me kinda sweaty.”

  
  


“Is that all you are feeling, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Hmm...” he shrugs his shoulders, “Well, yeah? I mean, I'm not really feeling that chilly.”

  
  


“Ah, you truly are impervious to the cold.”

  
  


“Yeah, but don't throw snow at me though!” Lucio quickly reminds me, “Just 'cause I can handle some winds and hailstorms doesn't mean I want snow all over my body!”

  
  


“What is it you said that one time?” I flash him a playful grin, “That 'a good spar can warm a person up?'”

  
  


“Heh, were you wanting to spar with me, Ery?”

  
  


I chuckle, “ _Nenai, nenai,_ that was just a jest; I do not have the strength in me to manage a spar today—not after the night at the hot springs.”

  
  


My heart throbs as I watch that wide smile creep onto Lucio's face; last night, I managed to channel the spell long enough to the point I could properly feel the man in front of me just like someone who was born a man would have. It was one of the most emotional and pleasuring memories I had with Lucio so far, and while I don't mind its memory being etched into my conscious until we both turn into dust, part of me knows I must not think on it so much.

  
  


I know far too well that I must be patient so that I may recreate such feelings of intense bliss and amour from our last night at Nevivon, but I can already feel the dull ache festering in the core of my soul; I miss it, it's something far, far better than what any minor feeling spell or toy could procure … even just staring at _Lushiyo,_ the sensations and noises remain and tantalize my mind, teasing it. Even if most people would have found Lucio mumbling in pain every five minutes a nuisance, I could never feel that way because I know what it is alluding to—how could I forget his bold, reckless invitation just because he was that happy with our situation as well?

  
  


“Is that why you are so relaxed?” I accidentally ask aloud. “Ah, I'm--”

  
  


Lucio turns towards me, “Huh? 'Why I'm so relaxed' on what?”

  
  


“Ah,” I feel my face heat up in embarrassment, “Why you don't sense it? The change between the lands of The Sun towards the lands of The Moon, the change from Vesuvia to the horse-keeper; all do not startle you much because what we have … overpowers it all?”

  
  


“Oh!” his shoulders shake as he laughs “Well, duh, yeah, Ery! I mean … I dunno, especially last night, I just know it'll all be okay no matter how scary it is?”

  
  


I nod, “I see it more clearly now, _arazobo Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I look around us; the scenery of the forest is slowly overtaking the scenery of the sands as the mountain range ahead of us nears closer and closer, “I suppose for me, it is just something I am sensitive to, because I grew up on one side and then stayed on the other. But, it is reassuring to know you will be able to handle yourself fine.”

  
  


“It's actually kinda … cool?” he shrugs his shoulders, “I mean, to think a few or so-ish hours we were in sandy places and now it's looking more like snowy, it doesn't really scare me.”

  
  


I frown; something in Lucio's tone tells me he's not fully understanding what he will have to adjust to and face, but I decide against pressing the subject any further, “ _Xæ_ , although it was something I, myself, struggled with, I do know that is the much better approach to take when it comes to new things such as this.”

  
  


We continue on horseback for about three more hours until I can see the sky and the tops of the trees change color. Thankfully, the slight powder of snow had stopped, leaving only the biting chill of the winds to combat, but this was nothing a simple heating spell couldn't take care of.

  
  


I mutter the warmth incantation and feel the loving embrace of heat envelope Lucio, myself, and our horses; in this small bubble I have conjured, the howling of the evening wind dies down completely, unable to pass through.

  
  


“Ahh~” Lucio sighs contently as he slips off his thick coat and props it on the forest floor as a makeshift pillow and blanket, “Finally, can take this thing off!”

  
  


He gently pets the spot next to him, partially covered by the coat, “C'mere, Ery, it's not a snuggle party without ya, you know~”

  
  


I smile, “Just one moment, I want to ensure we are safe...”

  
  


One last murmuring leaves me as I summon a small, spiked barrier around us to deter any potential thieves before placing my coat next to Lucio's and laying down right next to him. I rest my head atop of his shoulder, lay my hand on his bare chest and kiss his neck, “...I want to thank you for coming along with me, _Lutzokh_.”

“I'd go anywhere with you, Ery, even if it was a forest with a buncha icky, gross beetles—you know that.” he kisses the top of my hair.

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ but I still wanted to show my deepest appreciation regardless; this trip is truly something special to me and I know it's not easy to impose on someone,” I close my eyes, feeling the drowsiness from last night and today taking their toll on my body, “Ah … but I feel almost afraid to sleep tonight.”

  
  


“Oh,” Lucio pulls me in closer, shifting his position as he wraps his other arm around, “What're you scared for, tiger? You've got claws and a fierce bite, so if anyone wanted to mess with us, we'd be fine.”

  
  


“Ah, no, it's more...” I trail off, murmuring into his neck, “Well, yes, it has simply been a long time since I slept out here; the last time was about five years ago with Asra- _miir_ , but also … as I said, I really can't stop thinking about the hot springs.”

  
  


I can feel something ache as Lucio whispers into my ear, “You know, the offer on a spar still stands~”

  
  


“ _Nenai_ ,” I insist, my words staring to jumble together like a spectrum of paint, “It'll make it worse … I just want nothing more than to feel that; to recreate that night and never stop … to hear those words you said to me again … yes, if The Arcana placed me inside an unending loop where I would always relive last night, I would be in utmost joy...”

  
  


A tingling sensation runs down my neck and shoulders as I feel Lucio's metal fingers run through my hair, “You sound _really_ cute when you're sleepy, Ery; _really, really,_ cute.”

  
  


“Would you too, _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“Would you relive it too?”

  
  


“Oh, yeah, but … I'd like to just be able to keep having it once you're able to.”

  
  


“What if … I can't?”

  
  


“Nah, you can,” he nuzzles me one last time before I feel him shifting to fall asleep as well, “If you were able to do that at the hot springs, then you'll be able to forever someday—just gotta keep at it, Ery, but I'll be there with you.”

  
  


“ _Xæ_ , goodnight _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


“'Night, tiger~” a _mwah_ leaves him as he gives me one last kiss before I fall asleep.   
  
  


We awoke early the next morning, taking care to feed, groom, and clean the hooves of Edgar and Eloise before setting out on the next portion of our trek to Zentsure. The environment continued to shift and, once again, tiny flakes begin to pour from the skies and lightly dust the ground and the tops of our heads and the mares' heads on our walk. It is a beautiful sight on the eyes, the white just brings a sense of home and ease for myself, though I am not certain how I could convey it properly in Common. The _pit-pat_ of the horses' feet as they trudge their way through the mix of brown and whitened earth below us, the light wind that bites ones ears, and watching the strands of the fur coat blow alongside it … yes, it had been so long since I last saw such things and it is so refreshing to see them again.

  
  


I sigh happily, “Strangely, I feel part of me missed this … what about you, _Lutzokh_? I know you have never felt too homesick, but did you ever miss the snow?”

  
  


“Oh, umm...” Lucio stares up at his hair, “I'm … not sure? I, uh, I dunno … never really thought about snow that much, I guess?”

  
  


He then stuck his tongue out, letting some of the snowflakes land on it before swallowing, “It's just as cold-tasting as I remember though!”

  
  


I chuckle, “Ah, I don't remember being told to do that in my tribe, though we were told to let the snow melt into our palms, to show that fire exists inside man.”

  
  


Lucio raises an eyebrow, “As someone who may have set a few things on fire--”

  
  


“Ah, no, no, a different kind of fire, _Lushiyo,_ ” I quickly try to correct him, “Ah the … 'warmth' I think? That's what 'fire' means.”

  
  


“Ohh! That's actually really cute—hey, do you think we could do it together?”

  
  


“Ahaha, I do not see why we couldn't—er, perhaps, when we are not on horseback as we are right now, though,” I nod; the idea was a very sweet one and I am not opposed to it. I look ahead of us again, trying to gauge how far away we are from Zentsure. The mountain range is closer now, but I cannot discern the lantern light, the town's landmark.

  
  


“Ah, maybe this will take a bit longer than I thought,” I frown, “If this snow does not let up we may end up needing shelter if a hailstorm decides to reveal itself to us.”

  
  


“Pff, hailstorm-sh'mailstorm, we're heading closer to the forest, right?” Lucio points over to the trees approaching us, “There's probably some kinda den we can crash at, or we can make a den together.”

  
  


I feel him lightly prod his elbow against my arm, “Y'know, Ery, some people back over in Vesuvia do a little somethin' called 'pillow fort making,' and while this isn't exactly gonna be a pillow fort...”

  
  


“It would be too cold for me to do more than build our shelter, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Not if we warm up with a spar~”

  
  


“ _Lucio_.”

  
  


“Hehe, okay, okay~”

  
  


Luckily, we do manage to find a large, abandoned bear's den and set up another resting camp inside the taiga forest. I feed Edgar and Eloise first after setting up the protective and warmth spells around all of us as expected before rummaging in the numerous pre-prepared, frozen meals I made back at Nevivon for the both of us. The fire Lucio was kindling finally roars with life as it lights the darkness of the bear's den and using the spare rack, I place our small, wooden bowls to be warmed up.

  
  


“Bone broth for the both of us tonight, plus...” I dig into my pocket and hand him the medium-sized, soft, maroon-colored bean, “A _Karryoka_ to hold you over if you are cold.”

  
  


“Ooh,” Lucio scruntizes the bean just a bit too close to the fire, “This is a _Karaoke-ka?_ ”

  
  


“ _Karryoka_ ,” I correct him gently, rolling the “r” sound strongly while I moved his arm just a bit more away from the flames, “We would often scavenge these as much as we can, they were so, so vital to us on winter gatherings or huntings since they could also help our bodies in resisting the cold. I am only going to take a small bite tonight because I, myself, am feeling a bit chilly, but ideally—since I only bought six total—it is best if we save it only for the most dire of emergencies.”

  
  


Smelling the steam from our frozen bone broth soups, I delicately remove the bowls and place them in front of us to sip. I place the _Karryoka_ in my lap, slowly sipping the warm ox-bone broth contently before taking a small bite of the bean.

  
  


“It sounds like you guys had it rough 'n' stuff,” Lucio comments seemingly out of nowhere. I glance over at him and see he's still holding onto the _Karryoka_ and staring at it, “Y'know … like you really had to scrape by and fight.”

  
  


“Ah, well, yes,” I nod, thinking back on my old memories, “But that is the way it is, living in Xaranya; we all must survive the cold together.”

  
  


“Yeah...” Lucio slips the bean into his pocket and rubs the back of his neck, “I mean … Mama was the tribe leader, you know? And in the Scourgies we kinda mostly conquered each other or other tribes—we were the most feared though, of course, because it's Mama … she really knew how to be fierce and tough.”

  
  


He suddenly leans back against the den's wall, unusually silent, which prompts me to ask, “...Are you feeling guilty, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Umm … I dunno?” slowly, he takes the bowl and takes a small sip, “I guess I just … it just sounds rough and I feel bad that you went through that.”

  
  


“Aha, well, it is not all that bad; after all, it was my way of life, but living in Vesuvia, I no longer need to keep living like that—just like you do not have to, either,” I gently prod his arm, “Please, make sure you eat? We need our strength tomorrow and perhaps the next day; the closer we get to Zentsure, the more likely it is we may have to bear hailstorms.”

  
  


It was as if The Arcana had listened to me, and we both could hear the faint howling of the strong winds outside our protective bubble, “Ah, it seems I am being agreed with. So, please do not trouble yourself about that, _Lushiyo;_ just because we grew up a bit differently does not mean it is something ill, it is something to celebrate.”

  
  


“Yeah...” he slowly nods in agreement, “You're probably right, Ery. Welp, _bon appetit_.”

  
  


Watching him drink his broth with this lighting and from this angle … the contrast of his body and the flames of our fire really emphasizes his physical contours; particularly his chest, his torso, his face.

  
  


_Just how long has it been since I felt this way, since I watched him like this?_ I ask myself, my heart racing in fervor, _It is as if I have traveled back to that time upon our first meeting in Vesuvia, our first time in the Arcana Realm … but so much more stronger? He does not have to do so much as smile and already, I am in such a state._

  
  


I finish the last of my helpings before wiping my mouth with the spare cloth and standing just at the border of the spell's boundaries to collect snow into the wooden bowl to melt into water to clean it, _Yes, truly, things are the same yet different this time. It has only been two years, but I wonder … is the time to start calling Lushiyo not just my 'partner' but my 'soul-bearer' coming sooner than I imagined? But, such a title is only reserved for such … certain, deep contexts, I truly do not know._

  
  


I place the wooden bowl back on the rack, watching the pile of fluffy, white snow whittle down into clear water and tug at my cloak, _...Perhaps I leave it be, and let The Arcana decide when I feel it is time to call Lushiyo such a thing._

  
  


Carefully, I remove the wooden bowl and let it cool a moment before swirling the water around and dumping it outside and repeating this one more time for good measure—we could at least rinse the bowls out and wash them proper at Zentsure when we had access to a proper sink with soap again. As I'm setting down my bowl again for the last melt, I watch _Lushiyo_ mimic the same process I was doing, waiting for the snow to fill up his bowl, “Is this somethin' else you did back then, Ery?”

  
  


I nod before looking back at my bowl to watch the snow melt, “ _Xæ_ , it was and I feel … it probably still is. It was resourceful, especially if we were not near any water source or if it was too cold and dangerous to walk far.”

  
  


“You guys ever … you know, make shaved ice with this?”

  
  


“Ah, yes, but not very often—only on occasions that were not serious or we were in 'bountiful harvest.' Ah that is, you are talking about putting a sweet substance onto the ice, yes _Lushiyo?_ ”

  
  


“Yeah, that's what I was talking about,” he brings his bowl back and sets it onto the rack too and watches it melt, “I don't think I ever saw that 'til I was in Vesuvia though and tried something out, with a bit of Az's help—for once, the white-haired worm didn't pull one up on me that time!”

  
  


“Well, it does seem that one summer outing you once told me about—the picnic fiasco—was another moment he had with you?”

  
  


“Mmf,” Lucio's lips upturn into a slight pout, “Maybe, but he was still laughing at me 'bout the monkeys.”

  
  


I remove my bowl, swirl the water one last time, before dumping it out, “Haha, that is very fair.”

  
  


I place it back in our belongings and lean against the edge of the den's entrance as I watch Lucio swirl the water around before collecting more snow again, “Is The Dark Forest like this?”

  
  


“Hmm, well no, it's not as snowy like this place is—maybe in winter, but it's probably not as cold,” Lucio dumps out his bowl and holds it out, watching the snow pile up again, “But, that's why I wouldn't mind it so much. It's like … nice and pretty, and we get to have it all to ourselves … and I mean, I can always just visit Noddy's place and Vesuvia whenever I need to anyway.”

  
  


_'Need to?'_ I repeat silently in surprise, _I've never heard you discern that, Lushiyo..._

  
  


“'Need to?'” I ask Lucio aloud, “I would have thought you would say you 'wanted to?'”

  
  


He shakes his head as he brings the bowl back inside the bubble and sets it out atop our fire to melt the snow one more time, “Nah … I mean it when I say 'need' to. Dunno, it kinda started happening about a month ago? Just went to Noddy and asked her what it meant when I wanted something but also realized I probably didn't really want it at the same time, and then she tells me this whole, like, want versus need thing and how one's different from the other and stuff. It was kinda confusing, but she basically said the 'want' is me wanting something but not really wanting it, and then the 'need' is me wanting something and actually wanting it like … with you.”

  
  


Lucio takes the bowl off the rack and begins swirling the water around, “Sooo, yeah, I was just … it was something new I learned from her.”

  
  


The moment he dumps his bowl out, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him under his jaw, “...I really hope someday, _Lushiyo_ , you realize how much of a different man you are now, than you were back then.”

  
  


“Aw, Ery,” his voice chokes up, “Hey, I do, I really do … even if sometimes the past hurts a bit, I really do, okay?”

  
  


I only nod at him in silence before I feel Lucio shift, prompting me to stare up at him as he asks, “...You don't wanna do anything tonight?”

  
  


“...Only a kiss, I think.”

  
  


“ _Just_ a kiss?” his lips pull back into a tempting grin, “I mean, we can always--”

  
  


“Just a kiss, please.” I insist, even if a part of me would have loved to take him up on his offer, “We must conserve our strength for tomorrow, it is only going to get more tumultuous from here.”

  
  


Without replying Lucio holds me tightly as we kiss just near the entrance of the den; maybe to most it would not signify anything, but to me it feels so much more different than it had those two years ago. Everything is changing now, while we both have become comfortable, we both have grown to known most of the pieces of each other, something is there and it is growing stronger—much stronger than it was in the past.

  
  


We both draw away for air, and I run my hand through Lucio's blonde hair, “...I can take care of your bowl and I'll join you in rest, soon.”

  
  


“Nah, you go first, Ery, you've done enough work for today—I can take a bit.”

  
  


“But I insist?”

  
  


“No 'but's' about it!”

  
  


I laugh, giving him on last quick kiss on the lips, “ _Xæ, xæ_ , very well, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


Only a few minutes pass as Lucio joins me on our makeshift bed and pillows from our fur coats and we snuggle together as the fire dims out. Whatever worries I feel creeping on me are laid to rest as we both wrap our arms around each other in a comforting, warm embrace.

  
  


***  
  
  


I was lucky enough to awake early, just when the sky was dark enough but the snow was low enough to rouse Lucio awake and get back on Eloise. The former Count was a bit groggy, but he manages to wake up enough to fix himself a bit and get back on Edgar as we start our trek through the forest. Although compared to my memories from those years ago nothing seems to have changed much, it was very interesting to see they had eventually paved down a cobblestone path in the forest and pointed which way in the fork lead to a notorious dead-end Asra _-miir_ and I explored once, and Zentsure, Lucio and I's destination.

  
  


“Wow, how'd you and Az manage having no road at all?” Lucio asks as I explain this change to him.

  
  


“I think I was lucky to have Asra- _miir_ with me, it seemed he was very familiar with this route,” I glance up at the sky to think over my memories, “...Yes, for I was not fully familiar with any of this terrain, but he seemed to have a natural sense of direction when it came to this forest. I do not know how he managed it, but, again, I know my way simply because of the memories. If it were not for that, I would have been lost, so it is very kind of the folk here to provide such a novelty to travelers.”

  
  


“Yeah, that, but also!” Lucio adds eagerly, pointing down to the hooves of Edgar and Eloise, “I love hearing the _clop clop_ instead of _pit pat_ of their hoovies~”

  
  


“Ahaha yes, it is a therapeutic, relaxing sound,” I agree with him, “Though, I think I am impartial to both, whether it is their hooves hitting the earth or other types of ground instead.”

  
  


A few more hours pass of Lucio and I getting our horses near each other so that we may hold our hands in silence, or just talking about simple things. Sometimes, he would ask me questions about why this place has so few people and never got very popular, and I would explain how Xaranya really is a bit cut-off from the rest of the world, and not many dare to travel here due to how cold and dangerous this trek is. I start to get a little worried when I notice the wind pick up and the sky darken immensely, to the point I was about to cast a light spell, but then I finally see it—a little glimmer of a lantern post just about a few feet away from us.

  
  


“Ah, thank the grace of The Priestess,” I sigh with relief before flicking the reins to make Eloise trot faster, “We're almost there, _Lushiyo_ , that light ahead of us is the outpost of Zentsure. Let us hurry the horses, I do not want to be caught in the middle of another hailstorm potentially, not when we're _this_ close to a proper place of shelter and rest.”

  
  


“On it, baby,” Lucio clicks his tongue and flicks Edgar's reins, “C'mon, Eggie, we gotta get a move on here, okay girl?”

  
  


A snort leaves Edgar as she trots ahead of Eloise and Eloise, in turn, does her best to keep her pace with her. The wind is screeching in our ears and I can feel my cloak and my coat flowing in its direction, almost as if the wind wanted to yank the two articles of clothing keeping me warm off of my body. It feels as if an hour passes, but despite the harsh winds and the beginnings of hail, we finally make it to the lantern post, seeing a bundled up, burly, auburn-haired man standing guard.

  
  


“Names and purpose.” he curtly orders us.

  
  


“Akyorotets Eridæus and Montagesson Lucio, we are on our way to Xaranya and Zentsure is our first rest-stop.” I quickly answer him over the chilling, loud winds. The people who inhabited the lands of The Moon tended to prefer upfrontness and concision over formalities, unless you were in a Xaranian tribe, and I think Lucio understood that as my cue to show him how he couldn't talk like he usually does in Vesuvia or Nevivon because I saw him nod at me and keep quiet.

  
  


The outpost guard stares at us for a moment, squinting a bit at Lucio as I am certain Lucio screams the atmosphere for a Western foreigner before nodding, “Welcome to Zentsure, please unmount off your horses. We will take care of them along with their luggage.”

  
  


I nod at the man, getting off Eloise and bowing slightly towards him in thanks; Lucio follows suit after me, albeit being a bit awkward in his bow, as the guard lets out a long, sharp whistle before taking hold of Edgar and Eloise's reins. A loud creak can be heard as the wooden gates are pulled apart open and the three of us head inside the small town of Zentsure. Even though there is a proper cobblestone road now, the town itself has not shifted into a town of The Sun. The isolation, the quietness, the humility, and the initial reserve to those unfamiliar and unknown still runs strong in the atmosphere as Lucio and I are lead to a resting tavern. I thank the guard again for his service, lending him a couple of gold coins before gesturing for _Lushiyo_ to walk ahead of me.

  
  


“Please, go ahead, _Lushiyo_ ,” I insist, “I can manage fine and it is only proper of me to let you go in first.”

  
  


But it seems the brash man has other intentions tonight as he opens the door with a grin and gestures for me to walk ahead, “You've been pampering me too much lately, Ery~”

  
  


_It is a consolation and comfort, that is why, Lutzokh_ , I wish to reply to him but I decide to just say it only to myself, _I am still worried about how you will fare in this place, or even the next; that is why I have been pampering you._

  
I only nod at Lucio and smile at him in genuine appreciation as I walk ahead of him and look to my left, “Ah … yes, the desk is still here, too.”

  
  


A young woman looks up from where she is sitting; I am certain I've never seen here before and she has not for us as she asks, “Welcome, how long would you two like to lodge?”

  
  


“It has been a long time since I lodged here, _kosya_ ,” I sheepishly admit, “What is recommended for a couple traveling to Golashiya?”

  
  


“And how long has it been since you made this travel, Xaranian?”

  
  


Lucio's eyes seem to widen in surprise but I gently squeeze his hand as I reply, “Ah, about five years— _kosya xannkiyash' Xaranyiie?_ ”

  
  


“ _'tto-noga_ ,” she smiles, “It's been a while, but we've had a couple of Xaranians stop by for trade, they don't have the same accent as you, however.”

  
  


“Ah yes, they are likely from the other side of Grom'shiya Arkosii.”

  
  


“Indeed. Now then, if you two wish to travel to Golashiya, I would suggest staying at least a week to recuperate. I assume your partner has never traveled here before, and since it has been five years for you, I should warn you the hailstorms have become more frequent this season, we are not sure why.”

  
  


I bow, “ _Arazobo_ , then we shall stay for a week to recuperate and prepare, how much coins do we need to pay?”

  
  


“For the two of you,” she pauses, fiddling with some bead counter next to her, “It shall be 200 Gold.”

  
  


I am about to dig out of my own pockets, but Lucio stops me, taking the bundle of coins out from his own, “I got this, Ery—hey, uh, here—should be two hundred even.”

  
  


“Haha, how I'm not surprised,” she lightly remarks, counting the coins to ensure we have paid in full. After doing this, she takes a key and hands it to Lucio, “You two are on the second floor, seventh room down to your right—enjoy your stay. At sunrise, our free, self-serve breakfast starts, so I would recommend you two best wake up early.”

  
  


Lucio takes the key, “ _Agrazaba—arossavo—_ um, thanks a lot!”

  
  


I bow towards her, “ _Arazobo, kosya_ , thank you for the stay.”

  
  


As we're both heading up the stairs, I hear Lucio let out a sigh, “Mannn, how'd you keep your cool like that Ery? Like she straight up knew what kinda person you were, you know? Also, it's _so_ hard to say that 'thank you' word—also, what'd she mean by 'I'm not surprised' or something?”

  
  


“Well, while people from my tribe do not often venture this far, a few of the more nomadic tribes do for the purposes of trade—hence her stating my 'accent' was not the same. Also, that wasn't meant as an insult,” I explain, pausing as I try to think of the right way to translate it into Common, “It is … it is her laughing because it is clear you are from the richer West. One of the ways this town knows its tourist is because many tourist folk carry so much gold on them, you do not see that here with the natives or with the people from my tribe, of course, so it was her just making a joke from that.”

  
  


Lucio hands me the key as I approach our door, “Okay, sooo it's 'cause they've never seen someone rich before?”

  
  


“Well, this is a tribe-place remember?” I remind him gently as I unlock the door, “Ah, remember how it was in the Scourgelands for you—you don't really have rich people there yes? Just people who are leaders of your tribe, perhaps a stronger tribe, etcetera. Therefore, to see someone like that and see them following an old stereotype just a little is a bit entertaining for the natives.”

  
  


As Lucio closes and locks the door behind us, I face him and drape my arms around his neck, “We may … tomorrow, if we join for the free breakfast, you may get attention like that. I want you to be aware of this, so you do not think it is these people making fun of you, but rather they are just fascinated and it is just something interesting for them. As you can see, not many people are so … erm, flamboyant, as yourself; your golden arm, the way you dress, your hair, your face—everything about you tells these people that you come from the land of The Sun and not many like you visit here. So, please be careful and mindful of that, _Lushiyo,_ but if you ever need a moment--”

  
  


I do not finish my sentence as Lucio muffles me with a kiss and pins me down onto the nearby bed, “Hey, c'mon, Ery—you know I love the spotlight back at home. Sure, maybe these guys might do it a bit differently, but being a star is being a star. Relax, okay?”

  
  


He then kisses the top of my forehead, “I got this~”

  
  


I pull him in for a kiss, “As long as you're aware, _Lutzokh,_ as long as you're aware.”

  
  


Suddenly, there is a knock on our cabin door and the muffled voice of the gate guard speaks up, “Akyorotets, Montagesson; I have brought over the pouches containing your spare clothes, your food, and other amenities. Please come get them and enjoy your visit.”

  
  


I'm about to get up but Lucio pins down one of my arms, “Hey, hey, c'mon Ery didn't I say you were pamperin' me a lot lately. Lemme go get our stuff~”

  
  


I move onto my side, shaking my head at him as he opens the door and grabs our set of sacks and gently sets them down next to a makeshift desk near the door, “See? Doesn't it feel great to lay in bed and watch the best boyfriend in Vesuvia take care of things for you?”

  
  


“Aha, well, but because he is the 'best boyfriend in Vesuvia,' it makes me want to take care of him more!” I insist, trying to get up but chuckling as Lucio is on top of me once more, “You are being very assertive tonight, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


“Heh, guess so,” he runs his hand through his messy hair, “It's been a bit since I was looking down at you.”

  
  


“It has, yes,” I flash him a smile, “...I think I am still exhausted, but I suppose we can do a bit of 'cuddling' in the shower? I know we both need one, given where we've slept, aha.”

  
  


“We sure do,” he positions himself properly before scooping me up into his arms and kissing my nape, “So, how about I plop you in there first and get a bit of washing on you before you go 'n' detach my arm and wash me, huh?”

  
  


“Would it be enough for you?” I ask him with a tone of serious concern, “You are not usually like this unless it's the night before or of when you--”

  
  


“I told ya, Ery,” Lucio bites my nape and sucks on the mark, “I can _handle_ waiting.”

  
  


“Ah...” my heart flutters as I see the fiery passion in his eyes flicker for just a moment, “Very well, then.”

  
  


Being spoiled by _Lushiyo_ is a pleasant feeling, even if the core of my soul always yearns to be the one giving onto the man instead. I remember in the beginning of our relationship, how much of an effort it was to hold back around him, to make sure the side of me that wished to embrace him, spoil him, and pin him was hidden. At the time, I just did not feel sure if he would accept that someone like myself who was not born a man could have the same urges as one or could have such urges like that towards him. It was not until Lucio first tried to be properly intimate that I could no longer stay silent and brought these urges up with him.

  
  


To my relief and surprise, he really was okay with it. Looking back on it now, as I lean back and let Lucio scrub my arms and legs, I do understand how it was such a menial worry. Since then, it has been so much easier to the point I feel comfortable letting certain expressions of my face show or doing small gestures with my touches compared to two years ago. I think even Lucio enjoys it even more, knowing that I'm waiting for my turn to spoil him and take of him as he is caring for me—it certainly explains why he keeps grinning at me as he's now scrubbing my hair.

  
  


I close my eyes as I feel my body relax upon feeling his fingers massage my scalp, “ _Lushiyo,_ how long ago was it when I first detached your arm from you?”

  
  


“Oh, uhh...” he pauses for less than a minute, “I really don't remember, Ery, that's too long for me. It's probably the, uh, two years? Why do you ask?”

  
  


“I was just thinking about how more relaxed, at least, in the sense of showing you my inner emotions, I am with you,” I lean into his scrubbing and let out a soft hum, “That is why I asked. I was wondering if you felt that too; how different you felt the first time I detached your arm and embraced you versus now?”

  
  


“Ohh, yeah, I mean...” I hear the sound of him turning on the water into a wash pan to rinse my hair with, “I was actually kinda terrified you know? I mean, my arm is my baby and she helps me be functional, and I mean … you're that kind and nice and stuff anyways, Ery, so 'course I was gonna trust you and all, but it was still scary—you know? I just felt super duper vulnerable, but then again, you were all in sexy tiger mode and so it was really comforting in a way and I've just been hooked since.”

  
  


“Ah, yes, I think that is how I felt in regards to opening up to you about things like that,” I agree with him, slowly opening my eyes after the water stops being poured onto my hair, “At first I felt afraid, but now I am 'hooked' onto you allowing me to do such things and enjoying them as much as I do.”

  
  


I turn over to look at him, “Well, speaking of that subject, I think it is time for you to come join me for a wash, yes?”

  
  


“Hey, gimme one last moment to do this myself~” Lucio teasingly begs me as detaches his arm himself and places against the lower cabinets of the bathroom, “There, _now_ I can come join you.”

  
  


Despite him causing a bit of water to be splashed out of the tub onto the floor, it is still heart warming to see him resting his head against me as he hands me the provided soap bottles for hair and wash. I lather my hands in the sudsy substances and start running them through his hair, making sure to massage his scalp and give him as much pets as possible—it was something he liked a lot, after all.

  
  


“Say,” he suddenly speaks up as I start lathering his nape and chest with soap, “Does this town have some places we can go for grub tonight?”

  
  


“Provided that the winds are not too strong and the hailstorm has died down...” I wince a bit upon hearing the wind shriek, causing the entire lodge to creak, “We could. Though we may just have to have the food in our sack until tomorrow morning, by the sound of that wind.”

  
  


“Yeah, that's fine 'n' stuff, I guess I just wanna know more 'bout this place?”

  
  


“Oh, well, yes there is—there is not a lot of places to eat like you would with Vesuvia and Nevivon, but I think tomorrow we could stop by and see the sights for a bit, at least while we restock and rest before setting out to Golashiya. We will need more _Karryoka_ , for sure, since the _kosya_ said that the hailstorms have been more frequent on that route as of late.”

  
  


“Yeah, then let's go tomorrow—I wouldn't mind seeing what other kinds of things are around here.”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xæ,”_ I nod, the thought of showing Lucio around sounds pleasant, “I think it will be a good walk-around after our morning meal tomorrow.”

  
  


I finish washing Lucio's upper torso before we finally switch positions and I can work on his lower half; as I'm washing his legs, his feet, his thighs, I cannot help myself but stare perversely at his body. I always knew Lucio flaunted his figure off as per his personality, but … something about the fact that he dedicated all of this exclusively to me, no matter his showmanship, made it just a bit erotic at the very least.

  
  


“Geez, if eyes could burn, Ery~” he teases me as I start washing in between his legs, “I mean, I know I'm gonna do the same but this feels like you're just teasing me!”

  
  


“Yet I am certain it is you who shall tease me, the moment it is your turn to have the brush,” I quip back at him, “So, I would say this is fair between the both of us.”

  
  


“Riiight.”

  
  


We both finish washing together for the night and after getting dressed and reattaching Lucio's arm, we end up eating a snack on some fruits from Xaranya I packed in our sacks for the trip.

  
  


I hand Lucio a _Ghaghano_ , a plump, soft pink fruit with a sweet taste, generally. However, the variant I bought from the merchant shop comes from the far Eastern tribes, so it has an unusual combination of a sweet outside, but spicy towards the center of the core, “I think you will like this, _Lushiyo,_ the taste falls into your preferences.”

  
  


He takes the fruit from me and squints at it, “So I just bite it?”

  
  


“Yes, like you do with a pear, or a peach—soft fruits like that,” as for myself, I grab an _Ebirra_ from the bag, “I will be having my favorite treat, the _Ebirra_. It is sour with a sweet center, and I've enjoyed it since childhood.”

  
  


“Oooh I don't even know what kinda fruit that even looks like,” Lucio stares in awe as I take a bite, “I wanna make Noddy bring them to Vesuvia!”

  
  


“Aha, we can always save the seeds and grow them in the backyard of the Magic Shop, I think Asra- _miir_ would not mind it,” I finish my portion and take another bite of the _Ebirra_ , “Go ahead, _Lushiyo_ , try the _Ghaghano_.”

  
  


Lucio stares dubiously at the fruit one last time before shrugging his shoulders and taking a giant bite of the _Ghaghano_.

  
  


_Ah, good,_ I quietly nod to myself happily, _He will be able to taste the spicy core, just as he'd like it._

  
  


“Mmf!” Lucio's eyes widen in what I can assume is delight as he quickly swallows it, “I wasn't expecting the spicy! No wonder why you said I was gonna like it~ okay, yeah, we _need_ more of these things in our garden, too!”

  
  


I swallow another piece of the _Ebirra_ , “ _Xæ, xæ_ , then please make sure you save your seeds and I'll leave them with our food sack so we can grow them when we return to Vesuvia.”

  
  


We both continue to eat our fruits in a content silence, but Lucio seems to finish before me—he must have sincerely enjoyed the _Ghaghano_ as he's already set aside the two seeds and starts licking his fingers, “Man, they're all sticky now, but it was _sooo_ worth it~”

  
  


He then flashes a side glance at me as he licks the length of his middle finger and smirks, “Maybe I could use a little bit of help cleaning them off.”

  
  


“ _Grom'shiya,_ your provocative nature is showing tonight—are The Lovers speaking to you, _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


“Maybe, maybe not,” he chuckles before licking the rest of his hand normally, “Just felt like doing it a little.”

  
  


“I wonder if that means I should expect an _unusual_ morning tomorrow.”

  
  


“Nahhh, I wouldn't dooo that~” I can hear the giggling in his words, even if Lucio was not physically doing it, “Nope, wouldn't do something like that _at all_.”

  
  


“I see, then.”

  
  


I finish my fruit and after setting aside my seeds with Lucio's, I head over to the bathroom to wash my hands and clean around my mouth. Lucio joins me to do the same and we're both brushing our teeth together, but I nearly choke on the paste as he starts making funny faces at me. If there was another trait I love about _Lushiyo_ it is how he can act like an adult but be so … child-like in his demeanor.

  
  


I know he does not show that side to most people, and whenever I am privy to seeing it, it is only private, intimate moments, but it is still something heartwarming to see. I am of the belief that it is often hard for man to retain the happiness they once had during their youth, regardless of their social background. The happiness being the … “light,” as it would be said in Xaranian, the “light” in man that they struggle to not snuff out with age, as the old proverbs states.

  
  


We finish brushing our teeth and finally head to bed, and, perhaps because we were both feeling it, we decided to fall asleep without our garments. Even if we ended up not doing anything, just the sensation feeling each other before falling asleep and not having to worry about our privacy being invaded was pleasant to fall asleep to for the night.

  
  


***

  
  


“Hey, c'mon, Eryyy, we gotta get up—the sun's gonna rise!”

  
  


Slowly, I open my eyes and see that Lucio has already dressed himself and has sweetly placed my clothes next to me for me to put on, “Morning, baby~ I know I didn't give you something good to wake up to, but I just peeked out the window and saw the sun's gonna be out soon, so we better hurry up and get that breakfast!”

  
  


“Ah, I must have been more exhausted than I thought,” I slur a bit, still drowsy, as I slowly sit up in the bed and clumsily put my clothes on.

  
  


It takes a moment for me to properly rouse myself awake, but with a little bit of Lucio making me stand up and dress myself combined with some cold water on my face, I finally snap out of my sleepy stupor. We both finish straightening our hair, with Lucio taking a bit longer than I do as always, before I grab the key and lock the door behind us as Lucio eagerly heads down the stairs—I can only assume he's very curious about the kind of food they'll serve for breakfast.

  
  


“Slow down just a bit, _Lushiyo_!” I call after him as I catch up after him, “The food is not going to vanish if we end up arriving just a few minutes later!”

  
  


He's waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, but I can tell by his fidgeting and his posture he's super eager to sit at the table; the moment I reach the bottom step he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me, almost, “C'mooon, look! They've got a whole buncha things that I didn't even think looked edible—this is gonna be _great_!”

  
  


Lucio and I are into the breakfast room and the wafting of smells I had not sensed in a long time hits me with both hunger and a long-forgotten nostalgia.

  
  


“Ah, I know what they're making—you're going to like it, I think, _Lushiyo_ ,” I comment as we stand behind a line of other guests in front of us, “Some of these are Xaranian dishes, others are from Zentsurian culture itself.”

  
  


Lucio looks like he's on the verge of drooling as we're both close enough to grab our wooden plates, “So do we just do a grab 'n' go?”

  
  


“Yes, though some parts,” I gesture to further down the line where an elder cook was behind the desk supplying various foods to take from, “You may consult the cook for—I think that section may be for porridges, if my memory of this place is correct.”

  
  


We move up a spot as the line moves and I see Lucio, like a very antsy child, peer over the person ahead of us' shoulder at the steaming foods, “Hmm … it _looks_ porridge-y from here!”

  
  


“Well, many things can look like one thing from afar, but their true appearance is revealed upon closer distance,” I pause as the line moves a fair amount to where Lucio and I are at the first station. “Ahh, I recognize these—it's truly been so long!”

  
  


I eagerly take the wooden ladle sitting the freshly-steaming pot and scoop a helping onto my wooden bowl; the fresh smell of the boiled squid soaked in the delicious, lemon-y vegatable soup struck my nose, “Ah, try a bit of this, too _Lushiyo;_ it's a squid soup with lemon in it. Not spicy, but it's got this sour-sweet taste and the soup being slightly thick is very satisfying on the lips.”

  
  


As my portion of the soup gently plops onto the bowl, I catch Lucio stir the ladle a bit before getting a small dollop for himself, “This squid looks slimy and stuff...”

  
  


“Well, it is only a 'look,' yes?” I flash him a grin, “You could always take a bite out of it and taste for yourself if the squid tastes good even if it looks or feels slimy.”

  
  


He shrugs his shoulders, casually edging the bowl near his mouth as we walk up the line and taking a small piece of the squid's tentacle into his mouth. As if he were personifying his two canines, Mercedes and Melchoir, he tugs at the piece as if it were a tug toy to tear off the piece and chew it inside his mouth.

  
  


I smile and cover my mouth as the urge to laugh aloud nearly overcomes me, “Well, how is it? Is the sliminess still offputting?”

  
  


“Mmm...” he replies with his mouth slightly full, “It's good—it's all chewy 'n' stuff so it reminds me of the _Burrbeno_ stuff you used back in Vesuvia, but I'd need more lemon in this to _really_ get the old tongue going here.”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ ,” I point to my left cheek, noticing the small, white leftover squid near his lips, “I am pleased you, too, enjoyed the boiled squid overall, but you have some leftovers on your face.”

  
  


I can already see the slight smirk on his face as Lucio answers, “Hehe, I do? I don't think I can see where it is exactly.”

  
  


I glance at the line of people surrounding us; while the line had not moved, I _knew_.

  
  


_It pains me to decline you, Lutzokh_ , I frown a bit before gathering my thoughts, _But I must—it is simply the normal around here._

  
  


I make the gesture for him to wipe his mouth, only silently mouthing, ' _Lucio, please.'_ The phrase had become a staple signal in our relationship as I often used it when things were serious. For a brief second he seems to squint, probably not certain what he had read from my lips, but then he nods and wipes the piece of squid off with his finger.

  
  


However, it seems Lucio wishes to have the final blow as he licks the piece off his finger while flashing me a quick grin, “Sooo, do you know how to make this stuff?”

  
  


“Ah, I'd have to make sure I can obtain the ingredients in Vesuvia,” I explain, beckoning him to follow me as the line starts moving again, “But, if it possible, yes we can make it together and I'll make sure to add more lemon and maybe something spicy if it is compatible with a thick soup.”

  
  


“Yeah, and hey, there's always beggin' Noddy for those things if you can't find it.”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ ,” I chide him a little, “I really think you need to rely so much less on The Countess for these things—she may not have her patience for this forever.”

  
  


“Aww, c'mon Ery,” he nudges my shoulder, “It's just a few food stuffs—she's not gonna be all 'Really, my former husband?' over that! Though, that does remind me, I _did_ need to go bother her about some gold--”

  
  


“Bother her?”

  
  


“Ahem, _politely ask her,_ about some gold floor tiles for my old room—it's about time we revamped up that old dusty place!”

  
  


“Vesuvia?” a _kosya_ with dark-hair joins our conversation, “Is that where both of you are from?”

  
  


I watch her eye Lucio's golden arm and can't help but get defensive; even with its hospitality, Zentsure did have its fair share of thieves and con-people and I want to be on stand-by if she wishes to pry out Lucio's former nobleman status.

  
  


“Sure is~” Lucio sets down his bowl and runs a hand through his hair, “Recognize me? You should, I'm _pretty_ well-known back there.”

  
  


The _kosya_ sizes him up, holding back a chuckle, “If the pictures I've seen are correct, then it truly is you, Lucio Montagesson. What a surprise to see someone from the West all the way over here.”

  
  


Lucio, in his usual fashion, flashes her a charming smile and extends his hand towards her, “Alive and in the flesh. Never been to a town like this before, but I gotta say, the food and place looks really good—it gets the former Count seal of approval; I'll definitely be telling Noddy to start up trade with you.”

  
  


“I'm certain Zentsure would appreciate someone of your status spreading the word about our humble abode,” she then puts her attention onto me, “And you are?”

  
  


“Akyorotets Eridæus,” I greet her formally and bow my head slightly, “It is a pleasure to meet you _kosya;_ I am close to Lucio, we are en route to Golashiya.”

  
  


“Ah Golashiya, no wonder you two are here for a while.” she shakes her head, “Yes, the hailstorms have seriously been bad this year, and no one seems to know why.”

  
  


The line moves up ahead of us and, thankfully, I do not see the young _kosya_ make another suspicious move, “Yes, I do not remember Golashiya being that way when I was last there, either. I wonder if it a sign from The Arcana?”

  
  


This seems to pique her interest as she takes a dollop of the squid soup, and watches me add a scoop of seasoned noodles with pickled cucumbers onto my plate, “Perhaps so? If I may intrude, are you from Xaranya? There is only one country I have heard such a person use a phrase.”

  
  


“Aha, yes I am,” I eye down the section ahead of us, “Oh pardon me— _Lushiyo_ , did you wish to look ahead and see if the stand over there does have the _Tonneinya_ I talked to you about?”

  
  


Lucio seemed to be entrance by the noodles I had taken and copies me by putting the same amount his plate, “Oh, pff, I already _know_ it's gonna be that porridge-y stuff!”

  
  


“Aha, are you certain on that?”

  
  


He gives me a single finger gun, “C'mon, baby, don't you know my guesses are _always_ on-point?”

  
  


I chuckle, “Very well.”

  
  


Facing the _kosya_ again, I then continue, “My utmost apologies, that was from a conversation we had earlier. But in regards to my heritage, _xæ_ , I hail from Xaranya; I grew up there until I moved away at sixteen years old. It is no longer my permanent home anymore, but it is the place I believe my soul aligns with.”

  
  


She nods, “You have a distinct way of speaking, it is has been so long since I've heard or seen another Xaranian come over here.”

  
  


“Is it because of the heavier snow in Golashiya? We have always been a bit more conservative in the harsh winter season.”

  
  


“No, I do not think so, it could be because of how trade has changed over time,” she looks around us, “Why don't we continue our chat at a table, yes?”

  
  


I nod, “Yes, but it is a pleasure to meet you regardless.”

  
  


We finally reach the stand we spotted from afar and it turns out, to Lucio's luck, was _Tonneinya_ and the brash man happily got two scoops extra. The last stand we stop by is small with just an assortment of fruits with sweet jellies and I take a small wooden cup of peaches drizzled in honey while Lucio seems to grab a small bowl of cherries.

  
  


_Ah, it is likely because they are red..._ I think to myself with a smile as we take a seat at the table near the window.

  
  


“Alright, time to dig in,” Lucio eagerly grabs the nearby fork and holds his bowl close to him, “This stuff smells _really_ good!”

  
  


I twirl the noodles around my work and dip them into the sauce of a beef with vegetable mix, “Indeed, I am already being reminded of such fond memories.”

  
  


As I'm sucking on the noodles, Lucio then brings up, “Wha'cha think of that girl, Ery?”

  
  


“She seems nice … I was worried that she was being dubious being interested in you.”

  
  


“Heh, of course she'd be interested in me~”

  
  


“Well, yes, but I also meant in the sense of wishing to con you—given your status.”

  
  


He pauses for a moment, swallowing his bit of _Tonneinya_ , “Even if she did, Ery, I coulda handle it.”

  
  


“You've had a _kosya_ steal from you?”

  
  


“Well, yeah!”

  
  


“Truly?”

  
  


“Yeah, I mean, Noddy had to teach me what to look out for,” he seems a bit embarrassed but shrugs it off, “But, live 'n' learn right? It was kinda my fault.”

  
  


I hold back a smile as I eat one of the pickled cucumbers, “You thought she was smitten with you?”

  
  


“Mittens?”

  
  


“Ah … 'head over heels' with you?”

  
  


“Ohhh, yeah, that's what I thought,” Lucio takes another bite of the squid and slurps up another tentacle, “But yeah, you wouldn't have had to worry.”

  
  


He swallows and then grins, “Also looks like you're getting more attention onto yourself, Ery.”

  
  


I adjust my monocle, “Well, no, no, I wouldn't go that far to insinuate that.”

  
  


“Aww, c'mon Ery, it's alright to have a bit of spotlight~”

  
  


“ _A bit_ , but I would prefer she does not bring her acquaintances or the like—although it is endearing that there are people who care about my people, this attention is really not something I prefer, I much rather have a bit of privacy.”

  
  


“Suit yourself Ery, but ooh—twelve o'clock, tiger! She's coming over with a chair too.”

  
  


On cue, the dark-haired _kosya_ takes a seat to our table and smiles, “Oh, so you both were expecting me?”

  
  


I flash her a smile, “Of course, all with good wishes.”

  
  


“You two have such a strong connection,” she gets comfortable into her chair, “Call me Amarae, I have lived here for all of my life.”

  
  


“It is a pleasure to meet you,” I bow slightly, “Ah, but Amarae- _kos_ , what was your conversation regarding Xaranya and Zentusre from earlier going to address?”

trade

“Yes, that,” she digs into her plate and takes a small bite of the squid, “I wouldn't say it's the snow, but it just seems—at least my own eyes—Xaranya's become more remote than ever. They have stopped coming over for trade for the most part—I've only seen one or two Xaranians come by her these past months.”

  
  


“Even in the spring season?” I frown, a bit perplexed, “Forgive me, but I suppose I find it unusual that my people would become so sparse in our trips to Zentsure in the warmer seasons—especially since of the foods we would have back in the day came all the way from Nevivon, the next closest Western town.”

  
  


Amarea nods, “Truly, I've not seen them around, though I am aware there are various tribes, yes?”

  
  


“My tribe often trades with the Kaavuu Tribe, so that is why I suppose I am taken aback as I am right now.”

  
  


“Perhaps the Kaavuu have stopped frequenting as often?” Amarea shakes her head, “I truly am uncertain, other than, yes, it's been so long since I have seen another Xaranian come by here when that wasn't the case prior to.”

  
  


“I suppose that would be the most logical thought,” I frown a little as I finished my noodles, “But, I will be certain to ask around when Lucio and I make our visit to the country proper; thank you for the helpful information.”

  
  


Lucio finishes his squid and then asks, “Say, Amarea, since we're over here and staying for a bit, what's a place Ery and I should go hang out at?”

  
  


“Ah, hmm...” she cuts into her squid in thought, “Though, they won't be open until later, the Horse's Teeth is certainly a place to go to.”

  
  


“Ah, yes,” I shake my head, “My old mentor once took me there the first time I visited Zentsure, yes that is a place to visit, indeed.”

  
  


Amarea winks, “I'm sure you'll show him our famous brew?”

  
  


“Well, that...” I shake my head, “Do not give him too much ideas.”

  
  


“Wait,” Lucio immediately perked up, “There's gonna be _alcohol_?!”

  
  


“Easy, Lucio, easy—that will be later in the day!” I laugh.

  
  


“Hmm...” Amarea finishes her meal, “I believe that plateau is still around—provided you go in the evening for the best view of the ice and the sky. Since we just had a fresh hailstorm last night, the scenic view should look _very_ beautiful at this time.”

  
  


I nod, “Ah, yes, that will definitely be a must—is the Olde Forest still luscious as it was those years ago?”

  
  


“Ah, the deer forest,” she nods, “Yes, though there are a couple of homes there and there's now a kiosk where you can pay some Gold to feed the nearby deer; otherwise, if you've visited before, then it is just as you remember it.”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xæ,_ how could I ever forget it?” I smile at Lucio, “Then, it seems our itinerary has been set?”

  
  


“Yeah, that!” Lucio eagerly sucks on one of the cherries before plucking the stem out of this mouth and chewing the fruit, “Thanks Amarea! We'll be sure to check out those places while we're crashing here!”

  
  


“Likewise,” she smiles and then stands up, having finished her food, “I must be going, but I hope you two enjoy your stay here, good luck and 'may the Priestess guide you.'”

  
  


We bid her farewell until it is just Lucio and I finishing our meal together at the table; I eventually catch up to where all I am feasting on is my cup of honey-drizzled peaches while Lucio's finishing his last pair of cherries.

  
  


“It's still pretty cute seeing and listening to everyone talk about you Ery,” he insists as an audible _plink_ is heard when the cherry pit falls into his wooden bowl, “Looks like you're gonna be top dog around here, or should I say 'top cat'?”

  
  


“ _Nenai, Lushiyo_ ,” I sigh as I pierce another piece of peach to bite into, “I do not think I would wish for that, at least from _kosyii_. I think this is something more I would have expected from my tribe, but from strangers? I must say, it is a bit off-putting.”

  
  


“Alright, alright,” he finishes his plate and puts it off to the side, “Sooo, where are we gonna go for today then? She did mention the deer place or that 'plateau' thing? But, I would _love_ to go that horsie pub later, though.”

  
  


“Well,” I eat the last piece of honey-dipped peach and chuckle, “We will go to the Horse's Teeth for tonight, but I think, for today, a walk around town and perhaps going to the Olde Forest is a good idea … something to relax and unwind ourselves after this nice breakfast.”

  
  


“Ah, well,” I grin, “Unwinding and then going to the Horse's Teeth to get our last spike of energy for the day?”

  
  


“I'm down for it,” Lucio stands up from the table and extends his metal hand towards me, “Shall we, other handsome? The outside's practically calling for us.”

  
  


I take his hand and let him gently pull me up and take to his side, locking my arm around his, “Then, we mustn't make it wait any longer.”

  
  


When I had visited Zentsure with Asra- _miir_ those five years ago, I remember feeling so quiet and afraid; it was to an extreme that heavily contrasted the way I behave now, on my trip back to visit my former home. Zentsure was the closest place to the West I had faced at the time; the other towns that Lucio and I would be heading towards—Golashiya and Raynee—they had some semblance to my tribe, I felt comfortable back then because it was what I was familiar with, it was what my soul knew how to navigate and connect to. Zentsure, while it is more like the Moon than, say, Nevivon—it was still more “Sun-like” than what I had previously been exposed at the time.

  
  


Looking at it now, the small town barred by the wooden enclosing as a steady snowfall dusts the tops of houses and covers the ground completely white.

  
  


“This place,” I find myself saying aloud to Lucio as we head away from our hotel and start walking along the perimeter of the fence, “Even though it is quiet and beautiful, I was once so frightened by it...”

  
  


“How scared were you, Ery?” Lucio looks over at me in surprise, “I mean, this place seems more, like … you know, small and all that. Like how my tribe was back in the Scourgies, y'know?”

  
  


I nod, “ _Xæ_. Well, to the me of the past, Zentsure was so, so different to what I had grown up with. Things such as a 'pub,' a place for trade, so many people who wear clothes I have never seen before, Common being spoken so frequently and so quickly with flow that I almost struggled to keep up with it all. It was...”

  
  


I point towards a cabin off in the distance, “See that, _Lushiyo_? I had never seen a cabin before in my life—we simply do not live that style in Xaranya, it's impractical. We build miniature shelters that allow for easy access inside and out and can survive the hailstorms, but we would never build something that big, it was simply too much to do for every person of the tribe.”

  
  


“Oh...” for a brief moment, I could swear I saw Lucio frown but it quickly is replaced with a more lighthearted smile, “Well, when you put it like that, I guess it does make sense—I mean, the Scourgies didn't have much stuff like that either—not 'til I did my merc work did I actually get to see something like that, though.”

  
  


“Ah, then I am relieved you know what I speaking of.”

  
  


“Yeah,” Lucio glances out at the horizon briefly, then shrugs his shoulders, “But I guess I just got very used to it, but then again I am older than you heh.”

  
  


“Well, yes, I suppose those years of living extravagantly flourished over the years of your past?”

  
  


“Yeahhh, probably.”

  
  


I stop in my tracks spotting a typical snowman standing outside another cabin to our right, “Ah, yes, snowmen—I had never seen one either, at the time. Again, in Xaranya, you just did not have the time for that.”

  
  


Surprisingly, Lucio is silent and, concerned, I turn around, “Lucio?”

  
  


He's tapping on his chin and then finally snaps his fingers, “Hey, Ery, let's go off somewhere 'n' build a snowman together!”

  
  


Lucio grabs my wrist and starts walking ahead, “You know where the nearest grub store is at? Ew, well, not literally grub—grub like food! We gotta have the stuff for the eyeballs and nose...”

  
  


“Ah, slow down a bit!” I beg Lucio as I am being slightly pulled by his quick pace.

  
  


“Oh, right, sorry Ery.” he immediately stops in his tracks and I get my reprieve to think a bit.

  
  


“Hmm, well if we head...” I turn around and point to my right, opposite of the way we were headed, “If we head this way, there is a small shop, if I remember correctly. Ah, I am guessing you're wanting to get food for the eyes and nose?”

  
  


“Yep!” Lucio grabs ahold of my hand again and starts leading me, “Think of it, it's you making up for the things you didn't get to do back then!”

  
  


“Oh, but I did see you building snowmen with Asra- _miir_ , The Countess--”

  
  


“That's over in Vesuvia,” Lucio points out, “But you didn't do it _here_.”

  
  


I am uncertain why, but those words strike me heavily; it wasn't in a bad sense—no, not at all—it was in a loving, tender sense but it was also upfront.

  
  


_You're truly kind sometimes Lucio,_ I smile at him and nod.

  
  


“Ah, I see, then yes! Let us go get the eyes and nose and make our snowman.”

  
  


I guide Lucio over to the little shop, letting him ahead of me and watching him dash over to the stand filled with various vegetables.

  
  


“Got 'em, Ery!” he eagerly calls out to me, waving the carrot and five walnuts in his hand at me. “How much are they?”

  
  


“Ah, aren't you the one closest to the sign, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“The numbers sound sexier when you read them!”

  
  


I shake my head, heading over to his side and holding the monocle out to read the text better, “Twenty-four Gold per each carrot; five Gold per each walnut.”

  
  


“Have I ever told you,” Lucio grabs a small cloth pouch and places into my hands; I open the pouch and watch him, “That you have the _best_ accent, Ery?”

  
  


“Really, such a compliment in a place like this?” I chuckle, “Well, I am glad you appreciate my voice that much.”

  
  


I tie up the pouch and watch Lucio dig out the 49 Gold he needed to pay the clerk, “'Course I do, Ery, it's the sexiest voice in the world.”

  
  


“Now you are just flattering me, really.” I wave to the clerk, who is flashing us a courteous smile, “goodbye” as Lucio hands him the coins and joins me as I leave the shop. We head back to the edge of the perimeter of the fence and head back to the piles of snow we had seen behind one of the houses we passed earlier.

  
  


“Ah, did you want to build the snowman here, _Lushiyo?_ ” I point over to the piles, but Lucio wraps his arm around mine and guides us away.

  
  


“No, no,” he declares, “Let's go over here, instead!”

  
  


I notice that the place Lucio has chosen is close to the edge of a group of Everfrost trees, “Ah, but this is so public!”

  
  


“Yep, that's the point!” the blonde former Count nods eagerly, “I want all the world to see your snowman, you deserve to have it be seen!”

  
  


My face flushes scarlet at this—how could Lucio be so casual about this? Surely, while it was appropriate for a Western family to display such a creation, this was something unheard of in Xaranian culture. If Lucio and I were to create something together, it would have to be done in a place that was private and secluded, a creation was supposed to be seen by just the people that made it, as it represented their strong, intimate connection.

  
  


“But,” I insist, looking around us, “So many people will be passing by the snowman, and so many eyes will be upon what we made--”

  
  


“Yeah, and that's a good thing, Ery,” Lucio faces me and clasps my hand tightly into his, “The world deserves to see what we do and make together, don't you think?”

  
  


“...” I frown, looking back behind us; the townspeople were out and about and even though there aren't that many out, it's still more than the eyes of Lucio and myself, “I … suppose...”

  
  


“Hey, Ery,” he leans onto my shoulder and kisses me behind my ear, “It really is okay, don't you think? How come it has to be so bad to have a snowman everyone can see?”

  
  


“...” I slowly exhale, despite how tense I feel; a part of me remembers Asra- _miir_ 's words about facing the new and unknown and how perhaps what is outside of Xaranya is not as bad as I was taught it to be and I clench Lucio's hand tightly, “... _Xæ_ , alright. We can build he snowman here.”

  
  


Lucio kisses me on the lips, gently stroking my hair with his other hand, “Hey, if you're nervous about this, Ery, just let me know and I'll make you feel better okay?”

  
  


I nod and hug him tightly, “ _Arazobo, Lushiyo_ , I trust you with my soul.”

  
  


We start by building the base of the snowman rolling the snow together into a large ball that was at least up to our thighs, stopping the ball just a few feet away from the sign detailing the route to the Olde Forest. I glance back again, noticing more people coming out but quickly turn my focus back towards Lucio, “Ah, the middle section, yes?”

  
  


“Yep, yep!” Lucio starts rolling the snow and I join him once more; once the base is the appropriate size, we lift it up together and place it tightly above the large base and slightly adjust it to be straight.

  
  


He then steps back, making a picture frame with his fingers and squints with one eye, scrutinizing our work, “Ah, beautiful! It looks _perfect_ from here—as expected from the sexy power couple in the world~”

  
  


I start trying to roll some snow for the snowman's head, “Now you are really being too much! Come, _Lushiyo,_ let us finish the snowman.”

  
  


We place the head on top and take turns placing the accessories on the snowman; I place the carrot nose in the center, Lucio places the walnut buttons and I crack open the shells and place the walnut's seeds in for the snowman's eyes. I take a step back looking at the snowman; it is humble, only eyes, only buttons, only a nose, and a body of three balls of snow. It was not flashy, but it was something Lucio and I created together in front of the eyes of the townspeople.

  
  


“...It's beautiful.” I whisper, almost breathless.

  
  


Lucio kisses the side of my head, “See? And look!”

  
  


He gently ushers me to face the people behind us, some people getting close to where we are standing and pass by our snowman, “Nothing bad's happening just 'cause they're seeing what we made.”

  
  


As if on cue, Amarea _-kos_ , the woman we encountered earlier, approaches us and glances at our snowman, “How precious—did you two build it together?”

  
  


“Sure did~” Lucio naturally soaks up her praise, “It's got Ery's pizazz though, for sure—I just helped out.”

  
  


“It's quite charming,” she flashes a knowing smile at me, “Please, be proud of it, Eridæus—it truly is something endearing to look at.”

  
  


I bow, “ _Arazobo_ , I am glad you feel this way.”

  
  


She waves us farewell again and heads off down a forest trail opposite of our planned destination and I let out a slow, heavy sigh, “Haa, how stressful, but you are right, _Lushiyo_ , this was fun to do.”

  
  


“Yeah,” he nuzzles me affectionately, “Now you finally got to build a snowman in Zentsure!”

  
  


I smile at him, snaking my arm around his nape, “Yes, it feels wonderful, overall.”

  
  


I turn towards the left, looking at the looming Olde Forest, “Say, are you ready to feed some deer, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Like I always say,” he marches ahead of me, “ _Born_ ready, baby!”

  
  


Walking through the Olde Forest is another moment of nostalgia for me; truly, it is as Amarea _-kos_ said to us at the hotel—the marked up tree with the insignia of a deer with antlers to signify deer were present in the area. As we continue our walk, I point to our left, “Over here, _Lushiyo_ , we can pay to feed the deer here.”

  
  


“I'm paying!” Lucio announces loudly before running over to the feeding post, as if him reaching the place first would stop me.

  
  


“Oi, _Lushiyo!”_ I run after him, “You've already paid for the vegetables, it is my turn to pay!”

  
  


“Nooo!” he tries to push me back away from him, “You already paid for our stuff!”

  
  


“I insist I'll pay!”

  
  


We end up nearly toppling over each other at the order post as Lucio, panting heavily, asks, “Heyo—how's about you give us two bags of deer food? _Don't_ let the guy next to me pay you.”

  
  


“Haa, _Lushiyo_ \--”

  
  


“Relaxxx, Ery,” Lucio nudges me as he digs into his pocket, “I've got _plenty_ of coins.”

  
  


“Two bags?” the clerk asks us both, not even looking up from his stand.

  
  


I finally concede as Lucio keeps me at bay with his arm and uses his free hand to start placing Gold onto the wooden counter, “ _Xæ_ , yes, two bags.”

  
  


The clerk slides the two medium pouches towards me, “That'll be fifty Gold.”

  
  


“And fifty you're gonna get,” Lucio slides the small pile of coins towards him, “Keep the change—c'mon Ery!”

  
  


The brash man grabs the pouches and starts heading off, “These deer aren't gonna feed themselves!”

  
  


I bow towards the clerk, “Thank you, I hope the rest of your day is filled with warmth.”

  
  


The old _kosya_ only nods at me and I make my way to Lucio, catching up to his coattails.

  
  


_How does he have so much energy like this?_ I wonder, watching him walk with such a bounce and pep I have only seen in the young children that ran around the Kaiseevee Tribe grounds so long ago. _I suppose that is why he complements me? Is it because he is the Sun and I am the Moon?_

  
  


_Ah,_ I realize, delving further into my thoughts, _But then, what is it that holds Lucio and I together? Asra-miir and the others love to point out how we are like 'night and day,' as they say._

  
  


I let out a quiet breath, watching the fog escape from my mouth, _Perhaps it is simply that; the Sun needs the Moon as the Moon needs the Sun and nothing more._

  
  


“Eryyyyy!”

  
  


I blink, snapping out of my thoughts as Lucio draws out my name, “Ah, _xæ?_ ”

  
  


“You didn't hear me?” Lucio is glancing over at me, completely halted in his tracks, “I said to look over there!”

  
  


I realize Lucio's golden arm is pointing to our left and I see the familiar brown, four-legged figures. Their ears twitch, their tails wag slightly as they trot over towards us, lowering their noses as if to smell the food inside the pouches we've bought.

  
  


“Ahh, but do not raise your voice next time, _Lushiyo_ ,” I caution him as I take one of the pouches, open it, and place some feed onto my palm, “You might scare them.”

  
  


“Eh? But they didn't run away, they just got closer—I think these deer are brave, like me!”

  
  


“Ah, I suppose that is true,” I let a small smile etch onto my face as a young buck makes his way towards me, “I think a buck is very suiting for your temperament.”

  
  


“Hey, I'm not _that_ reckless okay?” he huffs while dumping all of the pouch onto one of his palms and distributing the other half into the other, holding them out towards the does flocking towards him.

  
  


“Ah, you are aware of that metaphor?”

  
  


“Metaphor?”

  
  


“Ah, a saying, _Lushiyo_ ,” I clarify for him, “Sometimes, it is used for a deep, philosophical lesson.”

  
  


“Ohhh yeah, Mama used it _allll_ the time for me or any of the knuckleheads back in the Scourgies!” Lucio chuckles as five does approach him and begin eagerly nibbling off of his palms, “Hehe—anyways, but yeah! I'm not _that_ reckless, you've seen me be calculating before!”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xæ,_ how could I ever forget that side of you?” I smile as the young buck licks the back of my hand before eating the grains off of my palm as well. Another deer tries to get closer, but, as I would expect from such a creature, the buck rears its horns at it, pawing the ground with its hoof before resuming to eat, “Ah, it seems The Arcana are trying to show us a sign.”

  
  


“Ohh, what does mine mean?” Lucio asks but his voice is shaking as he can't contain his laughter from being tickled by the soft tongues of the many does surrounding him, “Haha, easy girls, easy!”

  
  


“I think it is showing your flamboyance, _Lushiyo_ ,” I chuckle, “Or, your affinity of animals. As for myself...”

  
  


I slowly raise my other hand, letting the buck take sight of it for a moment, before gently ushering it towards the back of his head and stroking him. The buck pauses slightly, perhaps a bit startled, but quietly resumes eating his food off of my palm, “I think … this is a reference to my roots?”

  
  


“There's bucks in Xaranya?”

  
  


“Ah, no, I mean...” I fumble on my words, pausing to try to convert the old proverb into Common, “'The individual is dead and alive in the same continuum.' It means … this buck, since it is not surrounded by its herd, it could die—a wolf or another predator could single it out and whisk it away. Yet, at the same time, it is alive, it is strong enough to defend on its own, when the herd is away—hence why only this buck has come to me.”

  
  


“Ohhh,” Lucio nods, “Yeah, you do give off that kinda vibe, Ery. Someone lonely but also tough and strong—even if you're nice, it's another thing I like about you.”

  
  


I look over to see Lucio being nearly toppled over by his harem of does, “And I see, you are receiving the adoration you love so much?”

  
  


“Hehe,” he chuckles, clearly being tickled by the does licking the back of his neck and a bit of his chest, “Well these girls are nice, but I'd sack 'em any day to get some licks from you.”

  
  


_I wonder if anyone else truly understands the loyalty and dedication that brews underneath Lucio, even with his debonair and showmanship?_

  
  


I smile at him, continuing to pet the buck, “Thank you, _Lutzokh_ , I, too, would do the same for you.”

  
  


“Well, you're a tiger~” he grins as he scratches two does behind their ears, “You could just eat all of these deer and save me for last.”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_ I hope that is not a blatant invitation in the middle of a deer-feeding park?”

  
  


“Hehe, no, nooo—c'mon, Ery, who do you take me for?”

  
  


We empty out the pouches about an hour later, with some of the deer being disgruntled and gently headbutting Lucio and I's legs as if to beg for more food.

  
  


“Uh-uh!” Lucio shouts, making tiger-like gestures with his hands to scare the deer off, “Shoo, shoo—begone! You'll get food from some other humans another time!”

  
  


Gaining enough of a distance away from them, Lucio and I begin heading back the way we came, looking at the trees along the way, “It is an unusual feeling to see this place completely untouched.”

  
  


“Yeah, I dunno … I would've thought this place would change up a bit because of time 'n' stuff.”

  
  


“Yes, but it is … oddly comforting, I would think. I do not have to worry about being lost as we navigate our way back to the Zentsure outpost—we could take a detour, even, and I would know the way back by heart.”

  
  


Lucio raises an eyebrow at me, “We could a 'detour,' huh?”

  
  


I shake my head at him, “ _Lucio._ ”

  
  


“Okay, okay, maybe not a full detour, but what about a little detour? Wha' time is it anyways? The horsie pub isn't open yet, yeah?”

  
  


I briefly stare up at the sky; the gray clouds had not yet turned dark and invisible, “Yes, we still have time.”

  
  


I face Lucio, “Only a _small_ detour, understood _Lutzokh_?”

  
  


“But what about your mag--”

  
  


“ _Lucio?_ ”

  
  


“Okay, okay—yeah, a small detour's good enough.”

  
  


I head left with Lucio following behind me instead of straight, straying off the paved snowy path that lead back to Zentsure and heading into a remote clearing surrounded by the snow-covered trees.

  
  


“This,” I explain as I stare up at the small, circular view of the sky above us, cornered in by the reaching branches of the trees, “Was a place Asra- _miir_ and I conducted magic lessons. He taught me the ways of Western culture, Vesuvian culture, and the power of the Tarot and its connection to The Arcana. We would sit crossed-legged in the snow, meditate, and do many other--”

  
  


“Snow angel, Ery!” Lucio interrupts me mid-sentence and grabs my wrist.

  
  


“WAIT, _LUSHIYO--_ ”

  
  


I fall on top of him onto the chilly snow, Lucio's laughter ringing in my ears as he starts moving his arms and legs up and down rapidly, “C'mon, Eryyy, join me!”

  
  


“A-ah, but it's so cold!”

  
  


“You'll warm up Ery,” he stops moving, our breaths of hot air intertwining with each other. “C'mon, lay down beside me and make one.”

  
  


“...” I do not know what overcomes me; we are in the freezing cold, this is a public place, but this position … being on top of Lucio like this...

  
  


“Hey, Ery,” the blonde man grins at me slyly, “I can see where your eyes are looking, you know. I thought you didn't wanna do stuff like that out here~”

  
  


“...That is correct, I do not wish to,” I kiss Lucio's forehead, “But, I did want to make it clear that this is … you truly are a temptation at times, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I then get off of him and lay close to him, “How do I make this 'snow angel?'”

  
  


“Just move your arms up 'n' down, Ery, like I did,” to show me, Lucio does the action slowly, sloshing the snow around him, “It's cold, but it'll your body up real quick if you do it fast enough!”

  
  


“I do not know,” I shudder a bit, the cold snow hitting the back of my neck, “But, I will do my best.”

  
  


I mimic Lucio's movements, moving my arms up and down and staring up at the gray skies above us; something about this feels relaxing and joyous, I had never done such a thing in Xaranya—seldom did a child even draw in the snow since the focus was on training, gathering food for the winter, and maintaining our shelters. But this felt so refreshing, I wonder...

  
  


“Did you do this a lot yourself, _Lushiyo_?” I ask the former Count in curiosity, “As a child, is this something you did?”

  
  


“Not so much in the Scourgies,” Lucio answers, also staring up with me, “But actually, it was with Noddy 'n' Az during the winter. I saw 'em doing it, and thought, 'Hey! I could make _the best_ snow angel!' and presto—I'm a pro snow angel maker, just ask them!”

  
  


A deep, hearty chuckle leaves me to the point I clutch my stomach slightly to breathe, “Ahh, that is very like your character, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Hey, but you know it's true~”

  
  


“I am certain of that, yes,” I look over at him and sigh, “...It seems that, in the West, winter is filled with such fest and fun. It is something very interesting yet foreign to me, but I am grateful that you and Asra- _miir_ can show me such things.”

  
  


Lucio slowly turns his amber gaze towards me and reaches his hand out, resting it on my shoulder, “Well, yeah, Ery—winter should be fun too, you know? Did your home really...”

  
  


“It is not that we wouldn't like this festivity,” I reassure him, “It is just not a priority, we often could not prioritize something like that, it is why, predominantly, we celebrate the most in the spring. But, that is alright, I do not mind learning new things from the people I trust.”

  
  


I also reach out my hand gently squeeze his arm, “Especially you, _Lutzokh_.”

  
  


“Hey, Ery,” he asks, “You always use 'I trust you with my soul' sometimes—what's that all about?”

  
  


“Ah, it is a translation of a Xaranian saying, that is all. It is used to denote something very deep and very intimate—it is not to be used too often for that kind of context, however, unless the speaker is trying to convey something of importance, of utmost emotion.”

  
  


“It sounds really cute, and gets me all fuzzy whenever you do say it,” Lucio slowly trails his fingers down my arm and entangles his hand with mine, “Do you ever think you'll start saying it more?”

  
  


“...When the time is right,” I slowly lift his hand up with mine, reaching towards the sky together, “I will use it until The Arcana calls us to return to dust.”

  
  


We lay out in the snow together for a few more minutes before the skies darken and we both can feel the subtle drop in chilling temperature.

  
  


“Ah,” I slowly sit up, get onto my knees, stand up, and extend my hand towards him, “ _Lushiyo_ , I think it is time we make our way to the Horse's Teeth.”

  
  


“The man I love and a pub full of _alcohol_ ,” Lucio swoons as he takes my hand and hoists himself up, shaking himself and his coat free off the remaining snow, “Count me in!”

  
  


He suddenly pauses, “Hey, but look, Ery!”

  
  


Lucio then points to the two imprints left from our bodies in the snow, “See, those are our snow angels together—don't they look great?”

  
  


I nod, smiling, “A snowman and a snow angel—is there anything else you intend to have me do in our stay today, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


He shrugs his shoulders before taking me by the hand and leading me, “Dunno, maybe I'll find something at the horsie pub~”

  
  


“Ah, yes, just as I would expect from you.”

  
  


Eventually, we both make it to the Horse's Teeth and the familiar scents of cologne, alcohol, and the warmth of multiple fireplaces wafts into my nose, _Ah, yes, this place has not changed either_.

  
  


“Oooh, this is very country-looking!” Lucio whistles as he closes the door behind us, “And look, they even got a piano over there playing some kinda tunes!”

  
  


I look over to the hunched over piano player, “They do, I think we could pay some Gold for him to play any songs if you'd like, _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Maybe later,” he points to the bar ahead of us, “For now, I'm here to _drink!”_

  
  


I follow close behind him, “Well, yes, but do so in moderation, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


“Hey, c'mon, Ery I'm the _king_ of moderation!”

  
  


We take our seats at the bar and a comfortably dressed _kosya_ asks, “What will it be gentleman?”

  
  


He looks at Lucio, “Did you want the Golden Apple, nobleman?”

  
  


“Hey, how many times do I gotta make it clear around here?” Lucio huffs, straightening his hair and puffing out his chest, “I'm not a 'nobleman' I'm _the_ former Count, thank you.”

  
  


“Ohoho, a former Count, huh?” the _kosya_ laughs, “Then, I suppose the The Sun Droplet is best suited for someone like you.”

  
  


“You bet it is,” the former Count proclaims, “Gimme the best mug you got, too!”

  
  


“Please dilute it with a quarter of water,” I quickly add, not wanting Lucio to be too hungover and drained for tomorrow, “Or, no, please make it half—if you're doing the _Marraza_ brew?”

  
  


“' _Marraza'_ ,” the _kosya_ whistles, “Damn, have I not heard that word for a long time—you're head to Xaranya, right?”

  
  


I nod, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Ah, yes—do you not use that brew anymore”

  
  


“Oh no, we still do,” the blonde-haired _kosya_ pops his neck, “Just been a long time since I heard Xaranian around here, nice to see that you people are still around and kicking. Speaking of, what would you like?”

  
  


I purse my lips, running through the old memories I had shared with Asra- _miir_ during my first visit. The drink I had willingly taken was one he recommended I try, it was light, simple, more fruit-focused, but it tasted sweet and I could get it diluted properly with enough water and ice, “The … I believe I've forgotten the Common for it, but the _F'rin'kuyii?_ I would like ice and half water added to it, too.”

  
  


“Ah, that one, nice choice,” the alcohol crafter _kosya_ praises me, “Sit tight, both of you—your drinks will be out with you soon.”

  
  


He then retreats to the back of the bar stand and begins preparing our drinks; as I'm watching him, reliving my memories, Lucio snaps me out of my daydreaming, “Hey, so what does The Sun Droplet taste like?”

  
  


“Ah, that...” I pause, “I've only seen it, but from what I remember, it is sweet yet tangy—I think you might like it. It's creamy, slightly thick, but I heard it stimulates the tongue.”

  
  


“Heh, that doesn't sound like an alcoholic drink...”

  
  


“ _Lucio_.”

  
  


“Hehe, that's all I'm gonna say, don't worry Ery~” he then drums his metal fingers casually onto the wooden countertop, “So what about your drink? What's it like?”

  
  


“Ah, _F'rin'kuyii?_ ” I pause for a moment, “It is … I would say it is what you consider 'light,' and it tastes more like peaches and apples with a hint of orange … and then there is cream, diluted liquor, honey and caramel. It is more on the sweet side compared to the drink you've obtained.”

  
  


“Oooh, but it sounds good!” Lucio coos, “Hey, why don't we share our drinks when the bartender's all done making them? Ooh, ooh, how about we drink from each other's cup?”

  
  


I blink at him in surprise, “I'm … I'm sorry?”

  
  


“Here, lemme show you,” Lucio turns towards me and places his arm in front of him, pantomiming holding a cup, I'm gonna hold your drink near your mouth, and then...”

  
  


He leans in forward seductively, parting his lips into a smirk, “You're gonna do the same and then we're gonna drink—c'mon, Ery, get into the pose with me.”

  
  


“ _Grom'shiya..._ ” I murmur, feeling my face heat up just a little bit as I mimic his posture, being only a few inches away from his face, “...So, like this? In a public pub?”

  
  


“Aw, Ery,” Lucio purrs, “Even the best of friends can do this with each other!”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“I've done it _plenty_ of times with Jules~”

  
  


“Well,” I smirk slightly, “That certainly sounds promiscuous at best.”

  
  


“The version I'm gonna do with you is a lot more special than what friends do, Ery,” he winks at me, “Just wait 'n' see, okay?”

  
  


“Drink up, boys,” the beer crafting _kosya_ returns with a large glass mug for Lucio, filled to the brim with the thick, cream foam. The liquid is a swirl of various golden shades, almost resembling that of an amber jewel.

  
  


Lucio's mouth is agape and I can see a little bit of saliva drip down his lips, “I'm _so_ chugging all of this down.”

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ you are _not_ going to do that,” I quickly reprimand him, “You will lose your stomach over that drink if you do.”

  
  


“Aww, fine Ery,” he concedes, taking a large swig. As Lucio slams the mug back down onto the table he licks lips clean, “ _Damn,_ this is good! Hey, Ery, hurry up drink yours so I can get you taste this stuff, it's _really really_ good!”

  
  


“Aha, slow down, Lucio,” I gently raise my medium mug to my lips, “I wish to savor my sip a little bit more.”

  
  


Closing my eyes, I take a sip of the _F'rin'kuyii_ and the dance of fruit, cream, honey, and caramel overwhelming my tongue; a content hum escapes me, “Ah, yes, this is just how I remembered that brew five years ago.”

  
  


I turn towards Lucio, and position myself and my drink, “I hope you enjoy my drink, Lucio.”

  
  


“Ery,” Lucio also gets into position and gets his drink near me as well, “I'll enjoy _anything_ from you, baby~”

  
  


I break from my composure and break into a small fit of laughter, “Really, _Lushiyo_ , you are too much at times.”

  
  


After ensuring we are both comfortable, we clink our mugs together.

  
  


“Cheers!”

  
  


“ _Kanparovva_ , _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


We close our eyes and I feel Lucio near the drink towards my lips; upon feeling the liquid touch my lips, I swallow and let my tongue become consumed by the combination of tastes. The sweetness is not as strong as the _F'rin'kuyii,_ but it is impressionable enough on the taste. The tangy makes me squirm a bit in my chair, but I expected this, and the cream from the drink helps offset the sourness nicely. I make a final swallow before I feel Lucio usher his drink away from me and I feel myself doing the same as well. I open my eyes and I see that Lucio's lips are stained with honey and caramel but there is a lopsided grin on his face.

  
  


“That was pretty good, Ery,” he shifts more comfortably in his position, “Hey, but why don't we do it with our eyes open this time, yeah?”

  
  


“You're...” I see the amber-colored liquid dribbling a little bit over Lucio's lips, “Haa, _Lushiyo_ , you need to wipe your mouth, some of my drink spilled on you.”

  
  


I look over to my right and find a spare disposable cloth; leaning forward, I use one side of the cloth to wipe the corner of my mouth and then usher the side I didn't use towards Lucio, “Once we clean ourselves up, then, yes, we can do this again.”

  
  


I glance around at the pub—at least no one is looking in our direction it seems, “...You say even you and Julian- _kos_ did this?”

  
  


“I'm telling you, Ery, people do stuff like this even if they're just friends!”

  
  


“Yes, but this is far too...” I trail off a bit as Lucio finishes wiping his mouth with the cloth and drops it aside, getting back into his position once more, “...Intimate.”

  
  


“It's only intimate 'cause it's you 'n' me, Ery,” he grins, “So, one more time? I won't drink too much, but I gotta say your drink's pretty good.”

  
  


I nod, “Once more is fine, yes, and yes I think the Golden Apple's flavors suit someone like you, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I straighten my position a little, “But, that in mind, let's do this one more time and then drink as most people normally would?”

  
  


“Cross my heart on it, Ery.”

  
  


As we drink from each other one last time, I can feel Lucio's gaze pierce right through me; perhaps it is different with friends, as he said, but watching the small smile part even more the more I gaze at him makes my face heat up even more so.

  
  


_Back in the snow..._ I think to myself as I finish a few more gulps of The Golden Apple, _Would you have gone that far with me, if I allowed such a thing? I could have used a spell, yes, I am aware, but how you are so normal about being public in your gestures like this … ah, you truly are a 'provocative Count' after all._

  
  


We finish drinking, both of us taking a few breaths of air as we draw our cups away from each other, slowly, and untangle our arms. As I am about to wipe away whatever bit of liquid is present on my lips, a surprised, muffled yelp escapes me as Lucio leans in and kisses me; the remnants of taste from the _F'rin'kuyii_ and the Golden Apple swirl together as both of us let out a content hum in our passionate embrace. Finally, Lucio draws back, with an all too knowing, cheeky glint in his eyes as he licks off any remaining drink off his lips, “Now _that's_ something I'd never do with Jules.”

  
  


“ _Grom'shiya,_ ” I recompose myself, straigtening my hair and using another spare cloth to wipe my mouth before finishing the rest of my _F'rin'kuyii_ again, “And not even The Countess, _Lushiyo_? Valerius, even?”

  
  


“Hmm … nah, not really,” he shakes his head in affirmation, “I mean, maybe if I was drunk? But, at least I don't really remember doing it.”

  
  


The smirk on his face grows even more, “Hey~ you can always ask--”

  
  


I clear my throat, “Ahem, that will not be necessary.”

  
  


Lucio reaches his hand out towards mine again and I take it with my left as I finish the rest of my _F'rin'kuyii_.

  
  


“What else did you do with Az here, Ery?”

  
  


“Ah...” my body relaxes, perhaps due to the alcohol, “...Not much aside from talk more. He told me a bit more about Vesuvia, and then the information I've told you about Zentsure. I think he told me what I'd realize about being in the West, how what I see here is so small compared to the change in scenery I would see in Vesuvia.”

  
  


“Ah~” a content sigh leaves Lucio as he finishes his mug, “Sounds like he could've spiced things up a little.”

  
  


I find myself laughing a little bit more easy than usual, “And what could Asra- _miir_ possibly have done?”

  
  


Lucio points over to an area in the far right corner, “Isn't that a game table over there?”

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ we needn't go into that,” I stare over at one of the fireplaces, “We could warm ourselves up by the fire? At least for a little while before heading back home.”

  
  


“Speaking of fire, your face is a bit red, Ery,” Lucio shifts his position until his chin is resting on his palm, “I didn't know you were lightweight.”

  
  


“Aha, yes, that is why I asked for the crafter to have a dilution to my drink.”

  
  


“It's really cute though.”

  
  


“Well,” I straighten my monocle, albeit a bit clumsily, “I hope you won't do anything inappropriate.”

  
  


“I'll do something, uh...” Lucio stands up from his seat and offers his hand to me, “Appropriate.”

  
  


“Pahaha, _Lushiyo, grom'shiya..._ ” I look over to the crafter, “Ah, _kosya_ , how many coins do I pay to you?”

  
  


The beer crafter smiles, “Eighty Gold.”

  
  


I grin at Lucio, “ _I_ will grab those coins for you then, kind _kosya._ ”

  
  


Lucio seems to be pouting slightly, but I dig out the coins and place the appropriate amount onto the counter. After counting and ensuring I paid him in full, the _kosya_ waves us off, “Stay safe out there, Xaranian and 'former Count.'”

  
  


“Thank you!” Lucio boasts and takes me by the hand, leading us both out of the Horse's Teeth. As we are standing outside the entrance, he then asks me drowsily, “Sooo, where's our hotel again, Ery?”

  
  


“Ahaha, here, here, I believe I'll lead.”

  
  


The night has become so chilly, and the wind is picking up just a little, but Lucio's body is radiating heat onto my own. We find our way back into the hotel, smiling, laughing, with Lucio giving me plenty of kisses as we make our way up the stairs. I fumble with the key and manage to open the door and let Lucio through. But, this time around, he takes the key, and steps behind me, “Uh-uh, you first this time, Ery. You've been letting me go first a lot—it's _your_ turn.”

  
  


I stumble forward a bit, hearing the audible _click_ of Lucio locking the door and _clack_ of the keys being placed onto the nearby desk. Before I know it, Lucio is on top of me, covering my mouth, my neck, my nape, my shoulder bone all in passionate kisses and bite marks.

  
  


As he runs his tongue along my neck, a low chuckle escapes Lucio as he whispers, “Hey, Ery, can we do it tonight?”

  
  


“...” I falter, unable to look at him, “... _Lushiyo,_ it will not be like the hot springs.”

  
  


“Mmm, but that's never stopped--”

  
  


“No,” I cut him off, facing him properly as my voice begins to tremble, “Whatever happens tonight, it could never be replicated to the Nevivon hot springs—it's gone now. I have no energy to even slightly project my physiology properly with you, not even enough for you to use your mouth.”

  
  


My vision gets blurry, I know the tears are starting to pour out but I muster on, “I … _Lushiyo_ , not even the shared body spell could possibly replicate what we had in the hot spring. And it will be so long until I reach that point...”

  
  


I rest my head into his shoulder, shaking with my brewing emotions, “...How? How can you want such a thing knowing whatever comes will _never_ compare it. Some plastic, man-made toy plunging deep inside of you, devoid of warmth and my heat, devoid of the ability to mark you inside like I could muster that night … _Lushiyo_ , there's no way you can settle for--”

  
  


“You know, Ery,” Lucio suddenly pins both of my arms above my head, and starts trailing his free arm down my torso towards my pants, “I know I love you because you're a tiger, but you've been putting your claws when you don't need to.”

  
  


I shiver a bit, squirming at the sensation of Lucio's fingers sliding into my under garments and rubbing up against the throbbing, aching spot in between my legs, “L- _Lushiyo_ , what are you--”

  
  


“Right here, your crotch...” Lucio leans forward, biting down on my shoulder and purring into my ear, “You wanna know how it feels to me, Ery?”

  
  


“There's nothing there; there's nothing there to--”

  
  


“No Ery, you're wrong, there's _lots_ there to feel,” Lucio sounds different; I don't know how to place it, but it sounds like a ferocity I hadn't heard from him in a long time, “I can feel something warm, and a little bulge—even if it's not that big. It's like it's … like down there, it's like you're throbbing or something, and as I'm touching all of this...”

  
  


He slowly exhales, and I can hear Lucio's voice hitch, “I remember the hot springs, and knowing that that warmth, the warmth that I feel … is the same, throbbing, twitchy warmth that pounded deep inside me and released loads into me multiple times that night. That warmth … same thing that made my ass hurt for two days with the best kinky pain I ever had in my life, knowing it's here and knowing that I can feel it with my hands or my body whenever you hit me that spell—what do you mean 'there's nothing to feel,' huh?”

  
  


A slight moan leaves Lucio as he draws his hand back and slips it under his shirt, rubbing against his pec, “...You're telling me all that I feel, just from touching is 'nothing'? Like it means nothing all because you don't have a … thing, yet? Just 'cause of that?”

  
  


I cover my mouth, shutting my eyes, “ _Lushiyo..._ ”

  
  


He stops, hovering over me and breathing heavily, “Ery … I love you. I really … I'm not the best with words like you, but I really love you—all of you. You can say all you want that I can't feel you just because you don't have a thing like me, but I know it's not true 'cause I do feel things from you, _lots_ of things.”

  
  


I draw a breath, trying to compose myself, “...You truly … feel all that?”

  
  


“Ery, my ass is aching because feeling you reminded me of what was inside me at the hot spring. If I shove that toy inside me that's all I'm gonna be thinking about because all it reminds me of is you thrusting inside of me with your thing and--”

  
  


I snake my arms around Lucio's neck and pull him close, desperately, “...I'll use the spell, but I'm still sorry, I'm so sorry--”

  
  


He interrupts me with a deep, passionate kiss; our tongues moving around each other before he draws back for air, “Never be sorry, Ery. I'll make sure you get to feel me just fine.”

  
  


He nuzzles the top of my head, letting go of my arms, “Wait here, okay?”

  
  


I do as he says, laying there on our hotel bed as Lucio stands up and starts rummaging through one of our sacks. After a couple of minutes, Lucio returns with the bottle of lotion and the oblong-shaped toy, but rather than quickly using the toy, he halts, “Ery, sit up.”

  
  


I grunt, but manage to prop myself up against the pillows; Lucio loosens his belt and strips down his pants and briefs down towards his knees, he then spreads his legs a little bit and hands me the lotion with right hand, “Here, Ery, put it on your fingers. And then, when you're ready, put it in me, okay?”

  
  


My eyes are still swollen from tears and I can feel myself making shaky gasps of air as I dribble the lotion onto my fingertips until I can feel how slick they are. Shutting my eyes slightly, I gently trail my hand along Lucio's thigh, moving upwards towards his entrance and rubbing my fingertips against it.

  
  


“Hey, Ery,” his voice is in my ear now, “C'mon, go further.”

  
  


Slowly, I insert my finger inside of him, shivering at how easily it slides in, even with the lotion, I can feel how loose Lucio has become since our first meeting. As if he could hear my thoughts, Lucio adds as I'm slipping in two more of my fingers, “Nice 'n' loose, right? Heh, yeah, the hot springs did a number on me, but I _loved_ it.”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_...” I croak out, “ _Lushiyo..._ ”

  
  


“Hey, Ery, open your eyes—c'mon, aren't you gonna look at me?”

  
  


I slowly open my tear-soaked eyes and see Lucio's face, that assertive smile mixed together with his flushed, aroused visage takes my breath away. My heart aches as the weight of the words he spoke earlier finally sink in.

  
  


_What was I thinking?_ I scold myself, thrusting my fingers inside of him, listening to the sound of his aroused, suppressed gasps into my ear, _It's clear that such things like that … my physiology, my body … no matter what form it's coming in to him, it's so clear it only feels good and drowns him in pleasure._

  
  


“Hey, Ery,” his breath sends shivers down my arms, “Use the spell now.”

  
  


“Ah, but, I'm--”

  
  


“ _Hey, Ery,_ ” Lucio insists, grinding himself onto my fingers a little, “I said to do right? You're a tiger, sure, but a goat has his horns~”

  
  


I shut my eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Lucio's soft, slick insides despite my wrecked emotional state. Slowly, the familiar feeling of the same warmth inside of Lucio spreads to my own body; as I thrust my fingers inside of him, I can feel the warmth peaking in me as well.

  
  


“How's it feel, Ery? Can you feel it?”

  
  


“I … I can...”

  
  


“See? And that's just from your fingers; imagine what's gonna be like having the toy inside me...”

  
  


“...I'm so sorry, Lucio...”

  
  


“Hey, Ery, don't be sorry,” his voice lowers once more, “Just move your fingers faster, okay? I really like taking you from this position, you can touch me too.”

  
  


He kisses my neck and lets out a pleased hum, “All I want you to think about tonight is everything _I'm_ feeling, okay?”

  
  


“ _Lushiyo_...” I tremble, feeling a surge of arousal deep within, “Why...”

  
  


“'Cause it's you inside of me, Ery.”

  
  


“It's only my fingers--”

  
  


“...Alright,” Lucio grits his teeth, “That's enough.”

  
  


“ _Lutzo--_ ”

  
  


Lucio grabs my wrist, forces my fingers deeper inside of him; trying to preventing the rest of fingers from being crushed, I slip all five of them inside of him with ease due to the lotion. I flinch, the spell between us sending more waves of arousal and pleasure from Lucio inside of me.

  
  


“Man, Ery, with the face you're making right now,” Lucio laughs, “It's like you're not the one inside me.”

  
  


“... _Lutzokh_ ,” I gasp, “You shouldn't do this...”

  
  


“C'mon, Ery, I know we didn't do much before Zentsure, but I've woken up before you a couple of times~” he leans in closer, “Don't worry about me getting hurt, Ery, I can take you—all of you, okay?”

  
  


“... _Xæ._ ”

  
  


It feels strange, moving my hand inside of Lucio and feeling the excitement from the sensations of feeling inside Lucio combined with the blonde man's feelings of arousal of feeling my hand inside of him, blurs completely together. I cannot make any coherent words or sentences as I continue thrusting my fist inside of him, only feeling my tears dry away and being left with my thoughts of wondering what I was so distraught over in the first place. The feelings surging within me are not the same as the hot spring, nor shall they be until I am able to properly transform my body, but it is so clear Lucio is enjoying himself—losing himself to pleasure regardless of what is stimulating him.

  
  


_These things..._ I draw a breathe of composure, closing my eyes and feeling myself lean back and pull my hand gently out from Lucio as it began to ache.

  
  


“Sorry, Ery,” he takes my hand that has been inside of him and kisses it, licking up a bit of the lotion, “I was being a bit selfish, so I'm gonna do all the work from here out.”

  
  


As I'm resettling into my position, Lucio properly takes off his pants and briefs, doing the same for my own clothes until we're both completely naked in front of each other. Taking the toy he set aside, he uses his metal arm to grab hold of one of my hands and squeeze it tightly, “I'm gonna make sure you feel good, too, Ery, just sit back and feel everything—'cause I want you to remember this the next time those bad thoughts try to mess with you.”

  
  


He then lets go of my hand and before I can ask him what he intends to do, a muffled gasp leaves me as I feel Lucio plunging the toy inside of himself and, then, kiss me in between my legs, “ _L-Lutzokh..._ ”

  
  


“Mmm?” the vibrations from his mouth cause me to shiver in pleasure and I desperately grip onto the sheets more as he starts pumping the toy in and out of his entrance, “That's my name, Ery, don't use it up, y'know~”

  
  


“This is...” my breath is hitching, “Too good...”

  
  


“Good~” he purrs as he licks me, satiating one of the spots that had been aching and throbbing, “'Cause you deserve to feel everything, even if you can't do it the way you want to yet.”

  
  


“Wait, _Lutzo--_ ”

  
  


He then continues, filling me with pleasure as I share his arousal from the toy plunging inside of him and the warm, wet sensation of his mouth and tongue stimulating me. Small noises of pleasure despite my vain attempts to consciously hold back, not wanting to embarrass myself; unable to help myself, I feel my hips thrusting into as he continues to suck, kiss, and lick me.

  
  


“ _Lutzokh...”_ I shudder as he, too, gets aroused by my voice and the movement of my hips, “I want to … something wants to come out...”

  
  


“Let it out, Ery~” he seductively eggs me on as he starts moving the toy faster, “Don't hold back, I want you to let it all out on me.”

  
  


Whatever sense of inhibition remained me is now gone as I start thrusting my hips into him like crazy, causing Lucio to move the toy faster inside of himself. I can feel my body peaking up, the pleasure making the knot inside of me tighter and tighter until I can't take it anymore. A small cry of ecstasy comes out from me as I feel myself release into Lucio's mouth, and he, in turn, releases alongside with me. The goosebumps and shivers travel all over my body and I feel the wave of lethargy overcome me, pinning me onto the bed as I hear Lucio drink up and swallow what I can only assume is a bit of fluid that came out from my body. From where I lay, I watch him lick his lips, running his free hand over the sticky, dripping mess he had made onto himself and swallowing his own seed as well.

  
  


“How was that, Ery?” he asks, breathing heavily. Lucio gently rests on top of me, kissing me on the lips and murmuring, “Did you feel everything?”

  
  


I only have the energy to nod before wrapping my arms around him tightly, _Please, forgive me, Lushiyo_.

  
  


Lucio murmurs something else into my ear, however, the words drown out as sleep forces my eyes to shut and everything fades away into the silent, peaceful void of rest.

  
  


I sense the beam of stray light on my face and, slowly, my eyes open in response; given how bright it is outside, I can assume it must be afternoon at the latest—at least, it seems, I did not sleep in for too long and there is still time for _Lushiyo_ and I to go restock our supplies before leaving for Golashiya.

  
  


“ _Lushiyo?_ ” I call out, blinking as my vision adjusted to the morning light; I fumble around the sheets until I feel the hard glass of the monocle and hook it back onto my left ear and place it over my left eye, “ _Lushiyo,_ are you still here?”

  
  


There is no answer and I sit up, staggering slightly out of the bed; off to my left, I hear the sound of the running water and let out a sigh of relief, _Ah, so he is still in our room, that is reassuring._

  
  


Rubbing my eyes slightly, I gently knock on the bathroom door as I turn the knob, “ _Lushiyo_? It is me, Eridæus, I am coming inside.”

  
  


“Oh, Ery!” Lucio replies by the time I'm halfway inside the bathroom, “Glad to see you're awake.”

  
  


He then parts away the shower curtain and rests his arm against the shower all, “Wanna join me? The water's nice 'n' _hot—'_ cause I'm in it~”

  
  


I shake my head, setting the monocle next to his detached metal arm and stepping into the tub with him, “I am glad to see that you are very energized this morning—especially after last night.”

  
  


“What can I say?” he kisses me on the lips and grins, “I know the magic of a hot after sex shower~”

  
  


“Ah, yes, I am certain it is a spell you have the utmost of proficiency in—I should consult you as my mentor.”

  
  


“Normally I charge,” he playfully eyes my body from the top of my head down towards my torso, “But I think for a tiger like you, I can charge you with an alternative payment.”

  
  


“Oh?” I wrap my arms around his waist and begin tracing my fingers along his back, “And what is this 'alternative payment' you speak of?”

  
  


“We can only do _private_ lessons.”

  
  


“Oh, the mentor of 'after sex hot water magic' is capable of conducting ' _private_ lessons'?”

  
  


“I come with plenty of surprises, baby,” Lucio winks at me, ruffling my hair before grabbing the container of soap, “I started washing myself but it only gets so far—could use another pair of hands.”

  
  


I take the container and begin lathering the soap onto my hands, “Do you have somewhere to steady yourself, _Lushiyo_? I intend to be very thorough with this washing.”

  
  


“This old arm can take anything, Ery,” he grips onto the nearby towel bar, “So don't worry—I'll be fine.”

  
  


“Well...”as Lucio has his back towards me, I slowly start scrubbing it, watching the suds form on his pale, soft skin. The lower I go down his back, the more I feel my heart race; everything we had felt last night was satisfying in its own way and seeing Lucio's body is a pleasant reminder of it all. “I just do not wish for you to fall over potentially...”

  
  


I fall silent as my hands caress his buttocks, squeezing them together slightly as I lather them with soap and slowly slip one of my fingers in between. As expected of Lucio's character, he presses his rear up against my hand, glancing over at me with a smirk, “Hey, Ery, don't have too much fun or else we're gonna waste all the hot water I made with my magic.”

  
  


“I understand how to restrain myself, _Lushiyo_ ,” I flash him a smile as I pour more soap onto my fingertips and rub them together once more, “But, this place _does_ need to be cleaned, especially after something like last night.”

  
  


With ease, I slip my soap-y hand inside, trying not to focus too much onto Lucio's quiet yet erotic breaths as I gently thrust my fist inside of him and move it around to let some of the soap inside. After a few minutes, I withdraw my hand, grab the shower head, and begin rinsing out Lucio's entrance with the water, “Ah … you are too erotic, _Lutzokh._ This place here is getting all twitchy; I'm certain many people would find it as an invitation of the sorts.”

  
  


“Hey, if you're the one doing it,” his body shivers a little bit upon me using the shower head again for a second rinse, “Then it's _always_ an invitation—twenty-four seven.”

  
  


“Is that so? I believe your business may sink, 'mentor- _sokh.'”_

  
  


“Think the word you're meaning is 'suck' Ery~”

  
  


“ _Grom'shiya._ ” I half groan and half chuckle at him. We finish washing up together and after drying each other, reattaching Lucio's arm, and getting dressed, I take the key and lock the door behind us as we set out to go shopping for our supplies.

  
  


“So we've used up some of our fruits,” I try to recall what supplies we have consumed, “And some of the _Tonneinya,_ the bone broth, and ah! We should store some _Tafrakii_ as well, just in case we end up in the caves and cannot go outside.”

  
  


“Ooh what's a _Tafeeki_?”

  
  


“ _Tafrakii_ is a fruit that contains water—er, rather, a mix of the fruit's juice and water. It is a staple source especially when traveling to places that do not have readily available sources of water or it is impossible to convert the snow in the given situation.” I explain as we are heading towards the shop we had stopped by yesterday for the snowman.

  
  


“Ohhh got it, so they've got it at the shop?”

  
  


I nod, “ _Xæ,_ at least I remember so.”

  
  


We are only a few feet away from the store before I reach out my hand towards Lucio's hand and clasp onto it tightly, “About last night, _Lutzokh_ … please forgive me; I am sorry I let myself be consumed by such irrational and dark thoughts. You are right, even if I may not be able to replicate what we did in Nevivon, it does not make what you feel from me, regardless of what I do, void or null.”

  
  


I stop in my tracks, facing Lucio and grabbing onto his freehand, “Truly, _Lutzokh_ , I am so sorry for ever doing such a thing to your feelings—I will always remember what you showed me last night, and I will always be grateful you reminded me the truth I was losing sight of. _T'rryokeei arazobo_ ; thank you from my soul.”

  
  


“D'awww, Ery...” Lucio pries his hands from mine, wrapping his arms around my torso and hugging me tightly, “I said you don't need to be sorry, right? But, hearing you say stuff like that made me all fuzzy and I'm glad you see that thinking like that is bad.”

  
  


He nuzzles the top of my hair before kissing it, “I loveee you, so, so much! Let's go get those fruits and stuff today, okay?”

  
  


“ _Xæ, xae_.” I reply back, drawing away to kiss him on the lips, “I think we can both share a small treat, if you so wish?”

  
  


“We'll see what this poppy stand's got for us!”

  
  


Luckily, things were just as I remembered as I find the fruit section carrying many _Tafrakii_ to buy from, all at a fairly cheap price, as well. I let Lucio pick any fruits he'd like to bring onto the trip as I restock on buying a pair of ox bones to prepare and pack for us both. As I am filling our pouch with the necessary items, I glance over at Lucio, still in the fruit section, “ _Lushiyo,_ what would you like for dinner tonight?”

  
  


“Oh, uhhhh...” he pauses for a few minutes, “Ox tartare, if we can have it?”

  
  


I mull over the pro's and cons, “Hmm … most likely not, we should be more conservative with our coins since we will be heading back to this place to return to Vesuvia.”

  
  


Lucio nods, making his way over to me and dropping two red apples into the pouch, “Then, surprise me? Erm, like, surprise me cheaply!”

  
  


I nod, appreciating his understanding, “Then, yes, a 'cheap surprise' I shall make for us tonight.”

  
  


The rest of the day has us searching for a horse tack shop to buy replacement harnesses, reins, and bits for Edgar and Eloise just in case anything went awry during the journey.

  
  


“And horsie blankies!” Lucio pips up at the clerk as he is retrieving our items, “Make sure they're _thick_ , like Ery's--”

  
  


“Hair.” I quickly interrupt him, “But, yes, please find us your thickest horse blankets, _kosya-sæn._ ”

  
  


Lucio insists on paying this time and pays the clerk the full amount of three hundred Gold before we take the sack of horse gear back to our hotel room. The stove is small, but it is enough for me to make use of the pair of raw duck breasts I bought for Lucio and myself as our “cheap surprise,” meal for the night. As the meats are simmering in the pan I've unpacked and I add the dashes of seasonings and lemon, I glance over my shoulder.

  
  


Content as ever, thoroughly inspecting the horse blanket, Lucio is sitting on the bed as if he had no troubles ailing his mind. The sight is something heartwarming, as I can feel the involuntary smile creep onto my face before I return to my cooking.

  
  


_I know the kosya stated we should stay at least a week before traveling to Golashiya..._ I debate with myself, _But, I feel we may beat the odds of the hailstorms picking up the sooner we leave. ...Perhaps I should call Lushiyo over, see how he feels about this?_

  
  


“ _Lushiyo?”_ I call from the kitchen area, “Please come over here, I would like to ask you for your thoughts.”

  
  


“Comingggg!”

  
  


Not missing a beat, I hear the soft _plop_ of the blanket being dropped onto the bed and the footsteps of the former Count as he rests his head onto my shoulder, “Y'know, we did a good job buying those blankets; hehe, they really are _thick_.”

  
  


“Ah, well, before I make a point about thick horse blankets,” I watch the cooking meat sizzle on the pan nervously, “How would you feel if we left earlier than a week—say, about … tomorrow? Or the day after?”

  
  


“Oh, you wanna leave here early?” Lucio blinks in surprise, “What's the rush, Ery?”

  
  


“I know we have the hailstorms to prepare for the trek to Golashiya, as the receptionist _kosya_ warned us, but I was wishing to take a risk and leave a few days earlier and see if we can shelter down into the caves or possibly reach Golashiya before the hailstorms _really_ pick up.”

  
  


“Ooh...” he taps his chin in thought, maybe only for a second, as the pep returns to his expression, “Sure—I like this sense of dare I've been seeing you, Ery!”

  
  


“Ah, I am glad to see you didn't mind the change in plans, Lucio.”

  
  


“C'mon, Ery, it's _me_ we're talkin' about,” he kisses the side of my cheek before returning back onto the bed and playing with the newly bought horse blanket, “You know I'm not always so plan-sy and stuff—futures maybe aren't as scary as they used to be, but they're still a _little_ scary, though.”

  
  


“Yes, yes, but your leniency with this is appreciated regardless,” I insist with him, finishing up cooking the meats and placing them onto spare wooden plates for our dinner for the night, “Ah, our meals are ready _Lushiyo_. I understand the horse blanket is wonderful, but please be mindful of it as Edgar will be the one who direly needs it tomorrow to stay warm.”

  
  


“I know, I know,” Lucio reassures me as he nuzzles the blanket one last time before setting it aside and coming over to get his plate, “But I can't help it; it's sooo soft and fluffy—I could probably sleep in that thing if I didn't have to give it to Edgar.”

  
  


I shake my head at him as I hand him his plate and take a seat at the edge of the bed, “Well, after Edgar and Eloise are rested in the stables at Golashiya, and we finish drying and washing the blanket, I do not see any harm in you using it for a little bit before we leave for the next town, Raynee.”

  
  


“So many towns too,” Lucio finishes eating his chicken, places the plate onto the ground, and falls onto the bed, laying on his back, “How many more places we got until we're finally at your place, Ery?”

  
  


“Ah, Raynee is the last town,” I pause for a moment, going through my memory, “...Yes, that is right; after Raynee, it is one last long trek and then we should be in the Kaiseevee Tribe territory—ah, that is my tribe I hail from. Xaranya has other tribe territories, but I do not think we will face much issue as I do not believe the boundaries have changed so much.”

  
  


I finish my meal and place my plate atop of Lucio's, “Even so, Xaranians are not war mongering people, we opt for peace and civility rather. I think they will at least be able to tell you are not from the country, and I can always convey to them that it has been five years since I was last in the country.”

  
  


“So, wait, you guys _don't_ fight each other or, like, try to take each other's stuff?” Lucio asks with a troubled tone in his voice.

  
  


I glance over at him and see him staring up at the ceiling of our room, frowning slightly, “Ah, yes, we really do not. I know I mentioned it before with you, _Lushiyo_ , but yes we really wouldn't be hostile to foreigners—not unless the foreigners invoke a reason out from us.”

  
  


“I guess I...” Lucio pauses, “I mean, I know you said so, but I guess it's just … surprising? Just surprising to think they'd be nice to us and not be all too threatening, especially if they've got territories 'n' stuff.”

  
  


  
  


“Ah, yes,” I move closer to him, resting my hand onto his thigh, “Well, it is a pleasant surprise, isn't it not? Is this not the case for the Scourgelands?”

  
  


“Well...” Lucio shifts in his position, now resting his head onto one of his arms, “...I mean, we kinda just took from other tribes and, um … well, I kinda did el Brute dirty because Mama attacked his tribe.”

  
  


“Ah, you mean 'Muriel,' yes?” I gently correct him, “Because of a supposed omen?”

  
  


“Um … yeah, that—like both the, um, Mur … iel, thing, and the omen thing. I guess it's just … yeah, I'm just used to doing a lot of fighting or going to places like that and knowing I'm gonna have to fight.”

  
  


“ _Lutzokh,_ ” I squeeze his thigh in reassurance, “The fights Xaranya may invoke you in are most certainly less on the physical side, I promise you. But do not worry that it's something you're not used to, we grew up differently so it is not something that needs to be frowned upon—it is something natural, as The Arcana have willed it.”

  
  


“Right,” he curtly nods, “Yeah, I know, Ery, just feel a bit weird about it sometimes.”

  
  


“I understand, do not worry,” I scoot off of the bed, picking up the plates, and head over to the sink to begin washing them, “So, you'd truly be fine with leaving tomorrow morning? I have been considering it the past few minutes, but I did not wish to rush you, especially if it would be better for you to leave the day after.”

  
  


“Nah, I'd be fine if we've gotta sleep early and pack up tonight, Ery,” I hear an audible _creak_ as Lucio is now laying on his side, “Is that what you wanna do?”

  
  


“...” I mull over the advantages and risks we both would face if I told him, “yes.” This was not a decision I want to make so recklessly; whatever we face on the road, I want to ensure onto myself that we both can handle it. The environment we will traverse is not kind; any wrong management of supplies or timing, and we both could end up in a dangerous, near-death situation, “... _Xæ,_ it is. We must leave early at dawn, however, just to ensure we do not face the brunt of the hailstorms at the inopportune time.”

  
  


“Welp,” Lucio stands up and stretches, “I'll go shower myself first—I wanna enjoy one last bit of being able to shower and get myself clean; and thennn we can just go hit the hay and wake up early!”

  
  


“I'll join you in a moment, _Lushiyo_ ,” I am still scrubbing our plates with the spare cloth as he heads into the bathroom, “Let me finish washing our plates and repacking all of our belongings—ah, yes, and then I need to make sure our freshly bought supplies are also preserved in the freezing spell and packed, as well.”

  
  


“I can help you out with that stuff after washing though, Ery!” Lucio calls from the bathroom.

  
  


“ _Nenai,_ I can manage these tasks, but thank you for offering your aid as always, _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I finish doing the tasks I had assigned myself and join Lucio in the shower; as we both wash each other and then end up dressing in wearable clothes so we can leave as soon as possible, I head downstairs to inform the hotel _kosya_ that our departure would be earlier than scheduled.

  
  


“Wow, a bit of a gambit you're taking,” she comments as she is calculating the amount of Gold we need to pay her, “But I understand, leaving early before the snowball is an understandable choice for the both of you.”

  
  


She stops counting for a moment and gazes straight at me, “Akyorotets, yes?”

  
  


I nod, “Ah, yes … I assume Amarea and you are close?”

  
  


“Sisters, actually,” she chuckles, “It is nice to see someone predisposed to small talk being spread around.”

  
  


“Aha, well, talk spreads like flames in places such as Zentsure or even amongst the Xaranian tribes.”

  
  


She chuckles, “Of course; I suppose we are just charmed by you, Akyorotets, because you seem to be so content with someone like your partner.”

  
  


I raise an eyebrow at her, “Ah, someone like Montagesson, you mean?”

  
  


“Yes, the 'former Count,'” she stifles down another laugh, “From what we have seen of you both, he contrasts your mannerisms completely. What makes it work for the two of you?”

  
  


My lip quivers as the realization I do not have a proper, to the point answer for her question.

  
  


_...Is it really just one thing that makes it 'work' for Lucio and I?_ I frown a bit, trying to think of the ways to word my answer properly for her. _Or is it just an unknown luck that brings him and I together? Portia-kos has mentioned the concept of 'opposites attract,' and a few fables have talked of how The Sun and The Moon can have a pull for each other that is as strong as their push..._

  
  


“I suppose … it is what many say 'opposites attract?'” I rub the back of my neck apprehensively, “Ah, forgive me, but I do not think I have a straightforward for this type of question. I just know, despite the rough patches we both go through, what we have is unbreakable, or, rather, it is showing itself more and more to be unbreakable.”

  
  


She nods as she murmurs some numbers in her recount, “...I believe you've made yourself clear, Akyorotets; your total is two hundred Gold, by the way.”

  
  


I dig out the small pile of coins, pay her the full amount, and bow my head towards her in thanks, “Thank you for your hospitality towards me and my partner. I hope your business continues to prosper, regardless of what time may bring; may the Priestess guide you all.”

  
  


“May she protect you and your partner as well, Akyorotets,” she slightly bows her head in return, “Best travels, you two.”

  
  


“ _Arazobo, kosya-akh._ ”

  
  


I head back up the stairs to our room, locking the door behind me and leaving the key on the counter nearby, “I have taken care of our fees, all we need to do is leave the _kosya_ with our room key after locking the door, and we shall be allowed to leave with Edgar and Eloise for Golashiya.”

  
  


Lucio has already made himself very comfortable on the bed; the pillows are propped up against his back and neck and he's already oriented the other pillows to accommodate for me sleeping next to him and has his arms behind his head, clearly very content, “Sweet, Ery! I got the horsie blankie on top of one of our sacks so I don't forget it when we leave.”

  
  


I look to my left to see the large, thick, dark green blanket resting atop one of the bulky cloth sacks, “Ah, that is wise; yes, it will be hard to miss if placed there.”

  
  


I join Lucio onto the bed and wrap my arms around him, gently nudging my leg in between his and letting out a content sigh, “You have your coat ready, yes _Lushiyo_?”

  
  


“Oh the furry coat that makes me super sweaty?”

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ aha, that one.”

  
  


“Yeah, I put it, uh...” he waves over to one of the sacks, “It's there with yours so we can just dig 'em out tomorrow.”

  
  


“Ah, good,” I close my eyes and nestle my head further into shoulder, “Then we are officially ready for tomorrow. I feel … nervous, but I believe excited—I've never done something like this before.”

  
  


“That's the fun of doing new stuff, though,” Lucio kisses the top of my head before I hear the sound of pillows rustling as he, presumably, is getting into a comfortable sleeping position, “It's super exciting even if you have _zero_ clue what's gonna happen.”

  
  


“Ah, and you are predisposed to such things I am certain.”

  
  


“'Pre' did what?”

  
  


“As in … as in, that is a sensation you are used to, Lucio.”

  
  


“Oh!” I feel the rise and fall of his chest underneath my arm as Lucio laughs a little, “Yeah, I guess so, Ery. I mean, sometimes it's scary, but the excitement just tramples out the scary parts, you know?”

  
  


I let out a hum of agreement, “It is much less scary when you are with the person you love, so … thank you, _Lutzokh._ Please get lots of rest for tomorrow, my soul.”

  
  


“Hehe,” he kisses the top of my head, “Love you too, Ery.”

  
  


The following morning, Lucio and I are putting on our fur coats, Lucio grabs Edgar's blanket and half of our sacks, and I grab the remaining of our baggage while locking the hotel room with our key. Just before we leave the hotel, I leave the key at the front desk, gesturing for Lucio to keep quiet and not rouse the other employee on duty awake, and we both head out to the stables to retrieve the mares for our departure.

  
  


The same gate guard that had escorted us in to Zentsure was standing outside of the stables expectantly, as if he already knew we would be coming, “Already leaving for Golashiy?”

  
  


“ _Xæ,_ ” I nod, “We are. Are the mares faring well?”

  
  


“Yes, the person who loaned them to you knows their stuff,” the _kosya_ affirms and gestures to the stalls to our right, “They're being housed over there; the golden one needs her blanket.”

  
  


Immediately, Lucio removes the thick, heavy horse blanket off of his shoulder, and shakes it with a flourish, “Daddy's got her covered~”

  
  


Before either of us can say a word I see Lucio strut over to Edgar's stall, “Edggieeee, daddy's got you your blankieee, c'mere pretty girl!”

  
  


“Is this what Vesuvia is like?” the guard asks me.

  
  


“Aha, not all of them,” I shake my head a little, “This is specific to _Lushiyo_.”

  
  


I hear the sound of a huffy whinny and Lucio engaging in various forms of pet talk before the gentle _whump_ of the blanket falling properly onto Edgar can be heard from the outside, followed by the clinking of Lucio dressing Edgar with her horse gear. A few minutes later, Edgar leaves her stall, her saddle carrying the two sacks Lucio had been holding this morning along with the proud, brash man riding atop her, “C'mon, Ery! I bet Ellie's waiting on you, you know!”

  
  


The gate guard takes the rest of my items, “Get the other mare ready, I shall add the rest of these to the cart.”

  
  


I nod at him before going to Eloise's stall and petting her, “Good morning, Eloise- _sakh_ , I hope you have rested well.”

  
  


She gently sniffs my hair before drawing her headback and shifting in her stance a little. I dress her with gear, ensuring the blanket was properly placed onto her by the Zentsurian horse-keepers, before applying her saddle and bridle and mounting onto her. I guide her out of the stall, just a foot or less behind Edgar, and get her to wait as the gate guard attaches her gear to pull the cart containing the rest of our belongings.

  
  


The guard gestures taps the cart twice, signaling that everything has been attached properly, “Safe travels.”

  
  


“ _Arazobo kosya-saen_ , thank you for your help.” I bow my head slightly towards him then turn my attention to Lucio, “We're ready now, _Lushiyo._ ”

  
  


The blond man clicks his tongue, “Let's get goin', Edgie!”

  
  


A loud neigh leaves the golden-brown mare as she starts trotting eastward with Eloise and I following close behind. As Lucio and I halt our horses at the last wooden gate, watching it slowly unravel to allow our exit passage, the white, somewhat desolate forests unfolds fully before our eyes. Seemingly fearless as always, Lucio clicks his tongue and gently flicks Edgar's reins, prompting her to start trotting forward ahead once more. We pass the barriers of Zentsure's wooden walls and I _feel_ it.

  
  


“The shift...” I gently pat Eloise's neck and murmur softly, “You can feel it too, yes?”

  
  


The speckled gray mare shakes her head, letting out yet another a muffled, quivering whinny as she treads on.

  
  


“Yes, Eloise- _sakh_ , it is present indeed.”

  
  


As the wooden gates of Zentsure disappear behind us, the whitened trees and the steady stream of falling snowflakes tell all; away with the land of The Sun, this was now the realm of The Moon and its dark, starlit soul, the source it pours into all that live under its borders.

  
  


_'Welcome back, Akyorotets_ ,' I swear can I hear the voice of The Moon whispering into my mind as a gust of wind blows through us and the horses, _'It has been too long.'_

  
  


The voice fades away and I nod in response, _'It was only a matter of time.'_


End file.
